Stray Child
by Devil-Babe-911
Summary: YYHIY Story starts with Kagome,Yusuke,and Keiko in Kindergarten.An accident takes Kagome from Yusuke and Keiko at age 8.Enma strikes a deal with Kagome jumping at the chance to live again.However like all contracts not everything is perfect.FullSummary IN
1. Childhood

_**Stray Child!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson or Taylor Thompson.

**Beta Reader and Editor: Midnight Forever**

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of eight. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the singer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make it on her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and better known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some new friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

**-x-x-x-**

**NOTE – Beta Reader and Editor: Midnight Forever**

**All editing goes to her.**

**-x-x-x-**

_Chapter One_

_Childhood_

A little girl with black, waist-length hair and deep blue eyes walked up to the classroom door. She knocked two times then opened the door when she heard the teacher say 'come in'.

"You must be my new student. Please come, come." A woman with long brown hair in a braid motioned her in. She had a kind smile and pretty green eyes; she had milky skin like Kagome only Kagome's was a little more like moon kissed, and she was thin and lightly muscled.

"Class, please settle down," kids ran to their seats and paid close attention to what she was saying. "Now we have a new classmate. Please tell the class about yourself," she said as she looked at me.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and my family and I moved to Tokyo from Kyoto. We run the Sunset Shrine nearby the school. I like to sing and I'm into fighting, that's about it. I hope that we can become good friends, please treat me kindly." Kagome said with at smile as she bowed to the class.

"Alright Kagome, you like to sing, huh? Well, we have music class later, you might like that. Now let's see, Keiko can you raise your hand?" A girl with brown, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes raised her hand. "Alright Kagome, you can take a seat next to her."

"Yes, Ms... um…"

"Oh, Ms. Samira Mamotte." the teacher responded politely to Kagome.

"Yes, Ms. Mamotte," with that said, Kagome walked to the empty seat next to Keiko, who had placed her hand back down.

"Hi, I'm Keiko Yukimura and this is Yusuke Urameshi. Want to be friends?" Keiko asked as she poked the boy in front of her with her pencil. His short black hair fell in front of his brown eyes. He glared at Keiko's pencil, which caused Kagome to laugh slightly.

"I would love to be your friend, Keiko, Yusuke."

"Great!"

Kagome sat down as Ms. Mamotte got up in front of the class and started writing on the board.

"Alright class, please copy this in your notebooks, we will be working on math..." Kagome started copying the notes down.

-----

Classes went by quickly enough, they did math, reading, art, writing, and lunch was good, now it was music time. Kagome sat quietly and patiently for class to start, when inside she was jumping all over the place in excitement. She loved music. Singing was so much fun to her.

"Alright class, when I call your name come up here and choose a song off of this list. We have all practiced these songs, except for you Kagome. You have the choice to sing or sit back and watch."

"I want to sing," Kagome said with an energetic smile on her face.

"Alright then, you can go first."

Kagome went up to the front of the class and chose one of the songs from the list. She held the music sheet in front of her and began to sing.

"_**They see her smile when it's not really there**_

_**They choose her style and her perfect hair**_

_**They like her boyfriend and her pretty eyes**_

_**They think she's perfect but it's all in their minds**_

_**Cause she's not**_

_**Everything they say**_

_**And it's all**_

_**Getting in her way**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**She's not trying be you**_

_**She's not trying do the things that you do**_

_**She listens to the voice within**_

_**And that's why she stopped**_

_**Trying to fit in" **_

The class stared at her as she sang through the words. The teacher was quite shocked at how strong her vocals were and how much control she had over her pitch.

"Very nice Kagome, you have a beautiful voice. Alright, next."

Music class carried on, and the students pretty much just sang off the list.

-----

"Let's go play at the arcade!" Yusuke said. Kagome and Keiko agreed and the three walked off towards the arcade.

Yusuke and Keiko were playing games when Kagome saw a woman with faded wavy pink hair sitting down playing a fighting game. She walked over to the woman and watched her play. She was on level 17 and the game was called Street Fight 3.

"Throw a right hook." Kagome suggested as she started to get excited.

"Right hook it is," the woman complied as she pressed the buttons. A 'YOU WIN - NEW HIGH SCORE' flashed on the screen. The number came up next 2,530,800 blinking.

"Wow. You're awesome. How did you get so good?" The woman looked at her for a second before standing up.

"I'm a martial arts master."

"Wait… you wouldn't happen to be Master Genkai, would you?"

"Uh... yes, I am. How do you know me?"

"My name's Kagome Higurashi. I practice martial arts, but I'm not that good. You're my idol. Hehe, my grandfather used to train with you when you were a student. He would tell stories to my father who also became a fan. So while other kids get bedtime stories about dragons and princesses I get stories about how you use to fight off demons," Kagome said with a grin.

"What do you know about demons?" Genkai said as she walked with Kagome to a table in the arcade. Kagome could see Yusuke and Keiko not too far away still playing games.

"They're like humans," the answer had somewhat surprised Genkai. Most kids would either say they're bad or scary.

"How are they like humans?"

"Like humans, there are good ones and bad ones. You can't label all demons as bad just because parents need a villain for stories that they tell their kids. One mistake doesn't make their entire race bad," Kagome explained.

"You're right, but how do you sort the bad from the good?"

"You don't. Even if they're bad, everyone needs a friend. If you can turn a good demon bad, then you can turn a bad demon good."

"It's a lot harder to turn black white then to turn white black."

"That doesn't mean it's not possible though."

"Hmm... say, what would you say about training under me? I could teach you how to fight."

"REALLY?" Kagome shouted excitedly, gaining the attention of those around her and Keiko and Yusuke started heading over here.

"Shhh, yes really. Now your grandfather will probably know where I live. You can come by after your school, bring your homework and I'll help you with that," Genkai said as she stood up to leave.

"I'll be there." With that said, Genkai left. Kagome looked at her watch, and it was 6:42pm. Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko took off towards home.

-----

"DADDY, GRANDPA, GUESS WHAT?!"

"What, what?" Her dad answered excitedly as he picked her up, while her grandfather just looked at her.

"I met Master Genkai. She said she would train me!"

"You're kidding. _The_ Master Genkai," her father was smiling like an idiot. He had messy black hair and light blue eyes. Her mom came in with a smile. Her brown eyes were covered by her bangs, and her black hair came to her shoulders. Grandpa had a gray beard and long gray hair in a ponytail, he also had brown eyes.

"Yeah, she said Grandpa would know where she lives and that I should go after school."

"Dear, what about your school work?"

"She told me to bring it and she could help me with that too. I'm her student starting tomorrow."

"Ah, 'Gome up. Haha." Kagome looked down when she felt a light tugging at her skirt. Her father smiled at this and placed her on the ground.

"You want up, Souta?" Kagome asked the two-year-old boy. He had black hair and brown eyes like their mother. Kagome picked him up and held him in the air before placing him at her hip. Souta had been a premature baby, so he was really small, only 1 foot and 4 inches. Kagome adored her little brother, she always let him in her room when he wanted to come in and played when he wanted to play.

"Kagome dear, this Saturday Mama has to go to an interview for a job, Grandpa and Daddy will be gone before that, going to visit Nana. Can you watch Souta till I get home?"

"Yes Mama, I can watch him," with that Kagome carried Souta up to her room to do her homework.

-----

"Alright Souta, bath time, then bed time," Kagome said looking at her watch which read 8:56pm.

"Nighty, nighty?" he asked as he looked up at Kagome from his position on the floor. He yawned as his fisted hands rubbed his eyes. Kagome picked him up and took him to the bathroom, quickly bathing him before dressing him in a green onesy. He played with the fabric that covered his feet. Kagome placed his toothbrush in his mouth and he moved it against his teeth. She picked him up then carried him into his room and tucked him in.

"Sing 'Gome?"

"Alright, what song?" Kagome failed to notice her father, mother, and grandfather in the doorway.

"For me you will," Souta said.

"For You I Will."

"Yeah, that one 'Gome."

"_**When your feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right,  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be here  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
Ill be the one to make it better,  
Ill be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
Ill be there and there is nothing  
I wont do**_

_**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will**_

_**I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms wont let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
Ill keep you safe,  
Ill stand beside you, right or wrong**_

_**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will" **_

She could see him nodding off.

"_**For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will find your heart  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
Ill give my world, Ill give it all  
Put your faith in me  
And Ill have to leave it be**_

_**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all times  
Promise you  
For you I will**_

_**I will, I will,**_

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all times  
Promise you  
For you I will"

He was asleep now. She moved his black teddy bear into his arms and tucked him in.

"_**Promise you  
for you I will  
Whoa  
I promise you  
for you I, I will."**_

She kissed her baby brother gently on the forehead. Her family had left a few seconds ago. They were now heading to bed themselves.

Kagome took a quick bath, changed, brushed her hair and teeth then went to bed.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Starting today, 'Midnight Forever' will be my Beta Reader. I wish to thank her for her helpful critiquing and for taking the time out of her day to check over my chapters.**

**Envy: I and Jakotsu will be the spokes people for her story, Stray Child.**

**Jakotsu: From this day forward, Stray Child will be edited.**


	2. Genkai and Confessions

_**Stray Child!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson or Taylor Thompson. If We Hold On Together – Diana Ross

Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps at the chance to live again, however, like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time, Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks, as she gets older and better known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

_Chapter Two_

_Genkai and Confessions_

It was lunchtime at school and Kagome was sitting with her friends discussing the arcade and games.

"It was funny, but I still can't believe you couldn't beat the score," Keiko teased Yusuke.

"It's not his fault. They were just 100,000 points better then him."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know?"

"Hehe, so Kagome, who was that lady you were with?" Keiko asked.

"That was the famous Master Genkai. She's a Martial Arts Master."

"What would you know about Martial Arts?" Yusuke asked.

"More then you, but not nearly enough. That's why Genkai is going to train me," Kagome smiled, she couldn't wait till after school.

"I doubt that an old lady could teach you anything useful."

-----

Kagome arrived at the address that her grandfather had given her. After two busses and walking a mile she finally got to the stairs, she looked up, and sadly, she couldn't see the top.

"It's a training course just getting there," Kagome mumbled to herself. "How did I talk my family into letting me go here?" She looked at her watch; it read 4:23 pm. She was wearing a fighting outfit her mom bought for her. It was a Chinese style-fighting Kimono; white polyester pants, and polyester tunic top that was all royal blue with silver collar and lining. A black polyester belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of bamboo sandals.

"Guess I better start climbing," she started up in a run for the first half, and then walked the rest of the way. Looking at her watch it was only 4:56 pm.

"You made it. Follow me.," Genkai said before leading her into a room with three arcade games. Jankan was the first, then boxing, and then karaoke.

"What's this? Are we gonna play?" Kagome was confused.

"These games are different then the ones at the arcade. The Jankan game will test your spirit awareness. The boxing game shows your spirit strength. Then finally the Karaoke game tests your energies ability to adapt and grow stronger."

"Oh, but I have Miko Energy or is that the same thing as Spirit Energy?"

"Miko is a sub type of Spirit Energy. Only the purest of souls have Miko Energy**. These games test all energy. Demon Energy, Miko Energy, and of, course Spirit Energy."

"Okay, so do I just play them?"

"Yep, like if you were at the arcade."

Kagome walked up to the Jankan game and started hitting circles. That one was easy to her, Genkai watched as her score appeared.

"180, that's higher then most of the adults who have wasted my time."

She walked up to boxing next, though she wasn't that strong and she knew it. She had tried this game at the arcade and had made a 40 on it. She held her fist tightly only to have Genkai come up behind her and fix her form.

"Your feet need to be shoulder length apart, and never tuck your thumb in when you're about to punch, you'll break it." Kagome listened and did as she was told. Looking over at Genkai she received a nod of approval. She pulled her fist back and punched, she watched her score show on the screen and her jaw almost dropped. Genkai seemed just as surprised.

"375. You have a lot of pure energy that when you learn to properly use it and as you get older you'll be damn near impossible to beat."

"The last is karaoke," Kagome ran up onto the stage and looked through the songs. She put the CD in and waited for it to start.

"Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I."

Genkai had been listening to her voice so closely that she didn't realize that she was now leaning against the stage with her eyes closed.

"Master Genkai? How was it?" Kagome shifted a bit.

"Where did you learn to sing? That was beautiful," Genkai praised as she straightened herself up. Kagome smiled as both she and Genkai looked at the score that was still rising, before finally stopping. Kagome was positively shinning when she saw her score.

"780, amazing. Your Miko Powers are strongest when you sing. Spiritual Hymns, I believe they are called. Most likely you will be able to cause a certain motion to affect anyone who listens to you sing. Like what just happened to me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I haven't felt that way in years. I liked it, I suppose in some ways I felt younger."

"Then I want to learn how to make everyone feel emotions like you did. I want people to enjoy listening to me sing." Genkai smiled at this.

"You have one more test, follow me." Genkai led her outside to a forest. Kagome looked around and shivered at the foreboding feeling coming from the forest.

"It feels evil."

"It should, it's called the Dark Forest. Do you see that big tree in the center? I want you to find the quickest way to get to it, and you have two hours. I will meet you there." With that said Genkai took off into the forest.

Kagome took one more look at her watch; it read 5:38 pm. She took off into the forest. Her family lived near a forest, granted it wasn't so scary, and her mom told her that there was a park on the other side of it and that the quickest way to get there was by going straight, so straight it was. She ran for a good twenty minutes, avoiding trees and low branches. A fox had taken to following after her, so they were sort of racing. They came to a clearing and the fox suddenly stopped and started growling. I looked around and saw fruit bats hanging from the trees.

"It's all right, Mr. Fox, come here, I'll protect you," the fox went to her and she held him close to her.

"Baldock sees a little girl. Baldock is hungry," a scratchy voice said.

"I have no food," Kagome was slowly backing up.

"You will be Baldock's food."

"Can I sing before you eat me?"

"Sing? Baldock doesn't care, but if Baldock doesn't like your song then it will be...cut short," Baldock said as he stopped in front of Kagome.

"You are my Father, I am Your child  
Would You hold me in Your arms just a little while?  
And let me know how much You care for me  
There's no other place in this world I'd rather be

And when I fall down on my knees and pray  
My heart is captured when I hear Your say

Come with me my child to a secret place  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
Come and find your rest in a secret place  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Baldock dropped to the ground and listened carefully as the little girl in front of him sang her heart out.

Everywhere I turn, everything I see  
Reminds me of the joy that You bring to me  
And I, I need You so don't let me go  
Touch me with Your healing hand  
Tell me that You understand

And when I falter, when I lose my way  
You shine Your Light on me  
And I hear Your say

Come with me my child to a secret place  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
Come and find your rest in a secret place  
I love you, I love you, I love you

And when I fall down on my knees and pray  
My heart is captured  
When I hear Your say

Come with me my child to a secret place  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
Come and find your rest in a secret place  
I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Baldock will let you go if you come back again and sing."

"I promise to come back and sing," she said before placing the fox on the ground and racing off towards the tree with the fox following. She saw Genkai sitting on the ground in front of the tree when she arrived.

"Hey Genkai, what exactly _was_ Baldock?" Genkai looked surprised at the question.

"Baldock is a lethal bat demon. Surely you didn't face him, it's only been 48 minutes."

"Well I didn't fight him if that's what you mean. I sang a song and he let me and my new friend here go, but I have to come back and sing for him again," Kagome said with a grin.

"Amazing. You finished with 1 hour 12 minutes to spare. I will train you. However you need to do your homework. You brought it right?"

"Oh, yeah I brought it. Can we do it out here?"

"Sure, let's start."

-----

"'Gome?" Souta asked as he heard a sound coming from the living room. He walked up to the corner but stopped short.

"Please, give us more time Tarukane," Souta heard his father say, his mother was whimpering in the background.

"You have three months. In three months you _will_ pay, whether it's in money or blood. Good day, Higurashi's." Souta ran back upstairs and drew a 3 and wrote munthes on a coloring book of his, he knew how long that was, Kagome taught him how to read a calendar. He climbed in bed and went to sleep, he didn't know what that was about but he knew he didn't want to be here when that man came back either.

-----

"I'm tired. I should head home Master Genkai." Kagome's watch read 7:07 pm and she wanted to get home so she could say goodnight to her brother.

"Alright then, you be careful and I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

Kagome ran down the stairs and to the bus, which had just arrived for it's last stop, it took her to another stop where she waited for the other bus, finally it arrived and she was at home. It was 8:12 pm now. She walked to her brothers' room and saw that he was asleep. She was about to close the door when he opened his eye and climbed out of bed so he could run to her.

"Souta?"

"Can you get me a colander 'Gome?" he asked.

"A calendar? Yeah sure, I'll get it right now." True to her word she stood up and went to her room. She came back with a calendar in her hands. He took it but then looked back at her.

"Where is today?" She pointed to a square. He turned the page three times then stopped and wrote in the box with the same number. 'Go wit 'Gome.' Kagome looked at it but didn't say anything. He placed the calendar on his desk and climbed back in bed she said good night and he went to sleep.

"Weird, why would he want to go with me three months from now?" She took a shower then changed into her nightclothes, drying her hair she brushed it then brushed her teeth and went to bed.

-----

"HYAAA!" Kagome yelled as she trained with Genkai. It had been five weeks and she had improved greatly. Genkai dodged a kick but couldn't avoid the energy that was placed in it as her tunic was singed a bit. She threw a punch at Kagome, who flipped backwards then lunged forward with a punch of her own.

Genkai flew back with the pressure behind the hit. For a six year old she was strong, a fast learner. In truth Genkai was proud to be her mentor. She landed on her feet then disappeared only to reappear in front of Kagome who was still not used to her speed. Genkai punched her in the stomach 13 times before stopping.

"That's enough sparing, let's go eat." Kagome's parents had said she could spend the night every once in a while so she didn't have to walk home all the time. This was one of those times.

Genkai and Kagome headed inside to eat then came out later to meditate. Afterwards Kagome had to concentrate her energy into her fingertip as she balanced on a needle. She actually enjoyed training though, she didn't care how hard it was, it was fun and she had an awesome Master training her.

"Were starting you on rock climbing now. Follow me." She led Kagome to a rocky mountain as she carried a box. When she stopped she put the box down then turned to Kagome.

"In this box are different body weights. Now I won't lie, they're heavy, very heavy," she opened the box and picked up four of the small weights, two in each hand. "Put these two on each leg and these two on each arm." Kagome did as she was told and immediately noticed a difference.

"Now what do I do Master Genkai?" Kagome asked politely.

"Now you climb and pray you don't fall. You need to reach the top before sunset. That's in three hours. Good Luck," Genkai said as she started to jump up the mountain.

Kagome looked the weights then back at Genkai. She attempted to jump like Genkai but almost fell when she got on the mountain. She would have to practice jumping with the weights. She admired Genkai and wanted to be just like her. She closed her eyes and started to jump again this time getting five jumps in before she had to grab onto a rock to stop from falling. She caught her breath and started to climb. When doing this exercise she would jump at the beginning and wouldn't stop until she fell then she would start climbing again. 2 hours and 47 minutes later, she was at the top and was tired as all heck.

"Pretty," Kagome said as she looked out at the sunset over the ocean. It made it look like the ocean was on fire.

"Yes, it is pretty. You can rest but then we go back down."

"Ah man. Alright then." Five minutes later she started to head down, not really wanting to find a way down in the dark. It was actually easier but Kagome supposed it was the whole law of gravity that was behind that. "What goes up must go down." An hour later she was on the hard ground looking up at the stars in the sky. Genkai walked up to her.

"Come on, a hot bath is waiting for you and then dinner." Kagome nodded and followed her. She took her bath then ate dinner with Genkai.

"That was fun." Genkai's eyes widened at the girl's smile. She would think that the girl would be whining, but no. She never whined. She was the perfect student. _Her_ perfect student. Genkai smiled then continued to eat.

Kagome thought about what her brother had told her then thought about telling Genkai, she decided to finish eating first.

When they cleaned up their mess Genkai turned to leave the room but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her red tunic.

"What is it Kagome?" Genkai asked the girl next to her.

"My brother told me yesterday about something he saw four weeks ago. He said that a scary looking man was in our house talking with mom and dad. Grandpa was already in bed. Well, he said mom was crying and dad was asking for more time. I'm not sure what he needs more time for but Souta said the man told them that they have 3 months and that by 3 months they will pay either in money or blood. Souta marked on his calendar that I got him that he was going to come with me at that time, he said he didn't want to be there when that man came back. Is it alright if we stay here when he comes?" Genkai thought about what she said then nodded. Kagome smiled then ran off to brush her hair and teeth then to go to bed. Genkai stayed up a little longer before heading to bed herself.

**Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Me: Um, hi, I was told that the plot I'm using doesn't work well with 4, 5, 6 year olds and that...the person was tiered of it. I think that last part was a little uncalled for, but, well, anyways. The point is, my beta left me. Um, do you guy's think my plot is bad?**


	3. Tears and the Passing of Time

_**Stray Child!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson or Taylor Thompson.

_**NOTE NOTE NOTE- Go to**_**YouTube **_**and Type in**_

**Julia Roman Abueva- "If We Hold On Together"**

**She's 10 years old and this is what I was listing to when I put that song in my story in the last chapter.**

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

_Chapter Three_

_Tears and the Passing of Time_

"WAHOO!" Kagome yelled as she jumped from rock to rock. Four weeks of this rock climbing and she had managed to jump up to the top of the mountain like Genkai and she felt great.

"Having fun I see." Genkai said as she stood next to Kagome. "Will you be staying the night with your brother tomorrow?"

"If it's still alright. My mom looked a bit jumpy this morning, my dad wasn't even there." Genkai listen to her, not sure what was going on but she didn't want to lose Kagome and had grown to like the little boy that had come with Kagome a few times.

"You are always welcomed to stay. Now lets race down." With that said they both took off down the mountain at a fast pace.

-----

Souta sat on his bed with a blue duffle bag that his sister had gotten him. It had a soccer ball on it and she had got him a soccer ball to. He was holding it close when he heard the front door slid open then shut. He stood up and ran down stairs and into his sisters' arms.

"Hey Souta, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna be here, I'm scared. Terukinai guy is gona be commin tomoro." He said into Kagome's shirt.

"Kagome, you're here. How was your training?" Her mother asked with a forced smile.

"It was good, mom who is Terukinai?"

"Where did you here that name?" Her mother looked scared.

"It doesn't matter, who is he?"

"His name is Tarukane, your dad had borrowed money from him and now we owe him but we can't pay him."

"Tarukane...I've heard his name before but I don't remember where. Mom, I'm taking Souta with me tomorrow." Kagome said, she saw her mother let a sigh of relief out.

"Alright, do you think Genkai will let you stay the night?"

"She already said yes. Mom, can we go out for ice cream?" Kagome didn't know why but she wanted to spend today with her mom and let Souta spend the day with her too.

"Sure Kagome, Souta go get your shoes on, ok."

"Yes mama." Souta ran up to his room and grabbed his shoes, running down to have Kagome help put them on, which she did with a smile.

"Ready?" Kagome's mom asked.

"We are mama." They walked out the door and immediately Kagome knew they were being watched. She reached down and took Souta's hand in her own. She spotted a black car and saw a flash.

'Humph... let them take their pictures, what can they do?' She thought to herself.

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned her head to the source of the high pitch yell. Keiko was dragging Yusuke and they were heading straight for her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome saw that her mother and brother were waiting for her patiently.

"Were heading to the park, wanna come?" Keiko asked nicely.

"No thanks, I want to spend the day with my mom. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem, bye Kagome."

"Bye guys." Kagome walked back over to her mom and brother and took Souta's hand again.

"Alright, let's go." They walked up to the ice cream vendor and ordered their ice cream. Kagome saw another flash and looked directly at the camera, her eyes flashed for a second and the camera blew up in the man's hand, he let out a cry of surprise then looked up at Kagome who was now eating her ice cream. He drove off in the opposite direction of their home.

-----

The next day Kagome gave a hug to both her mother and father then watched as Souta did the same. She knew that something bad would happen, and she had an idea of what.

"Bye mom, dad. Love you."

"Bye mama, daddy. Love you too." Kagome's parents smiled at their kids as they left and got onto a bus. As they turned the corner a black car pulled up to the curb.

-----

Genkai waited for them at the top of her stairs, when they arrived she took Souta to the room with her arcade games. He went to the soccer game first.

Kagome stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Genkai asked.

"I'm gonna go rock climbing. Do you have heavier weights?" Genkai pointed to the box from last time. Kagome pulled out the next weights that she would have to use, putting them on she took off in a run for the mountain and started to jump only getting half way before she had to start climbing. When she got to the top it was just starting to get dark. She looked down and started to jump her way to the bottom. Genkai was waiting for her when she got to the bottom.

"Your brothers in bed fast asleep." Genkai looked at her carefully choosing her next words carefully. "Tomorrow, I'll go with you and your brother. Something isn't right."

"Master Genkai, do you know a Tarukane?"

"He is the founder of the Black Black Club, I told you about him before. Gonzou Tarukane is his name."

"I remember, he's the one who sells demons for money and is trying to find some rare stone or someone who can create them. Hiruseki Stone's I believe there called, right?"

"Yes, that's correct, he hasn't had any luck finding them though. Now come eat, your brother already did."

They headed to what would soon be known as their home.

-----

The next morning Kagome wasn't feeling to well. When they arrived at Sunset Shrine Genkai's eyes widened a bit as her nose was assaulted with the smell of blood. Kagome smelt it to and turned to her brother.

"Souta go play with your soccer ball."

"Ok." He ran off to the side of the shrine and started kicking the ball around. Genkai and Kagome went inside and stopped at the sight in front of them. It wasn't a gruesome death with body parts splattered ever where but it wasn't what a six year old girl wanted to see when she came home. Kagome saw both of her parents were shot. Her mother was shot once in the head and her father twice, once in the head and the other in the gut. She ran to her mother, moving her bangs out of her moms' eyes. Kagome started to cry while Genkai called the cops.

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, go get your brother and pack what you need. The cops will take you to someone else if you don't hurry."

"Alright, hey where's my grandpa."

"Will find out later, now hurry and pack." Kagome and Souta went to their rooms and packed a suitcase full of their stuff. Kagome ran to her parent's room and grabbed her mothers Jewelry box. She looked around and saw a locket on her father's side table. It had a picture of her, Souta and her grandpa on one side and her mom and dad on the other side. She remembered something and ran into her grandpa's room and grabbed a book that had stories, legends, myths about demon's and miko's then she went back to her room and packed the book and placed the locket in the jewelry box and placed it in her suitcase. She met up with her brother in the hallway and saw that he had grabbed their fathers' wallet and had placed it in their mother's purse with her wallet.

"Here. Gome, why was Genkai covering mama and daddy with the blankets?" Kagome looked at Souta and got down on her knees so she could talk to him.

"Souta, I want you to listen carefully, Mama and Daddy... I'm not gonna lie. Mom and Dad are gone, and they aren't coming back." She could see his eyes water up. "It's not your fault and it's not my fault. That man Tarukane is to blame, he did this." Souta nodded his head in understanding.

"They are watchin over us from a higher place?" He asked, Kagome wiped a stray tear of his and smiled lightly.

"Yea, their watching us, from a higher place. It's a pretty place to, with fields of flowers, and pearly white temples that they can live in." He nodded and took her hand as she stood up, Genkai had been listening and was starting to get teary eyed herself.

"Let's go Genkai." Kagome said as she stood in front of Genkai. She nodded and Kagome followed her out with Souta still holding her hand, tears were running down his face nonstop.

Genkai, Kagome, and Souta left the house as the police came up to them.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay for a second." Genkai let an annoyed sigh out and nodded. The man was tall. He looked young about 35 years old, with long white hair that was held in a ponytail at the top of his head and went past his knees. He looked really strong but really nice. He walked up to Kagome and got on one knee. Kagome picked his hair up so it wouldn't get dirty causing him to smile.

"Hey there, I need you to answer some questions."

"How about we skip the questions and I tell you who killed them?" Kagome said as she played with his hair.

"Uh...do you know who did it?" He asked in surprise. She looked up from his hair and stared him in the eye with watery eyes.

"Gonzou Tarukane. My parents owed a lot of money." Kagome said as tears started to fall. "I don't know where my grandfather is though. Master Genkai is gonna take care of us though."

"Do you have any living relatives?" He knew that without signed consent from her parents that she couldn't live with Genkai unless she had no living relatives.

"Yes."

"Do you have their name and phone number?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me them?"

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, baffled at just being told no.

"Mama would want me to be safe, Master Genkai has been training me for the past nine weeks, and I'm staying with her." He looked as if he was slapped. Kagome turned away and released his hair as he stood up just as an officer came out of the house walking up to the white haired officer. He handed him a piece of paper which he read over. He walked over to Genkai who was standing with Kagome and Souta.

"Ma'am, this was written to you." He said handing her the note. It was written in neat cursive handing writing.

_**Dear Genkai,**_

_**I'm sorry to say that I haven't heard of you before Kagome came home telling me about you. I wish I could have met the women who my daughter looked up to so much. She told me about the training you put her through and I will admit that at first I was worried, until I saw how her eyes lit up. **_

_**I know that will not be here when she gets home and I would only be too happy if you watched Kagome and Souta grow up for me in my place. I can't protect them where I'm going nor can her father, but I know you can. Please watch over my babies for me. **_

_**Sadly their grandfather was killed earlier on, we don't know where his body is but Tarukane had so kindly told us this. Tell them that their mom and dad love them and that we will always be with them.**_

_**P.S – Kagome's birthday is on the 1**__**st**__** of December, and Souta's birthday is on the 8**__**th**__** of June. She will be turning 7 and he will be turning 3. We bought them presents in advanced and there in our closet, please give them to Kagome and Souta on their birthdays.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_** Rei & Kino Higurashi**_

"Genkai? What does it say?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother has just given me permission to take you in and raise you. She told me to tell you and your brother that she loves you both. That of course was from both of your parents. Now take your stuff to the bus and wait for me." They were about to comply but were stopped by the old officer.

"I will drop you three off, you can put your stuff in the trunk. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Officer Inu No Taishou." Genkai nodded and Kagome took her suitcase and Souta as she placed them in the now opened trunk. Souta climbed into the back seat and Kagome followed in next to him. Genkai and Inu No Taishou were talking a bit about Kagome's grandfather but Kagome and Souta couldn't hear. Kagome shut the door as Genkai got in the passenger side of the vehicle and Inu No Taishou got in the drivers side. Driving Kagome and Souta to their new home, Genkai knew it would be hard for them.

-----

It's been two years and in truth Kagome was a little sad. She was remembering the gifts that she and Souta had received on their birthdays.

_2 years ago June 8__th_

"_Souta, this one was from your dad and this one was from your mom." Genkai said as she placed two gifts on the table in front of him. He smiled and said thank you. He opened the one from his mom and inside the box was a big book on soccer plans and teams, also a soccer uniform. He was happy and loved the gift. He had been practicing Soccer with his sister and Martial arts but she was way better. In the corner of the box was another little box that was wrapped. It said from grandpa on it. He opened the box and it revealed a set of black daggers with silver tips._

"_Wow!" He set them gently to the side and opened his fathers' gift to him. It was an art set, his father knew that he loved to draw, and so did his sister. He was rarely seen doing it in public though. The art set cam with colored pastels, jazz paints, water paints, chalk, paint brushes, paint remove, pencils, drawing paper, and canvas's. It even came with an easel and paint plate that had a hole that you could place your finger in to hold it._

"_Now you can paint scenery to, and in public to. The world is coming to an end." Kagome said with a smile causing Genkai to smile._

"_Oh, stop it. I draw in public you just aren't ever there."_

"_Drawing in front of an animal isn't considered public Souta." She laughed when he blushed slightly._

_He picked up Kagome's gift next, it was small. He opened it to find a gold heart shaped locket with one caret diamond in the center of the heart. He opened it to see a picture of his parents and grandfather on one side and then a picture of Kagome him and Genkai on the other side. He smiled and placed the long chain over his head._

_Genkai handed him two more gifts, one from her and one from the officer Inu No Taishou._

"_Genkai had gotten him a photo album and had placed pictures in it of his family and of their time with her. She had gone back to the Sunset shrine and brought a bunch of stuff back with her, pictures of him and Kagome as a kid and with their parent's and grandfather. Then there were pictures of him drawing and training. Doing school and playing with animals."_

"_Thanks Genkai, this must have taken a long time to put together." He had watery eyes as he looked at a picture of his mom and dad holding each other in a field of wildflowers._

_He opened the last gift which was from Inu No Taishou. It was actually already opened and in plain sight for all to see. In a white bird cage, sitting on a fake branch was a white dove, Souta opened the cage and Genkai slid the door closed so it couldn't leave the room. The bird sat on Souta's finger then flapped it wings and flew to his shoulder where it nibbled on his ear. A flash went off and he looked up to see Genkai holding a camera and smiling._

_Six moths later December 1st_

_Kagome sat at the same table with a group of present and cards. Over the past few months she had met a lot of kids. Sesshoumaru was Inu No Taishou's oldest son and he was nine. He was always watching out for her saying that she was like a little sister to him which made her smile. Inuyasha was a year younger then Kagome which meant he was six now that she was seven. Souta really looked up to Inuyasha. Keiko and Yusuke were there to._

_Kagome opened the cards first which were from Inuyasha who got her a set of sapphire earrings that matched her eyes, Keiko who also made her a bracelet with really pretty beads. She wore one just like it only Kagome's were a pretty emerald green and hers were a sapphire blue. And Yusuke got her a letter and a necklace that had a fox with an amber/gold eye and a green eye with three initials on it, K.Y.K._

"_Thanks guys, there beautiful."_

_She went to open Sesshoumaru's gift next and saw that it wasn't even wrapped. It was however holy and she didn't mean it was blessed. It was really holy. There were holes all over the box and it was yipping or maybe it was yapping. I took the lid off and found out that it was most definitely yipping. A little fox, the fox was white with one green eye and one amber/gold eye. It was absolutely adorable._

"_Awe, it's adorable. I remember a story that my grandpa used to tell me, out of all my stories this was my favorite. It's called _

'_**The Tale of the Fox Thief, Youko Kurama.'**_

_Youko Kurama was a Youkai Kitsune who lived in the Makai for four centuries or so. He was a thief, a very good one actually. He led a group of demon bandits in stealing. _

_He was cold, cruel, and fearless. And might I also say, very beautiful. A powerful demon, however, he had never cared for anyone but himself. He possessed a limitless ability of controlling plants and was usually seen fighting with a beautiful red rose that could be changed into his frequently used weapon, the rose whip. _

_For a very long time he reigned as the king of thieves, for he was the notorious Youko Kurama and excelled in what he did. But on one fateful night, Kurama was badly wounded as he was shot by a hunter. Death was knocking at his door and he was not prepared to open it so soon. _

_Frustrated, Kurama tried to think of a way to escape his nearing end. And he finally did he would send his soul into the Human World and enter the pregnant body of a human female._

_THE END!_

_Hehe. I know what I want to name him, Youko, that's his name Youko. Thanks Sesshoumaru."_

"_No problem." He said with a smile. Everyone had been paying close attention to the story but he was curios about something. "What happened to Youko, was he reborn as a demon or human, did he die."_

"_He was a human boy with vibrant red hair and gorgeous green eyes, he held the soul of Youko but not the appearance. That didn't make him any less beautiful though. He could use the rose whip and other attacks of Youko. Oh and he had an odd obsession with shiny things." She said with a smile._

"_Did your grandfather tell you all of that?"_

"_No, only the story of when he was a thief oh and how he died."_

"_Then how do you know that he's a human with a demons soul, and how do you know what he looks like?" She smiled._

"_I don't, in fact I have always wondered what happened to, that's just what I think happened, oh and as for the look's, I just thought it was a good combination, and the shiny obsession thing, well he was a thief." Kagome grinned at his look of disbelief._

"_I can't believe that I was following the story only to be told you didn't know."_

_Kagome laughed as she continued to open gifts. Souta's was next, he had gotten her this gorgeous doll that had black hair and blue eyes, it kind of looked like her hair was a little longer, she wore a sapphire blue dress with silver mixed in and black lace for a trim. In her hand's she held a white rose. Her head was tilted so that it looked like she was looking at the rose with a gentle smile on her face. The doll looked life like almost._

"_Souta, it's beautiful."_

"_I had it custom made by a nice lady I met, she said her name was Kaede." He said with a big grin._

_The next gift was from her dad, an ash wood bow and arrow set. There were about thirty if not more arrows and a bow that was as tall as Genkai. Kagome looked at it in awe, she had always wanted a bow and arrow, only she had never used one before._

"_Genkai, have you ever used a bow and arrow before."_

"_Nope, but that lady you mentioned before Souta, she has a sister named Kikyou who knows how to use a bow and arrow. I'll see if she can teach you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, besides that, I really want to see how well you use those." Genkai smiled with delight._

_Like Souta's there was another box wrapped that was from her grandfather. She opened it to see a black velvet box. She opened the box and saw a beautiful pink orb like jewel attached to a silver chain. It was beautiful. She had seen a picture in the book she had taken from his room. She placed it back in the velvet box and closed it before setting it on the table. Inu No Taishou was staring in surprise at the box._

"_Is something wrong?" She asked him._

"_Huh, oh no, nothings wrong it's just, the jewel is something that had been thought to be missing for hundreds of years. It's called the Shikon No Tama, or more commonly known as the Jewel of Four Souls. I'm sure you will learn more about it soon."_

_She nodded and looked back at the box then back to her other presents. She picked up Genkai's and opened it. Inside was a new training outfit that was black with yellow lining and a yellow collar and a pink sash and whit pants. It was the same polyester fabric as her other one only this one included white shoes just like Genkai's. (Again, just like Genkai's just with those colors.) There was also a book of songs and a place in the back where she could write up to twenty of her own songs._

"_Thanks Genkai." Kagome said as she looked threw the book then sat it down with her other things. There were only two left._

"_You're welcome Kagome." Genkai was snapping pictures. She had taken a liking to cameras now that she had two reasons to use them._

_She grabbed Inu No Taishou's gift and opened it, inside was a sword that had a black hilt and scabbard, the scabbard had a white fox painted on to it, it had the same green eye and amber/gold eye. She took the blade out and saw it was very sharp, shoot, she heard it at the top of the bled written in kanji on the blade was the word 'Protector' and had a small rose next to it._

"_Cool thanks. But I have a question."_

"_What's that. If it's about learning, I can teach you."_

"_Well, hehe, that was one of them. My other one was, did you guys go shopping together or something?"_

"_No, why do you ask?"_

"_Oh nothing, just what's with all of the foxes? Did I have a theme, or by any chance tell anyone that my favorite animal was a fox?"_

_Everyone looked at her gifts then started laughing._

"_That's what we call a coincidence." Inu No Taisho said. She just looked doubtful at the gifts, this was no coincidence, this was someone telling her something. Maybe she should start collecting foxes. She softly laughed at that._

_Kagome grabbed her moms' gift which was the last gift on the table and opened it. Inside was her mothers wedding dress, engagement ring, wedding ring, wedding shoes, and other wedding accessories. Necklaces, rings, her tiara and bracelets even her bouquet and her photo album from her wedding. At that moment Kagome started to cry. A letter caught her eye as she picked it up and opened it._

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**Wow, your seven now. I wish I could have been there in the flesh but I guess spirit will have to do. Your father was crying as I wrote this, he sends his love.**_

_**You know when you were born, the first thing you tried to grab was my ring you had a little obsession with shiny things when you were little. It reminded me of that Fox Demon you liked so much. Youko I believe was his name, who knows maybe you have the spirit of a fox in you too.**_

_**I had dreams of your wedding, seeing you walk down the isle with your father, then a couple years later you would have a baby and I would be holding my grand baby when he would have soft black hair and when he opened his gorgeous green eyes he would be looking right at me.**_

_**I don't expect you to where any of this, when you get married it will be your wedding. I want you to know though, I'm always here for you, and this is yours and only yours. I love you Kagome and your brother. Oh, how I wanted to be there to help you put the dress on, and to do your hair. That was my dream, to be there when you promised too share you life with the man who would make you happy. To hear you exchange I Do's.**_

_**Promise me you will find happiness, and I promise to watch over you and your brother with your father. I'm watching over you now, my angel.**_

_**Your mom**_

_**P.S. - Tell your brother your father and I love him.**_

"_Mom says to tell you that she and dad love you Souta." She said as tears fell from her eyes. Genka walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her, and then Kagome started to laugh. Genkai pulled back and noticed she was smiling._

"_Kagome, are you ok?"_

"_She has already planed what my son is going to look like. Haha. Of all the things she rights about, she rights what my son will look like. Then she says that I'm the one that has an obsession with shiny things." Everyone laughed at that. She gave Genkai the letter who after reading it was crying herself. She folded the letter and placed it back in the box with the dress._

-----

It's been a year since then and she was eight now. She had moved the box her mother had given her in a spot nobody could find. Baldock was watching it for her. He said nobody would be aloud to get it while he guarded it and she trusted him.

She stood up from the school bench she had been sitting on, Yusuke and Keiko walked over to her and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. Keiko hugged her and Kagome willingly returned it. Yusuke smiled a bit, these two were the reasons he went to school. He always got in fights but he stay for Kagome who need the emotional support and Keiko who... uh, forced him to stay.

"I'm gonna head home now." Kagome said the other two nodded and said goodbye.

Kagome was walking across the street when all of a sudden a car came, speeding the car hit her before she had a chance to look up at the sound of screeching tires.

-----

Kagome opened her eyes and saw clouds, she looked around noticed she was floating. She looked down and saw... she was dead.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Envy: Its official, your timing sucks.**

**Me: Why is that?**

**Envy: **_**She looked down and saw... she was dead. **_**What the hell kind of ending is that to a chapter.**

**Me: A pretty good one if I do say so myself.**

**Envy: Your reviewers will be mad.**

**Me: So, you're mad and you don't see me crying over it. Besides you called me a Fanfiction Whore.**

**Envy: I apologized.**

**Me: I know hehe. Read and Review.**

**Envy: Please and Saank You.**


	4. Contracts, 5 year training, discoveries

_**Stray Child!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson or Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy. Cristina Vee- Hare Hare Yukai English

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

_Chapter Four_

_Contracts, 5 year training, discoveries_

She was dead. Right there in front of her, the car that hit her was still there. A black car...

"Wait, a black car? THAT ASSWHOLE KILLED ME ON PURPOSE. THIS IS MAURDER. I WANT AN ETERNIE." Kagome screamed, she flew down to the man and tried to hit.

"No, why can't he feel it, at least a chill or something. Damn it, I'm GONNA HAUNT YOU, YOu bastard, he doesn't even know I'm here. I'm dead!" She said again.

"Bingo!" An annoyingly cheerful voice said. A woman with light blue hair that went down past her shoulder in pigtails said. She was wearing a Black Death robe and had a scythe in her hands. It would have probably scent shivers down a person's spine except for a few things, blue hair, pink eyes, cat like smile, and the cherry on top... her voice. She couldn't scare a crow, let alone a human or demon.

"Are you supposed to scare me?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow, something she had picked up from Sesshoumaru.

"I'm Botan, death, you know, scary grim reaper." She said as she waved the scythe around. Kagome ducked as it went over her head cutting a few strands of her hair that had gone flying up as she went down.

"You shouldn't wear black, pink is a better color for you, and try wearing your hair in a ponytail. Oh and lose the scythe, your going to poke an eye out with it, _or cut a head off, which ever comes first_. Get a broom and float on it, _ya damn psychopath_." She mumbled certain parts to avoid having a certain scythe in her back.

"I don't have a broom, oooh. I do have an oar though." Botan said as she produced an oar out of nowhere. Her outfit changed into a pink and light blue kimono, she took her hair out of the pigtails and put it in a high pony tail.

"Better, besides that, what kid wants to be afraid, even in death?"

"Oh, good point." Botan said as she pulled out a book.

"What's that?"

"It's a book about people who have died, including you. Wonderful isn't it? You've gone down in history, your names in a book."

"Don't make me hit you." Kagome said clenching her fists.

"Oh right, it says that you have mastered the spirit wave, and sword. Oh you mastered archery and are excellent in martial arts. You mastered... you have mastered a lot, haven't you?" Kagome smirked as she remembered all the training she went through, then she frowned as she though about how she died so easily. "Anyways, you mastered Spiritual Hymns, your top in your classes and you're a great cook. Your mother and father were killed. Oh yes I remember your mother. She laughed when I told her I was the Grim Reaper. Your father was poking me a lot. Your grandfather was very interested in my scythe. Well anyways if you were given the chance to live again would you take it?"

"Na, I want to see my family."

"What about that family?" Botan asked as she pointed to a cop car that just pulled up, Genkai and Souta got out of the car and ran up to Kagome's body. Genkai held Souta as tears formed in her eyes, not being able to hold them in this time...she cried.

"I never saw her cry before, her eyes got watery at times but she always held her tears in."

"I will give you a while to think about it." Botan said as she left.

Kagome floated over to Genkai and placed her hand on her shoulder. She was surprised when Genkai's head shot up and her hand reached over and touched hers. She kept it there for a while before pulling her hand away from her and doing the same to Souta. His reaction wasn't the same, there was no reaction.

Kagome got on her knees next to Genkai and whispered in her ear.

"_Don't let them take my body, I __**will**__ be back!" _Kagome smiled when Genkai nodded. Genkai stood up and walked over to Inu No Taishou who seemed shocked with what she had said not sure if he should believe her he decided to though and nodded his head.

-----

It had been four hours now, and I was looking at my self laying lifeless in a casket. Yusuke was holding Keiko as she cried. He himself had to fight tears. Sesshoumaru sat against a tree with Youko in his lap. The fox had grown since she got him. His head turned and stared right at her before he turned back and licked Sesshoumaru's hand. Inuyasha was crying in his mom's arms. She was nice and pretty to, her name was Izayou. Sesshoumaru's mother Yumei was still alive, and in truth I liked her more. She sat next to Sesshoumaru her was up in a complicated bun, it was the same as Inu No Taishou. I found out a while back that Inu No Taisho, Yumei, and Sesshoumaru were dog demons, Inuyasha was half dog demon half human.

"I can't believe she's dead. Dad said that the man who claimed it was an accident was lying. But he has no proof. He can't just say he can smell a lie." Sesshoumaru said. "She was murdered, that Tarukane guy is to blame."

"Your right, but there is nothing we can do about it. This is her fight and she will fight it herself, we can only help, but in small ways. Sesshoumaru, do you really think she will stay down, you know Kagome and she isn't weak, no car is going to stop her from coming back." Sesshoumaru smiled a bit and nodded. His mother gave him a hug before standing up to go outside.

She saw Genkai training and walked up to her and got into a fighting stance. Genkai saw this and turned to face her. Yumei was luckily wearing a pair of black silk pants and a blue silk shirt with sandals. Genkai wore her usual outfit only it was black with silver lining, a silver collar and green sash and belt. She lunged forward, tears in her eyes. She knew Kagome was coming back but seeing her in there like that tore her up. Yumei dodged the punches and sent a few at Genkai herself, Genkai jumped out of the way then appeared next to her. The fight continued for a while.

'How come she didn't sense the danger coming, she should have been able to dodge.'

Kagome flew down and whispered in her ear again.

"_Right hook."_

"Right hook it is." Genkai said throwing a right hook and taking Yumei down. "Hurry back Kagome." She walked over to Yumei and held her hand out to her. Yumei took it gratefully and stood up.

-----

"Have you decided yet?" Botan said as she appeared next to her.

"Yeah, I want to live." With that said Botan smiled and scooted over on her oar giving Kagome some room to sit on it. Then she took off.

"King Enma wishes to speak with you. He is the King of Spirit World, and he is the one who will bring you back to life." She said. A couple minutes later we arrive at a door. Botan knocked and waited for the door to open. Once it was opened they walked in and down the hall, a little boy was standing out side of a really big door shaking. Kagome walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Hey, are you ok kid."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just about to meet with my father. Something about bringing some girl back to life. I need to go in with no fear, and stand tall with, pride." The boy said.

"You're a foot tall, how much pride could you possibly have?"

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, let's go in together then. If your father is King Enma, then I'm the one that's coming back to life. I'm Kagome." She said holding her hand out to the boy.

"I'm Koenma." He shook her hand then told a blue demon guard to open the door, Botan had already left. The two walked in and the door slammed shut behind them. Kagome watched Koenma bow down on one knee, and did the same.

"**I assume you met my son in the hallway and you have met Kagome?"**

"Yes father."

"**Good. Then I don't need to introduce you."**

"Wait a second, I still don't know who you are. Besides your name you don't really exist to me." Kagome said as she stood up, Koenma tried to pull her down but was too small. All of a sudden he changed into an eight year old boy. His brown hair fell in his brown eyes. He was about an inch taller then Kagome. He pulled her down with him as he got back down on his knee.

"**Never question me again." Enma said with a raise in his voice.**

"I didn't question you, I pointed out a fact. I don't know who you are."

"**My name is Enma, King of the Spirit World."**

"There now was that so hard? It's nice to meet you." She said as she stood up once more, bowing lightly then getting on her knee again. "Hey you're a lot cuter like that." Kagome said as she faced a now blushing Koenma.

"**Getting back on track, you told Botan that you wanted to live again. Then I will give you your life back, but you will work for me and occasionally my son when he needs you. Is that understood?"**

"Sure, why not? So... what exactly do I do, go back to Genkai's? She has my body still you know?"

"**Yes, I am aware of that. I want you to sign this and your soul will reenter your body once more."**

"I don't sign till after I read. I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"**No, your right. You were however... killed yesterday."**

"_Damn smart ass."_ Koenma stifled a laugh at that.

"**Watch it girl!"**

"Humph." Kagome looked at the paper that appeared before her. She read over it and added some stuff and crossed out some stuff before handing it to Koenma who read it out loud for his father.

"_When signing this ____will agree to the following arrangements. They will be responsible for top class missions, taking care of assassinating and/or arresting problem demons. Under no circumstance are they to ignore an order. They will be required to dress in uniform. Once brought back to life they will not be aloud to come in contact with previous friends or family members. Nor are they aloud to send word to them in any form. They will also be required to stay in an Enma/Koenma approved home._

_Please sign here____ if you agree to these terms._

_Please sign here____ if you agree to these terms._

That was the original. She changed a few things though.

_When signing this ____will agree to the following_

_arrangements. They will be responsible for top class missions, taking care of assassinating and/or arresting problem demons. Orders will be followed, however they will do things the way he/she feel appropriate. Also if requested a demon will be placed on probation if they feel he/she deserves a second chance. They will __NOT__ be required to dress in a uniform of __ANY__ sort. Once brought back to life they will be allowed to continue training for a total of five years with any previous masters or teachers. They will also be required to stay in an Enma/Koenma/Kagome approved home. After training they will be allowed to keep in touch with previous friends and family members._

_Please sign here____ if you agree to these terms._

_Please sign here____ if you agree to these terms._

That was hers." Koenma said, he could feel the heat from his father's anger radiating off of him.

"**Fine, give me hers and I'll sign the damn thing, besides that, the training may prove good for her." **Enma signed then Koenma, both signatures at the bottom. Then Kagome signed at the top.

Her body appeared before her, cut up and scratched.

"Oh hell no, I am not getting in that body like that. When I wake up it will hurt like _hell._" Enma growled a bit before calling Botan in and having her heal Kagome's body. It didn't take to long.

"Thanks Botan."

"Oh it's no problem at all, Kagome." Botan said as a portal appeared before her. Kagome was about to walk into it when a hand caught hers. She turned to see the 8 year old Koenma there.

"Here, this way I can get in contact if I need you. My father most likely will send Botan if he needs you." He said as he handed her a ruby red compact, she opened it to see eye shadow and an eye shadow brush. The colors had numbers engraved in them and the mirror turned into a small screen.

"Cool, keep in touch and call me when you need me." She said, and then jumped into the portal. She felt like she was falling, she landed on her feet in a crouching position in front of Genkai who jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry Genkai, I didn't mean to scare you." Genkai let out a breath then smiled.

"I was heading in to get rid of that casket, you want to help me?" She asked. Kagome nodded, they threw the casket over a cliff and watched it break apart as pieces flew everywhere.

"Hey Genkai, I have to train for 5 years, um, but I don't want Yusuke or Keiko to know I'm alive, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru for that matter too. Is there a way you can block scents and auras until I learn how to hide them?"

"I have some sutras that hide scents and auras. You can place them around the area." Kagome did that and placed some in front of the forest to. In case they came here she could hide out for a while, maybe even hang out with Baldock.

Kagome headed to the front to see Genkai holding a box. Kagome immediately smiled as she held up the third set of weights. She put them on, each one weighed 30 pounds. The first set was 10 pounds and the second was 20. There were 10 sets, and as she went up a set it was an extra 10 pounds. That's 120 pounds in all, and when you are jumping rock to rock, that's heavy.

"Ready to race Kagome?" Kagome nodded and they took off towards the mountain, Souta was watching from the window with a smile on his face as he looked back at Youko. He continued drawing the fox who was posing as he sat up straight, holding his head up high the fox acted as if the world revolved around him.

-----

Kagome was jumping up the mountain and made it only a third of the ways up this time. She continued to climb up then ram back down.

She practiced singing later that night after eating and tucking Souta in. Youko hadn't left her side since she got back. She had also written a song to that she was quite proud of.

She saw how late it was getting and headed straight for bed.

-----

Eight months had passed and she was placing 40 pound weights on now. Yep that's right, she could jump up that mountain with 120 pounds holding her down. Now it's 160 pounds. Just thinking of the number hurt her muscles.

"Well, here I go." She said as she took off up the mountain, It was getting easier to jump now, though she made it half up, it was a lot better then when she first started. She felt a strong aura enter onto Genkai's grounds. No one had come to visit Genkai sense she came back to life. Genkai should be training Souta now.

"It's Mr. Taishou, I'll say hi when I finish training." She said to herself. Genkai still did the basic training with her. Balancing on a needle wasn't that hard really. With a finger and a little bit of her miko energy between the needle and her finger, it was really quite simple. Then there were sparing matches with her brother and with Genkai. She had to run up and down the stairs three times a day now, with the same weights that she used for mountain climbing. Now that one got exhausting, once before breakfast, before lunch, and before dinner. Dinner was always healthy, and she rarely ate sweets.

"Now, I go down." Kagome said from the top of the mountain, from where she was she could see Mr. Taishou heading her way with Genkai and Souta. Souta was now 5 years old, birthday was 2 months ago, mine would be in 3 and half months then I would be 9.

"Hurry down Kagome. You will be practicing our sword fighting with Inu No Taishou today. We will discuss training days inside while you're practicing with Souta." Genkai said as Kagome ran down the hill. When she heard her say hurry Kagome jumped and gravity took its course. Kagome landed gently with one foot placed behind her other.

"Was that quick enough for ya?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yes, but please try not to scare your brother like that again. You did just come back to life." Genkai said pointing at her bug eyed brother. She laughed softly and bent to give him a hug which he gladly returned. The four walked back and started with the sword training, Souta was practicing aim as he threw his daggers which he had a lot more of now thanks to Inu No Taishou, at the trees that Genkai had painted red dots on.

"Kyaa! Ha Hiiya." Kagome could be heard outside while Genkai talked to Inu No Taishou about when he could train her.

"Monday's, Wednesday's and Fridays will be good. I got in contact with Kikyou and she said that she will train with her on Tuesday's and Thursday's. I will be adding to her training and that will take up her Saturday's and she likes to use Sunday's for singing and vocal practice, she also uses her free time to right songs and practice by herself what we teach her and she often spars with her brother."

"Monday's, Wednesday's and Fridays are perfect. So how has she been doing?"

"Well, she is climbing the mountain with 40 pounds on both arms and legs. I don't know about you but that's not exactly the easiest of tasks for an 8 year old, that's 160 pounds she has to carry up and down a mountain. I can't believe she jumped a third of that mountain down to get to us quicker."

"My oldest is 11 now and he is just starting on 200 pounds. She will be lifting that at age 9. She is improving fast. I want to bring Sesshoumaru to train with her. Would that be ok with you?"

"She had told me that she didn't want Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Keiko or Yusuke to know that she was back yet. I will have to ask her. I mean Yusuke and Keiko, they were her first friends from what I know, even though I've only met them twice they were close and she doesn't even want then to know. I want her to train with him though, so yeah, I'll talk to her." She said as she watched Kagome and Souta train. Inu No Taishou nodded in agreement.

-----

Kagome put her sword away and her brother put his daggers up as he pulled them out of trees. It would be dinner time soon and she had to run down and back up the stairs. She placed the weights on and took off.

-----

Genkai watched as Kagome came in. Inu No Taishou had left awhile ago to go eat dinner with his own family. He had told Genkai that if Kagome agreed that not the next time he came but the time after he would bring Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Genkai asked.

"Huh? Sure Genkai." She said as she sat on the other side of the table that was in front of Genkai.

"Inu No Taishou hasn't told anyone that your alive, however we both wanted you to train with Sesshoumaru on Monday's, Tuesday's and Wednesday's when he came to train you."

"Well, I guess it's alright, I just don't want Yusuke or Keiko to know. I mean, I was hit by a car, killed, and they saw my body, then I come back to life? What's the chance of that ever happening to either of them? It's a .1 out of 9,999,999.9 percent chance that that would ever happen to one of them."

"I guess your right. Go ahead and eat, your brother already did." Genkai said as she grabbed some food herself and ate.

-----

It's been 4 years and 8 months since that day. Genkai had added swimming laps to Kagome's schedule on Saturday's. That lake was friezing cold in the winter and it was January and still freezing cold. Kagome would perform in the living room, singing the many songs that she had written. She sang at least once a month to Baldock who she had frequently visited. The red fox had become good friends with Baldock too. Not to mention her Youko, they were so close that 'she' was now lying on a pillow in front of a fire with a rather plump belly. No, she wasn't fat, she was pregnant. Kagome had named her after a winter flower being that's when she got pregnant. Her name was Camellia, which oddly enough means Cinderella. Youko hardly ever leaves her side. In fact, right now he was being brought in a towel. Souta had given him a bath, while I gave Camellia one, that being the reason she was lying in front of the fire. Youko moved over to Camellia and curled up next to her, placing a paw on her stomach. Souta sat next to them with his easel, paint plate, paints, and brushes. He put paints on the plate and started painting.

Souta was now 10 and Kagome was 13. Souta had gotten a lot stronger, when he had turned 7 he started the training she did. He was now on 50 pounds each leg and arm. 200 pounds was heavy. Sesshoumaru had trained with them to. He was 15 and could now lift the 80 pound weights on each leg and arm, 320 pounds in total. Kagome however had moved to the 90 pound weights. That was 360 pounds. Mrs. Yumei came by often and trained with the three, she even trained with Genkai a lot. During previous birthday's, Kagome and Souta had gotten a lot of different weapons. Kikyou got her a new bow and arrow set and some books that she wanted her to study. She also got her miko garbs that she wore when training with her. They wore the same only Kikyou's were red and Kagome were blue. She had actually found a little bit out about Kikyou, she was 24 years old now and also liked singing. Kagome had listened to and thought she was great.

Her hair now went down past her hips now and actually looked like it had darkened and gotten silkier. At least that's what Genkai, Souta, Inu No Taishou, and Sesshoumaru said. Her blue eyes had darkened a shade too, and obviously she was taller, at least by a foot.

Souta had gotten taller too, and his hair was a bit longer but he kept it short and nicely trimmed never letting it go past his ears or eyes.

Genkai also let her hair grow out and kept it in a braid that came to the middle of her back. Now here is the weirdest thing that has happened in Genkai's home. She looks like she's getting younger, Genkai had told Kagome the first time she heard her sing that she felt younger, so Kagome thought it might be here voice. Genkai didn't look much like a grandmother anymore but a mom, her hair was brighter and barely had grey, her eyes were soft brown, there were barely any wrinkles, and her skin was softer and lighter. Genkai had taken to training with Kagome and Sesshoumaru to get back in shape. Inu No Taishou thought it was funny the way Genkai was acting. Inu No Taishou trained with Souta most of the time now yet also taught me stealth for 2 years.

Kikyou had started training Kagome a year ago in aura sensing and hiding auras, creating barriers and purification, which wasn't as hard as swimming in a slushy lake.

It was official though, that she had over stayed her visit when her Ruby Red Compact went off while she was placing weights on her arms and legs, as she finished and picked it up, opening the compact to see a 13 year old Koenma.

"Hey Koenma, what's up?" Kagome asked as she sat the compact on her side table and brushed her hair, placing it in a braid.

"Nothing really, I finally mastered transforming, and I can control it to. Oh, but that's not why I called you, I need you to find a way to pinpoint demons without being caught, just so we can watch over them. For now at least."

"Like gathering them in one place, I can do that while singing, but they would half to hear me and I'm not sure how I can get everyone in Tokyo Japan to hear me. Look, I will find a way. I'll call you when I do." Kagome said as she sat her brush down.

"Alright, but you have a week to find a way, then I start using demon whistles."

"Haha, alright, I'll talk to you soon Koenma."

"Bye."

She closed her compact and walked out the door deciding to for a longer walk the she normally did. Walking to the park she stopped to rest and sat on the swing and started singing. It was around 8:30 so not many would be out right now.

"I want to be the only one who  
can solve the mysteries that take   
control of our lives  
With my friends, we can go anywhere in this world  
Forever for all of time, booon

Oh this dream, that will warp and loop  
inside my mind  
Plays around with my heart, I imagine someday  
that it might  
Absorb us all!

I still remember that sunny day  
Magical games that we used to play  
pour down endlessly, couldn't possibly  
take these memories from me

I'll see you tomorrow, then we can say  
"we're laughing and humming all of the way!"  
Gather happiness, using togetherness  
You'll find it isn't hard if you can really try

Gotta learn to chase it, gotta yearn to grasp it  
We love dreaming big, so dream and dream  
"suki deshou""

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a man with long black hair and a scar on his left eye, he was wearing a black suit and a limo was parked behind him.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked politely.

"Yes you can, my name is Sakyo Valdez, I own a singing company called Blossom Productions. Ever heard of it?" He asked as he handed her a card. Kagome's eyes widened in recognition of the name.

"Heard of you, I have wanted to sing for this company since I was a little girl. What can I do for you?" She said as she stood up to face him properly.

"Well, I over heard you singing and stopped the car to listen. Your voice is amazingly strong for your age. I'm trying to make a girls singing group of five but only have three. If you have a friend that can sing I would be forever in your debt if you both came to the studio. Any time it doesn't matter." He said, with a smile.

"I have a friend who sings wonderfully. She is 24 though and I'm only 13." She said.

"That's fine. One of the other girls are 13, the other two are 17. They sound ok together but they need more. You are perfect, but I need another to make five."

Kagome nodded.

"I'll bring her by. See ya."

Kagome smiled all the way home as she ran to see Kikyou already there waiting for her, Genkai and Souta were drinking tea outside also waiting for her.

"Kikyou, guess what?"

"What? You found out that you had green eyes instead of blue?" She asked with a smile.

Kagome frowned and pulled her red compact out, opening it she looked in the mirror.

"I have blue eyes."

Genkai, Souta, and Kikyou started laughing at that.

"Kikyou... huh, anyways. I got us an audition at Blossom Productions. You have to come with me. The owner of the building, he said that he was building a girl group of 5 and have 2 spots left. He heard me singing in the park and came up to me. Please come."

"Alright, I'll come."

"Great, he also told me that two were 17, and one was 13 my age."

"That's great, two teens and two preteens. How old is the owner? 15?"

"Nope, if I'm correct, he' 25. He's cute to." Kagome said with a smile.

"When do we go?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. I still have training." With that said she took off to the mountain.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Me: I'm just curious, but am I uploading fast enough?**

**Envy: I'm sure you are.**

**Me: Well the reason I'm uploading so much is that... I uh, want to know what happens to. Hehe.**

**Envy: But don't you already know what is gonna happen.**

**Me: Nope, not a clue. I'm making it up as I go.**

**Envy: Oh god, this stories fate and many others are in the hands of a complete idiot. I'M IN THE HANDS OF A COMPLETE IDIOT!**

**Me: Hey... that was mean. I have feelings to you know... and that hurt. **

**Envy: ... I have lost the will to insult. Please read and Review. Saank You.**


	5. Audition and Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: Song, 'Stray Child' sung by Kaijura Yuki. Song, Every Other Time sung by LFO (Not full song.)

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

_Chapter Five_

_Audition and Introductions_

Kagome and Kikyou were on their way to Blossom Productions. Kagome was wearing her black, yellow, and pink training outfit, her hair was curled and place in a low ponytail. (Again think Genkai!) Kikyou on the other hand was wearing a pair of light faded blue jeans, a blue crocheted top and white flip flops, she wore her hair the same as always.

Kagome was ecstatic to have this chance. She was currently spinning in a circle, too caught up in her thoughts to notice someone coming around the street corner.

"Oomph." She fell backwards only to be caught before hitting the ground.

She looked up to see a rather pale man with black wavy hair that went to the middle of his back, he didn't look mean but then again she didn't look strong... apparently looks can be deceiving and in her case that's a good thing. He looked to the same height as Genkai, maybe a bit taller. He wore a dark teal almost black suit, just without the shirt underneath it or the tie.

"Careful girl." He said as he released her hand and continued in the direction we were going.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she ran up beside him. "Excuse me but, are you going to Blossom Productions?" He looked at her before nodding. "Do you work for Mr. Valdez as a singer?" He laughed at this. It almost had an evil sound to it, but she wasn't... scared.

"I work for him, but not as a singer. My younger brother and I take of... I guess you could say we take care of his top clients." He said with a smile that was anything but nice.

"I hope I never become a top client."

"Haha, you know what?"

"I like you, you don't act snobby like that one girl Sakyo found. Kagura something or other, by the way, my name is Toguro... actually that's my brothers' name too. You and your friend can call me Ani."

"Ani, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Kikyou Soaku. You can call me Kagome." Ani looked at Kikyou who didn't look like she was really listening, rather walking steadily while the wind blew her hair gently.

"You can call me Kikyou." She said, opening her eyes. He nodded and turned back to face the building they had come to. Walking inside Kagome suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kikyou asked.

"I don't know where to go." Kagome said, smiling sheepishly.

"What you mean you don't know where to go?" Kikyou asked.

"Well, I never asked him where to go."

"Ani, you know where we can find Sakyo?" Kikyou asked politely.

"Yeah, just follow me. I was heading to his office anyways." Ani said as he started walking towards an elevator. Kagome and Kikyou followed him into the elevator. He pressed the eighteenth button which happened to be the last. Kagome looked up, watching as the numbers lit up at the top of the elevator door. When the elevator door opened they stepped out. The whole eighteenth floor was Sakyo's office.

"You have visitors Sakyo, a Mrs. Kagome and Mrs. Kikyou." Ani said loud enough so that his voice echoed throughout the office.

Kagome looked around, she saw a tall and rather muscular man leaning against the wall. He wore a green trench coat, pair black pants with black boots. You could see his chest and tell that he was strong and not somebody that you want to piss off. His Hair was black and shaped nicely and you were a pair of black shades. He also looked as if he had never smiled a day in his life.

"Oh, Kagome I am so glad you made it and you brought your friend to." Sakyo said as he looked over to Kikyou.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Valdez, my name is Kikyou Soaku, please call me Kikyou." Kikyou said that she bowed to show her respect.

"Then please, both of you call me Sakyo. Elder Toguro, if you would please, wait here with your brother, I will show Kagome and Kikyou to the recording room." Would that said Sakyo turn to leave, Kagome and Kikyou bowed to both to Toguro's then left with Sakyo.

-----

Kagome and Kikyou followed Sakyo through the hallways as they made their way to the recording room. Finely coming to a stop in front of a door they went inside. Three girls were inside the room, two of the girls look to be the same height, one with red hair in pigtails that when a little past her shoulders, she had green eyes and wore a pair a blue jeans with three silver chains attached to our belt loops, a white off the shoulder shirt with bell sleeves and a pair of white sneakers. The other girl had black hair that was currently placed in the side ponytail at the top of her head. She had red eyes and wore a blue jean skirt that went just above her knees, a tight white tank top, a blue jean jacket and a pair of white sandals.

The other girl stood the same height as Kagome. She had brown eyes and long brown hair that was held in high ponytail, she wore a white skirt that went a couple inches past her knees and a light pink kimono top with pink sandals.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Kagome and Kikyou, Kagome, Kikyou, if you can get two out of the three girls to accept you into the group, then you're in." Sakyo said as he sat down.

"Why only two?" Kagome asked.

"Because Kagura says no to everybody, humph, if you can get Kagura to accept you... then I will make you the lead singer." Sakyo smiled lightly as he whispered the last part in her ear. "First however, let me introduce you, the one with red hair is Ayame Suko, the one with brown hair is Sango Mieta and the last one Kagura Ceozo." Kagome bowed politely as did Kikyou, Ayame and Sango both returned it respectfully. Kagura merely rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Mr. Valdez, if you don't mind I brought my town song that Kikyou and I we're going to sing. It that's ok with you."

"That's fine, whenever you're ready go ahead and sing." Kagome nodded and both Kagome and Kikyou walked forward to the microphones, and started to sing.

_Kagome _**Kikyou **_**Both**_

"_If you are lost in your way_

_deep in an awesome story_

_don't be in doubt and stray_

_cling to your lonesome folly_

**Now you're too close to the pain**

**let all the rain go further**

**come back and kiss me in vain**

**mother oh do not bother**

_**hear the chorus of pain**_

_**taking you back to proper ways**_

_**it's so easy to find**_

_**if you could remind me**_

_now you are lost in your way_

**deep in an awesome story**

_**so I will find you again**_

_**kiss you for lonesome folly.**_" Kagome and Kikyou took a step back from the microphones and let a soft breath.

"Your voices are amazing together." Ayame said smiling.

"Your voice is so strong for someone so young. I think it'd be great to have you both in the group."

"Well, you are good, I won't deny that. However, do we really need another brat in the group, I mean, come on. Can't you find someone closer to our age but with her voice?" Kagura asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. Do you accept them, Kagura?" Stubbornly she nodded. "Well Kagome, like I said. If you could get Kagura to agree then I would make you the lead singer. Congratulations!" With that said Sakyo turned and left.

"Wait a second, I didn't agree to this." Kagura shouted. Sakyo had already gotten the elevator and was on his way up to its office. Kagura grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the other elevator pressing the eighteenth button. The others chased after but didn't get to the door before it closed.

-----

"Ouch, Kagura let go, listen you damn wind sorceress! If you don't let me go, you won't live to regret it. I can promise you that." In shock Kagura let go.

"How did you know what I am?" Kagura asked rudely as she grabbed Kagome's hand once more.

"I could sense it. Now let go!"

"Not until we get to the bottom of this."

"What 'this'? You heard him. It wasn't a riddle, or a trick question. He said in plain words that I was the new lead singer of the group. Which reminds me, what the name of this group is?" Kagome asked.

"We never chose one, we're supposed to wait for our leader to choose one and that would be you. Maybe, first I want to see if I can change his mind. If I can change his mind then I will be the leader of the group and not some annoying brat." With that said the door opened and Sakyo was sitting at his desk discussing something with Ani and the other man that was in their earlier.

"Find a new leader. Not her." Kagura said as she through Kagome aside. Kagome being the way she is merely did a back flip and landed on one knee before standing up.

"Didn't I tell you to let me go earlier, that if you didn't you wouldn't live to regret it? Did you think I was joking, that I make threats daily for fun?" Kagura took a step back as Kagome took a step forward. The three men in the room merely watched in interest and amusement.

"You're a kid what could you do, you said in the elevator that you knew what I was. Will you still fight me knowing that you will lose?" Kagura said as she pulled a fan out from her jacket pocket. Kagome watched with little interest as she got into a fighting stance. Sakyo was about to stand up and stop them when the big man from earlier placed to hand on his shoulder.

"Let's fight!" Kagura said as she opened her fan, she started lifting her hand to attack when Kagome disappeared. Kagura looked around but couldn't find her when all of a sudden Kagome appeared beside her and elbowed her in the gut, causing Kagura to lean forward holding her stomach in pain.

"Sorry about that Mr. Valdez. If you'll excuse me, I wish to get to know the other singers, just hopefully I won't have to get to know them as well as I have Kagura." With that Kagome left the office.

"Mrs. Ceozo, do try not to make her mad, or you will be permanently out of the music industry. Do I make myself clear?" Sakyo said in irritation as the girl on the floor in front of them merely nodded. She stood up and left to the other elevator.

-----

Kagome was walking through halls, not sure how but she had gotten lost.

"Gah. Where am I?" She asked herself out loud.

'Nananananananananana  
nananananananananana'

Kagome's head snapped forward as she heard people singing, she took off running in the direction of the singers.

'Nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time.'

Kagome turned a corner and saw an open door where the music was coming from she walked up to it and saw three boys.

'I said lets talk about it  
as she walked out on me and slammed the door  
but I just laugh about it  
cuz she's always playin those games."

One of the boy's that were singing had black hair in a ponytail that came to the middle of his back and light blue eyes. The minute Kagome was close enough she could sense he and the other two were demons, though not sure what type.

"C'mon  
(deep down) deep down I know she loves me  
but she's got a funny way of showin me how she cares (she cares)  
last night she did a donut on my lawn  
and drove out w/ her finger in the air  
Oh yeah."

He wore a dark grey head band and a matching wrist band. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes moving them on the left side of the headband. He wore a dark red shirt with the name Wolf Tribe on it, she guessed that was the band name, the shirt had black lining. He also wore a pair of black cargo pants and a set of black and white sneakers with two red stripes on both of them.

"Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her."

The other two were somewhat identical. One had white hair with just the middle black and he had brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with a wolf on the front and the words Wolf Tribe on the back, a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers that were mostly covered by his jeans.

"Every other time  
nananananananananana  
every other time  
nananananananananana  
every other time  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time."

The last one had pretty much no hair except for four white spikes at the top of his head that made up a Mohawk, his eyes were also brown. He wore a green shirt which had a different picture of a wolf but the back had the same words Wolf Tribe. He wore black jeans shorts that went past his knees, a pair of black sneakers, and an earring in his right ear.

"Sometimes we sit around  
just the two at the of us on the park bench  
sometimes we swim around  
like two dolphins in the oceans of our hearts"

In truth they looked great together. They had a punk/rock look going on, and it worked. She wanted to meet them but she would wait till after they were done singing.

"but then I think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
and u told everyone that I was gay "ok"  
sometimes I walk around the town  
for hours just to settle down  
but I take you back  
and u kick me down  
cuz that's the way uhhu uhhu I like it

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her

Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time.

nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time

Oh yeah  
every other time" The one with black hair had sung the song. The one with the spike Mohawk had played a Gibson guitar and the other one had played the drums. They had finally ended.

"You guy's are great." Kagome said as she came out from behind the door. The boy's jumped a bit in surprise, and then turned to look at her.

"When did you get here?" The one with black hair asked, the other two just nodded their heads implying that it was their question to.

"I think when you started the song, which by the way was very good."

"Uh, thanks. My names Kouga Ookami and these are my two younger brothers, Hakaku" he said as the one with the Mohawk waved. "And that one is Ginta." The other gave a nod. Kagome smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering, is the reason you chose that to be your group name because you are?" They looked confused.

"Because we are what?" Ginta and Hakaku asked.

"Because your wolf demons." Their eyes bugged at that as they pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

"How did you know we were demons?" Kouga asked as he sat down on a stool.

"Why does it matter?"

"Humans don't like demons so we hide it...or at least try to." He noticed that Kagome looked somewhat sad.

"That's a stupid reason to hide it. Humans don't like demons. That's a lie." Kouga looked slightly taken aback.

"How is that a lie?"

"Not all humans hate or dislike demons. I like them, there is always someone who likes them. Even if the didn't like demons it's no reason to run away. Your letting them win that way. The girls at school hate me for some reason, I still go to school." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Hmm, if everyone thought like you it would be a very peaceful place to live." Kouga said with a smile.

"Hey, how old are the three of you?"

"I'm 17, my brothers are twins 15." Kouga said with a smile. "Now my turn, what are you doing in Blossom Productions Studio?"

"I'm the lead singer of the... uhm... Ah! The Blossom-5, you know, Kagura, Ayame, Sango, and then me and Kikyou came in today." Kouga's eyes widened at that.

"You work with Kagura? I pity you."

"Oh, we have already gotten acquainted. I'm sure she won't try to hurt me again, if she does then she _is_ as stupid as she looks."

"Again? What did she do?" Not sure why he was getting so upset, he pushed it to the back of his mind and watched as she showed him her arm which had a hand mark on it from where she grabbed her. The other two had a frown on their faces like the one growing on Kouga's face. "Does Sakyo know about this?"

"Yeah, that's where our fight took place, if you can call it that. One hit to the gut and she was down." She looked up from her arm to the three boys and laughed at the look on their faces.

"Can your eyes get any bigger?" She smiled as she stretched then turned to leave.

"Wait." Kouga said quickly.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" He looked nervous when he asked.

"13 I turn 14 in December." Kagome said as she watched his eyebrows furrow a bit.

"Oh. I'll show you back to the room that Kagura, Ayame, and Sango are in." Kouga said as he stood up he looked over to his brothers, "I'll be back in a second, alright?"

"Ok." They said as they went back to what they were doing.

"Come on." Kouga said as he took her hand and led her out of their recording room. 'She was cute. Obviously strong if she brought Kagura down with one blow, nice, liked demons, the only thing he could think of that would be problematic was...that he had no intention of going to jail so soon. Why did she have to be 13, why not 16?'

"Kouga?"

"Oh, yes Kagome?" He said, coming at of his thoughts.

"Are you ok, you seem a little tense?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"You know Kouga, I had a song I wrote, that need eight, we only have five, and what's more is it need three boys, we only have five girls. Could we have a song that features Wolf Tribe?" Kagome asked as thoughts of how cute Ayame would look with Kouga popped into her mind.

"Feature us, sure, however you need to talk with you group members, or more specifically Kagura." He said.

"Before we can sing, I need to know their strengths, control, pitch, volume, how quickly they learn songs, melody of their voice, their harmony. I can work with anything and around anything, if I know what I'm working with. I already heard you. I would like to hear Ginta and Hakaku or do they not sing." She asked.

"They sing but they prefer to work with instruments."

"Ginta plays the drums right?"

"Yep, along with electric guitar, flute, trumpet, and viola."

"Well, that would come in handy. Hakaku played a Gibson guitar right?" Kouga looked to be surprised that she knew the instruments name.

"Yeah, he also plays the violin, french horn, piccolo, and piano."

"Piano, and drums. Those are the instruments used in the song along with a Gibson guitar." They arrived at the door and let her hand go as they entered.

"Look who decided to join us, the lead singer." Kagura said, she was sitting on a stool in front of the microphone which she had momentarily moved to the side to talk.

"Sorry, I was making friends. Something you should try doing." Kagome said earning a laugh from Ayame and Sango. Kouga coughed to cover his laugh but didn't try to hide his smile. Ayame looked over at him and immediately turned away. Kagome saw the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Listen you little brat, I can still kick your ass." Kagura said as she stood up.

"Oh, like you did in Mr. Valdez's office. How did it go again? Oh that's right! You were crouched over on the floor holding your stomach in excruciating pain...when I didn't even put a third of my strength into that hit." Kagome said with a bored tone. Kikyou watched her and knew she was getting mad. She walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder causing Kagome to look up at her, a passion to fight in her eyes.

"That's the problem when you train since you were a child, you have a hunger to fight. Sing instead. Kagura, a piece of advice, don't make her mad. I will not be held responsible... _if she kills you._" Kagome was talking with Ayame and Sango about days to sing.

"The three of you can come over on Sunday's Kikyou will be there as well. I'm there everyday but training, I think after 4:00 you can also come at any day. If you want me to meet you guys somewhere call me at this number and I will tell Kikyou. Here's the address and I also want to here you sing so don't catch a cold." She turned to Kagura. "Hopefully the next time we meet I won't have the urge to beat you to a pulp and hopefully we can also become good friends. Here are some songs I wrote that you could look over and practice, I made the packets last night. It has pitches and keys that you sing on, as well as melody, each packet has a CD with the melodies played on a piano, other instruments will be added after you learn the melody. Learn your parts, I didn't know your names yet so I did it by color. Ayame, learn the song, memorize the green though. The same goes for you Sango, memorize the purple, and Kagura you memorize the red part. Kikyou is the blue part. I'm the black part."

"Who's going to play the light teal colored part?" Sango asked.

"Kouga, Ginta will hopefully play the drums, and Hakaku the piano. First I have to ask them, and then I also have to hear what you three can do." Kagome turned towards Kouga and handed him three packets.

"Those two have instrumental parts only. They have the instrument name on the cover. That should be all. Now I have to go rock climbing with 90 pound weights wrapped around me legs and arms. Good bye." Kagome said as she headed towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow Kagome." Kikyou said as she looked over the packet, humming softly to herself.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. How does The Blossom-5 sound?"

"I like it." Sango said with a smile. Kagome turned to leave once again when she saw Kouga leaving as he looked over the packets.

"Kouga stop." He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" She stared hard at him making him a little nervous.

"Where did you get your shirts made?" She asked. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Giovanna Shirt Logo's" He said then turned to leave when he saw her nod.

"I will have my little brother draw us a shirt logo to. Bye guys." She said as she ran down the hall to the elevator, she saw a chubby man with a really ugly face as she ran passed him their eyes met and he grinned. Neither of them seemed to notice the three sets of eyes watching them. Two sets belonging to the Toguro brothers the other set to Sakyo.

"I see you're alive, I could have sworn you were dead, I'll get rid of that driver when I get back to my manor." Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around with wide eyes as she stared at the man.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Envy: ... I hate you.**

**Me: OO that was a bit harsh, don't you think?**

**Envy: No, it was justified. That's what it was.**

**Me: Hehe, Sorry.**

**Envy: Read and Review. Saank You.**

**Me: I said sorry, are you ignoring me?**

**Envy: Bye everyone.**


	6. A Promise and a 5 Month Passing

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: Song: Together / Artist: S Club 8

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

_Chapter Six_

_A Promise and a 5 Month Passing._

Kagome saw her parents bodies flash before her, felt the pain the car had inflicted upon her when it hit. She saw the blood that stained her living room floor, the blood that stained the road, and lastly, she felt the tears that she hadn't cried for 5 years fall from her eyes as she looked upon the face of the man who killed her parents.

"Tarukane, I have waited far too long to meet you." Kagome said as she faced him completely.

"Oh, well I was sure it would be a couple more years on my part before I met you. Seeing as how I thought you were dead." He said with a sneer place firmly on his face.

"Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive." She smirked as she saw take a small step back.

"Yes...how I'm not sure, but you are alive. What do you plan to do to me now that you have met me, kill me?"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you..._yet_, your death will come soon enough, and I promise you that it _will_ be excruciating." With that said she turned and walked away, leaving Tarukane shaking fiercely in fear as he watched her go.

-----

'Those eyes, merciless and full of promise, she will kill me if I don't find someone to protect me.' Tarukane said as he straightened himself out and walked onward to the elevator towards Sakyo's office. The tree sets of eyes watching waited till he was in the elevator before coming out of their hiding place.

"So Sakyo, what do you think?" Elder Toguro asked as he hung off his younger brothers' shoulder.

"I think we will have to get rid of him, silently though. Not yet, Kagome is to be kept safe, in free time... what do you think about training her, Toguro's?" Sakyo asked the two standing next to him.

"I don't see why not, she could be a great asset to us." Younger Toguro said as his brother nodded, staring off into the direction Kagome had left in.

-----

3 weeks had passed and Kagome had been busy with the girls, learning their strengths, voice melody, pitch, etc. The boys had been hanging around and were going to be featured in three of the songs that Blossom-5 would be singing on their first single, they also played the instruments on a couple of the other song. The Toguro's had asked her four days after her confrontation with Tarukane if she would be interested in training with them. At first she didn't think she should being the fact that she might be to strong but then decided to give it a try. Kagome moved out two weeks ago from Genkai's place and moved into a hotel room that Sakyo paid for. They had four songs recorded and two in progress and practice. The four girls had gotten close to her and to her surprise that included Kagura. Ayame and Kouga had also been spending some more time together.

"Alright, so just bring the pitch up?" Sango asked Kagome as she looked over the notes. Kagome nodded and went back to practicing.

Souta had dropped by three days ago and had draw a Logo for us and then a picture for a shirt that had a flower that represented each girl, each flower was blooming with the singer coming out of the flower. Kagome was an Amaryllis that was white and pink, Sango was a Casablanca Lily that was all white, Kikyou was a Watsonia that was orange and red, Ayame was a red Tulip and Kikyou was a Byzantine Gladiolus that was white with red lines. The Shirts were black and on the back was the band name and Logo. Blossom-5 in a curly font that looked really cute, it was written in Pink with a bouquet with each of their flower in it lying underneath the band name.

-----

The shirts had arrived two months later in a mountain of boxes, and they had key chains to with each girl inside their flower with their head poking out from behind a petal, sitting on a leaf, or trying to hide behind the stem, the cutest part of the key chains was the fact that they were chibi. They had their first single coming up and they were looking forward to it. Their songs had been played over TV and on the previews of the Movie on the Theater. People were taking to them fairly fast.

-----

(Alright peeps, it's what you have been waiting for.)

'as they rise to the top with just their sample music. Their single 'Blossom-5's Together' featuring the infamous 'Wolf Tribe' will be for the first time played right here on JMTV, a minute sample of Together, here it is.'

**All **(for a certain person I will right their name in _italics_.)

'**Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da da**

_Kagome_

I am naughty but nice  
I am sweetness and light  
I will make your dreams come true

_Kouga_

I love to dance through the night  
I love to watch the sunrise  
I wanna wake up bright and new  
but when we get together, together

**Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't really matter how old or young  
Just try an' you'll make it  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together we are strong.'**

'There it is boys and girls, remember, 3 more days.' A 14 year old boy with red hair that went to his shoulders and deep green eyes turned the TV off, falling backwards on his bed as he closed his eyes.

"Her voice, the lead blossom is so delicate yet... so strong." He said to himself out loud. He felt a presence come into his room and without opening his eyes he spoke.

"What do I this visit...Hiei?"

"Hn."

'That's all he ever says, ever since he attacked me in the alleyway he has been watching me like a hawk. Why did I agree to join his group? We can't even do anything till that damn 'Gouki' gets out of jail and that will take at least another year and a half.'

"Who was that, Kurama?" Hiei asked causing Kurama to sit up quickly, and then looked at where he was pointing.

"The girl you heard is known as Amaryllis, oddly enough the all go by flower name. Their called the Blossom-5. The boy was Kouga from Wolf Tribe." Kurama answered.

"Her voice, it's soothing." Hiei said as he turned then left as quickly as he came.

"Odd, he didn't come here just to tell me that. Her voice is soothing, maybe he followed it here."

'_When will she have a concert? I want to meet her.'_

'Most likely after they have sold a bunch of singles and are more popular they will hold a concert. Not that it matters, you can't meet her anyways Youko I on the other hand can meet her.'

'_I hate you.'_

"Shuichi dear, are you home?" Someone called from the living room. He stood up and walked out of his room to see a woman with brown hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes.

"I'm home mom. How was your day?" Kurama asked politely.

"It was wonderful, uh, dear. Do you know that there is a group of girls on our lawn?" He frowned at that.

"I will go and take care of it mother." He said and she nodded before heading off to make dinner. Kurama walked out of the house and the girls started screaming. "I must ask that you all get off my property, it's making my mother uneasy." He said calmly, the girls all whined and left unenthusiastically. Kurama let out a sigh of annoyance, all they did was fallow him at school, and it was a wonder how they passed school at all.

He looked up for a moment and saw a girl sitting in the park across from them. Curious, he quietly walked over towards her trying not to scare her. She was just sitting there reading papers. Suddenly a gust of wind blew one of them out of her hands where it landed right at his feet. Kurama bent down then gracefully stood up and walked towards her. He looked at the paper in his hands and noticed it was lyrics for songs he had never heard...and they were pretty good.

"Here." She had watched him carefully since she had seen him. She took the paper then whispered a quick 'Thank You' before she stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" Kurama asked.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give ones name before asking for someone else's?" She said as she turned to look back at him.

"...My name is Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama."

Her eyes widened a bit which didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"Ku-Kurama you say. Well Kurama, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I need to go now, goodbye. _Youko Kurama._" With that said she turned around and left.

Kurama had closed his eyes for merely a second only to find her gone.

'I couldn't have imagined it, could I have?'

'_She whispered my name, I don't think she knew we could hear her, or maybe she did and that's why she said it.'_

"Shuichi dear, what are you doing?" His mother Shiori Minamino said.

"Nothing mother, I'm coming." Kurama called back to her as he turned towards her and headed inside.

-----

"Vibrant red hair and Gorgeous green eyes. It wasn't just my prince charming that I made up. Kurama..." Kagome said as she stood watching him from a lamppost. She felt eyes on her and turned around to see a boy with spiky hair standing next to the lamppost she was on and staring directly at her. She looked him in the eyes and noticed a particular dark aura coming from behind the bandana around his forehead. Her blue eyes caught his red eyes as she smiled and jumped down in front of him, startling him a bit, though he didn't show it.

"Hello." She said simply.

"Hn." He looked at her in contemplation.

"My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Hn."

"...well Hn. It was nice to meet you."

"That isn't my name you imbecile." He said harshly, but she didn't flinch, she just smiled.

"I know, but if you won't tell me your name, I suppose I will have to make one for you. Right, Niisan?" She laughed lightly when she watched his eyes widen then go back to normal as he turned away and started walking.

"Do whatever you want." He disappeared after he said that and so did Kagome.

-----

4 months later and they were moving up the charts quicker then most. Kouga was officially dating Ayame and Kikyou had been spending time with a singer by the name of Hojo. He sang classical music that in Kagome's opinion put her to sleep. They would have a concert in a couple of weeks...and she was looking forward to it.

They were currently practicing their songs and it was going great.

"Miss Kagome, Mr. Veltreo wishes to speak with you." A woman said, Kagome nodded then told the others to continue while she was gone.

-----

"So she will be turning 14 soon. How is her training going?"

"She is a fast learner, far better than us. The only thing that keeps us better is I'm immortal and he can level up his strength. Her speed has increased exponentially as well as her spirit energy and strength." Elder Toguro said as he sat down in a chair across from Sakyo. His brother leaned against the wall by the elevator. They had both taken an immediate liking to Kagome just like Sakyo had.

The three looked up as the elevator door opened to reveal Kagome.

"Mr. Veltreo, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, first I wish to know how the kits and their parents are doing."

"Their doing great, they were born three and a half months ago, three boys and two girls. The parents are well to. However I know that isn't why you wanted to talk to me." She said as she sat in the chair next to Ani.

"Your right, how are the girls progressing?" He asked.

"Wonderfully, Sango had problems with pitch at first but not anymore, Kagura had a little problem with trying to speed songs up but has gotten the tempo down to a knack now. The other two had no problems that I could see...or more like hear. Oh, and you already knew about the boys and how they were featured in a few songs, right?"

"Yes, that was something else, it helped you guys get known faster with a famous group being featured in not one but three of the songs on your CD. That was a good call on your part. Also, we have tickets for the concert selling out like crazy. Are you excited?" Sakyo asked.

"I'm ecstatic, I can hardly wait and I know the girls are looking forward to it as well. Wolf tribe was going to be our opening act so their pretty excited to." She had a wide grin on her face.

"That's good, I just wanted to see how things were. You may go back to practicing." Kagome stood and said goodbye to the three then left.

"I am looking forward to her concert." Ani said with a rare smile.

-----

Hiei had been watching the girl for a while but she always disappeared. He would find out more about her, and make sure that she was not a danger to their mission.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**I know it was short but it was also needed and more foir a time skip.**


	7. Concert and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: All songs can be found at YouTube

TOGETHER – S Club 8

SOUND OF MY DREAMS – DJ Melodie

YOU CALL THE SHOTS – Girls Aloud

LAST TIME – Tori and Taylor Thompson

ME AGINST THE WORLD – Superchic

WHEN THE RAIN - Lollipop

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

_Chapter Seven_

_Concert and Plans_

Hiei watched the girl leave the hotel, like she always did. It had been four weeks since they last talked. Like always she walked to the ice cream parlor and got a pink food product that they referred to as ice-cream. This time she came out with two, one pink one brown.

"Niisan, come out. I know you're watching me. I can feel you are close, so close that I would bet my life you're in the tree to my left." He jumped out of the tree and stared suspiciously at her.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"I could hear you breathing and feel you staring. Why are you so keen on following me?" She held the brown one out to Hiei who took it uncertainly. He watched her eat hers and then ate his own.

"I just want to make sure you don't get in my way later, you keep disappearing which leads me to believe that you can hide your spirit energy, meaning you can probably do more then that."

"Hmm, alright then. Hey, I have two tickets to blossom-5's concert. Why don't you and that red head go, I won't be able to watch, I'll be busy." She hid her smile behind her ice-cream so he couldn't see.

"Hn..." She pulled the tickets out and handed them to Hiei.

"I have to go now, take care Niisan. Oh, and say hi to that Kurama guy for me." She said as she ran off with her ice cream. He stared at the tickets then started towards Kurama's house, ice-cream in hand.

-----

Kurama walked into his room and immediately smelt chocolate. Looking up he saw Hiei sitting on his window seal eating chocolate ice-cream.

"Hiei, are you feeling alright?" Kurama asked carefully.

"Hn..." Hiei pulled out the tickets and held them up to Kurama as he finished the last bite of his ice-cream. Kurama took them wide eyed and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei, how did you get these? There front row and backstage passes." Kurama's eyes sparkled at the thought and Hiei just stared.

"A girl gave them to me, she told me to say hi to Kurama. So...hi." Kurama looked at him.

"A girl? Did she have black hair and blue eyes?" Hiei nodded.

"Her name is Kagome, her hair goes past her waist in waves and her eyes are blue, she's a few inches shorter then you but taller then me. You met her at the park."

"Yeah I remember, I picked up a song that she was writing, I only caught the name and a few verses though. It was called 'Sound of my dreams'." 'And she knew that I was Youko Kurama.' Youko said to him.

"Are you gonna come to the concert?" Hiei asked as he snatched one of the tickets from Kurama and placed it his cloak.

"Yeah, I think I will. I take it your going too?" Hiei gave a nod then without another word he left.

-----

"Alright girls, that's the last song that we needed to learn, from now on we will be practicing and getting ready for the concert. Also, thank you Kouga for making the techno trance background music. You too Hakaku, and Ginta, thanks a lot." The boys nodded then grabbed their stuff, Kouga waited by the door for Ayame. Next to him were a bunch of boxes that held different posters of the five of them. There were boxes with wrist bands that had the same thing as the key chains did and plushies of the five of them.

"I will see you girls, tomorrow. Until then, sleep well. Bye." Everyone said goodbye and she left. They now had 24 songs that they knew and had pretty much perfected. Some that hadn't been heard yet, not even as samples. They had been given a week off for Kagome's Birthday two weeks ago. She was now 14 years old.

She heard a gun shot and followed the sound to an alleyway. Jumping on the roof of the building to get a better look without being noticed, she saw it was Tarukane. She dialed the police and gave them the address of the murder then right as Tarukane got in his car she hung up and swiftly and quietly jumped on the roof of the car as it left.

'I will find out where your base is Tarukane, I will ruin all of your plans I will ruin you and then kill you. You will wish that you never laid a hand on my family.' Kagome was grateful that she had decided to wear a pair of black pants and a black tank top today. Nobody noticed her. She saw a Mansion come into view and hopped into a tree not to far from her and watched them drive through the gates. She jumped branch to branch until she was on the fence.

She could sense the trouble in the forest and had avoided it all not really in the mood to let anyone know she was here. She looked up and saw a blue bird fly through an open window. Jumping down from the medal fence she took off in a silent run and jumped as high as she could, only getting to the third window, she jumped once more and made it to her goal, the fifth window up. She saw a girl with Turquoise Green hair tied back in three red ribbons. Her eyes were red and kind of reminded Kagome of Hiei. She wore a light blue kimono with a bark blue obi and regular wooden sandals. The blue bird from earlier was perched on her finger and neither had noticed her yet. She tried to push the wooden cage type of window out of her way but it had a barrier that hurt even her.

"Hey, girl." She jumped in surprise and looked towards Kagome.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly.

"Hey, my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Y-Yukina." The young girl stammered.

"Well Yukina it's nice to meet you. Why are you here?" Kagome asked as she sat on the window seal.

"I was captured by a man named Tarukane. He wants me to cry for him."

"You produce Hiruseki Stones right?"

"Yes I do."

"It will take a while but I promise you that I will get you out of here. Until then, I will keep visiting you at night to make sure your ok. Just block out the pain." Yukina nodded then they both looked up as they heard footprints.

"I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow night."

"Alright, be safe."

Kagome nodded then disappeared.

-----

Kagome had kept her promise and had come every night sense. A week later and it was time for her concert. She was meeting the girls first then going to get dressed. There costumes were all different colors that matched the pattern of their flower.

She was on her way to the dressing room now.

-----

"Oh, I'm so excited." Sango said as she looked behind the curtain, Ayame stood next to her with her head above hers also looking out at the audience. A lot of them were wearing their shirts already and they were shouting 'BLOSSOM-5' in a chant. They were all given colorful glow sticks of different colors.

"That's funny, I'm terrified. Share some of that excitement with us." Ayame said as she walked over to her drum set that was in ruby red. Sango was now standing by her microphone like all the others with her black and red Gibson guitar. Kagura was with her silver flying V guitar. Kikyou had learned the piano and Keyboard both of which were black. Kagome was the lead singer and even though she knew how to play the instruments she wouldn't unless she needed to.

"3 minutes girls. You girls ready for your first performance." Ani said as he walked in.

"**Yep."** The girls said. Kagome walked off to the side and left without being noticed out the door.

She pulled out her red compact and pressed the button for Koenma. Baby Koenma looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Kagome, how's it going?"

"Good, hey Koenma. Why are you in your toddler form?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I am preserving my energy to be truthful, just in case a day comes where I am needed to protect the living world from the demon world." He said in a grave tone.

"What's with the pacifier? Is it some sort of out of date fashion statement?" His eyebrows furrowed at that as he gave a pout.

"No, it's like a vessel for my power and spirit energy." Kagome nodded.

"Oh, well hey, stay tuned because I'm about to have my first concert and every demon in Japan will be here." His eyes widened.

"How?"

"I used my spiritual hymns so get ready to make records for them. I have to go now, bye."

"Yeah, bye, good luck."

"Thanks." She closed her compact and walked back in.

"Where were you?" Kagura asked. They had actually become pretty tight and Kagura over the months had taken to teaching her to control the wind. She even got her a fan like her only it was hand made with wood and paper with a Chinese painting of birds, flowers and Chinese Character. She had also given her an Antique-like box with flower patterns that kept the fan safe.

"Getting some air before we started, I felt like I was somewhat suffocating." Kagome said as she stood in the middle/front of the group as they were spread out on the stage. Kagura nodded and they all turned on their mics as Kagome nodded to Ani who smiled and pressed a red button that said in big letters. DON'T PUSH!

All of a sudden a big bang sound came as the curtains moved out of the way, a layer of fog from the fog machines was on the stage as it came up to their thighs. The stage had red, yellow, green lights on them at the moment as they moved around and on the wall behind them it was black with their Logo on it in a Bright Neon Pink color written in the same cute curly lettering.

The crowed started cheering louder as they finally got too see the faces of the fast chart climbing group know only as the BLOSSOM-5. Cameras were flashing or recording and TV crews had it going live world wide.

**All girls, **_girls name will tell you which girl is singing, _Lyrics.

"HEY EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?" The crowd cheered loudly.

"First we would like to introduce ourselves. I am Amaryllis also known as Kagome, the youngest in the group Blossom-5." Kagome said who was immediately bombarded with 'I love you's.' and 'You are so cute's.'

"Hey peeps, I am known as the adorable Casablanca Lily also known as Sango the second youngest. I hope you enjoy the concert." Sango said as she jumped up and down a bit as she waved to the crowed who cheered for her.

"My name is Tulip also known as Ayame the third youngest." The guys were whistling and she saw Kouga growling as he watched with his brothers in the crowd.

"I'm the second oldest in the group. I go by the name Watsonia, also know as Kagura." More whistle and cheers that made her smile.

"I am the oldest member in Blossom-5 and I go by the name Byzantine Gladiolus, I am more commonly known as Kikyou." Her cheers were probably the loudest with all of the men.

"OUR FIRST SONG TONIGHT IS ONE YOU ALL PROBABLY KNOW FAIRLY WELL BY NOW. SING ALONG WITH THE COURSE."

The lights started to flash with the beat of the song and the girls started to play as they started to sing.

**Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da da**

_Kagome_  
I am naughty but nice  
I am sweetness and light  
I will make your dreams come true

_Sango_  
I love to dance through the night  
I love to watch the sunrise  
I wanna wake up bright and new  
But when we get together, together

**Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't really matter how old or young  
Just try an' you'll make it  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together we are strong**

The girls could see their fans waving there hands back and forth with the glow sticks in hand.

_Kagome_

I don't mean to get mad  
I don't mean to be bad  
Sometimes I get a little crazy

_Ayame_

I love to play like we should  
I get a feeling so good  
There ain't no angels gonna save me

**'Cos when we get together, together**  
**Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't really matter how old or young  
Just try an' you'll make it  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together we are strong  
**  
_Kikyou_

Whenever you need a friend...**we're waiting**  
To always lend a helping hand...**don't be shy**  
When you're feeling lonely

_Kagura_

When you're feeling down  
Just remember we can turn  
the world around...**turn the  
world around  
**  
**Wooooh  
Wo-oh  
Oh-oh  
**  
**We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together we are strong**

Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't really matter how old or young  
Just try an' you'll make it  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together we are strong

**Together we're strong and together we're fun  
And we break every heart baby one by one  
And it doesn't really matter how old or young  
Just try an' you'll make it  
We know the world is not so great  
We feel the bad times fade away  
Together we are strong**

**Together we are strong**

The crowed was screaming and jumping by the end of the song. Kagome looked down to see Kurama and Hiei staring up at her in surprise.

"DOES ANYBODY LIKE TECHNO?" Sango yelled into the mic.

The crowd cheered and yelled their answers.

"WE HAVE A NEW SONG, THIS WILL BE THE FIRST TIME ANYONE HAS HEARD IT."

The techno beat started up in the back ground and the girls started up again.

(**Sango/Kagome,** Ayame, _Kikyou/Kagura_)

**I, i want to go****  
****i want to run, run to the places where i can be****  
****i wanna know what is the sound****  
****the sound out of something reminding me****  
****i want to go, i got to run****  
****run to the moment and set me free****  
****you tell me boy i hear the sound****  
****sound of my dreams****  
**

so now  
now is the time to make it right  
now is the time to feel the heat  
this is my place i stay the night  
just move your body to the beat

_  
__I, i want to go__  
__i want to run, run to the places where i can be__  
__i wanna know what is the sound__  
__the sound out of something reminding me__  
__i want to go, i got to run__  
__run to the moment and set me free__  
__you tell me boy i hear the sound__  
__sound of my dream_

"HEY KAGOME! HOW ABOUT SOME ROCK?" Kagura said.

"DO YOU THINK THEY CAN HANDEL IT?" Kikyou asked.

**Wooooh, ROCK, ROCK, ROCK.**

"YOU CALL THE SHOTS." Ayame shouted to them.

_Kagome_

Static tone on the phone I'll be breaking again  
Must be something better, babe  
All the names that you called down from bed seem to fade  
To sometime never planned

_Sango_

I won't cry for all the hunger in my heart, no  
I won't cry because I've made it through this far

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh  
Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh  
**

_Kagura_  
Out of the fire that burns inside me  
A phoenix is rising  
If you don't feel that you can love me  
I won't shoot you down

_Sango_

And i won't cry for all the hunger in my heart, no  
I won't cry because I've stumbled through this far

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh  
Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

_Kikyou_

I've seen life burn bright, seen it shimmer, **seen it shimmer**  
They fade like starlight to a glimmer, **to a glimmer**  
Oh, No I've seen life flow by, like a river. **like a river**  
So full of twilight, dreams that glitter, **dreams that glitter**

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh  
Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

"HOW WAS THAT FOR ROCK, RO MAYBE YOU WANT SOMETHING LOUDER HARDER." Kagome said.

**Harder. **The crowd screamed.

"Alright, but it's the LAST TIME for rock." Sango said.

The music started and the crowd was jumping.

_Kagome_

Waited all night

Lying alone

Wondering what your doing

_Sango_

I turn out the light

Can't close my eyes

Thinkin that you'll still call me

_Kagome_

What could be so important

_Sango_

Just set the numbers on the phone

_Kagome_

Well when you finally need me

Sango_/Kagome_

You can knock _but I won't be home_

**Cuz it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You come around, you always let me down**

**Yeah it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You should have know, cuz now you're on your own**

_Ayame_

We had good times

Don't get me wrong

You said all the right things to me

Now that I know

It's just a game

I am so through with playing

_Kagura_

What could be so important

Just set the numbers on the phone

So when you finally call me

Kikyou/_Kagura_

Well that sucks _cuz I'm in control_

**Cuz it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You come around, you always let me down**

**Yeah it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You should have know, cuz now you're on your own**

**Cuz it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You come around, you always let me down**

**Yeah it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You should have know, cuz now you're on your own**

**you're on your own**

**I'm in control**

_**I'm in control**_

_Kikyou_

Waited all night

Lying alone

Wondering what your doing

**It's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You come around, you always let me down**

**Yeah it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You should have know, cuz now you're on your own**

**Cuz it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You come around, you always let me down**

**Yeah it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**You should have know, cuz now you're on your own**

**Cuz it's the last, baby it's the last time**

**Wooooh. Blossom-5, Blossom-5,** **Blossom-5, Blossom-5. The lights had changes to blue, yellow, green, and purple.**

"We're drawing closer to the end guys." Kikyou said.

"ME AGINST THE WORLD" Sango shouted.

_Kagura_

Wanna quit and give up  
Simon says to pack it up  
Shot down from all sides  
Don't know why I try

_Kikyou_

So take this and kiss it  
Goodbye won't miss it  
I wanna go back to L.A.  
I don't belong that's what they say

**They said don't try to change the world  
You're just a girl  
So it's...me against the world today  
I'm gonna do it my own way  
And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's not Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
**  
_Kagome_  
If we believe when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

_Kikyou_

Back again one more time  
Couldn't keep me down last time  
Leaving what I know on faith

To take on the world and make waves

_Kagura_

Still standing defiant  
Maybe me against the giants  
L.A. wasn't built in a day  
Games going long but I still play

**They said don't try to change the world  
You're just a girl  
So it's...me against the world today  
I'm gonna do it my own way  
And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's not Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
**  
_Sango_

If we believe, when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

**They said don't try to change the world  
You're just a girl  
So it's...me against the world today  
I'm gonna do it my own way  
And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's not Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
**

"**LAST SONG GUYS, YOU'VE BEEN GREAT! AND WE ****HOPE TO SEE YOU AFTER." They shouted together.**

_Kagome_

Life is easier when you're young  
lovely places all around  
don't you miss what you could have found  
looking for a better ground 

_Kagome/Sango_

I need you and you need me  
life could be a melody  
don't be afraid and take my hand

**When the rain is falling on my life  
finding me, a smile,  
beating of my heart,  
the sweetest dream of mine  
It's you to be with me  
to catch the moon and see  
how beautiful can be  
just wondering **

_Ayame_

Can't you find a reason to be  
happy all the time with me  
reach the confidence you may need  
hidden deep inside your dreams 

_Kagome/Sango_

Sitting on the world you'll see  
round and round going easily  
C'mon baby dance with me

**When the rain is falling on my life   
finding me, a smile,  
beating of my heart,  
the sweetest dream of mine  
It's you to be with me  
to catch the moon and see  
how beautiful can be  
just wondering**

When the rain is falling on my life  
finding me, a smile,  
beating of my heart,  
the sweetest dream of mine  
It's you to be with me  
to catch the moon and see  
how beautiful can be  
just wondering  


_Kagura_

Don't waste your time  
keep on fight till you know

_Kikyou_  
all that you've got  
it is just what you want

_Ayame_  
trust in yourself  
in your mind in your strength

_Kagome/Sango_  
that's what will take you alive... forever  
**  
When the rain is falling on my life  
finding me, a smile,  
beating of my heart,   
the sweetest dream of mine  
It's you to be with me  
to catch the moon and see  
how beautiful can be  
just wondering **

When the rain is falling on my life  
finding me, a smile,   
beating of my heart,  
the sweetest dream of mine  
It's you to be with me  
to catch the moon and see  
how beautiful can be

"THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT." Sango said with a smile as she bowed and the others followed her lead before the curtain closed on them and they turned of the mics.

-----

"So she was the lead singer all this time." Kurama asked as he and Hiei headed towards the stage with their passes.

"Hn. I knew that, she is my little sister." Kurama's eyes widened.

"She isn't a demon though."

"Not by blood you damn fox."

"Oh." Kurama returned to his normal cool, calm and collected self. Hiei and Kurama walked up to a guy with sunglasses on his face, he wore a black trench coat and black pants.

"We have backstage passes." Kurama said politely. The man stared at them as he moved aside and let them pass, never once did his stop following them until they were in the room and the door was shut.

They walked in and saw Kagome sitting down talking with the others.

"Kagome it's been a while." Kurama said serenely. She turned to face them and stood up with the others.

"Hey you two, I'm glad you could make it." The door opened suddenly and Souta came running up to his sister giving her a big hug.

"Sis, you guys were great. I can't believe that you guys let me draw you band logo and design the T-Shirts and products. That was so cool and everyone loves them. Even the posters, I better get drawing more because like every group they always have singles of everyone." He said as he let go of her.

"I'm glad you liked the performance. You are aloud to do whatever you want and I could even get you a job here so you can get paid for doing it." His eyes sparkled at that.

"Wait, would I be able to work at Genkai's? I don't want to leave her alone."

"Of course. Now everyone, I would like to introduce to you a couple of friends. The one with red hair is Shuichi Minamino, and the one with vertical black hair is...niisan." Everyone stared at her.

"What's his name?" Ayame asked.

"It's, Hn." Kurama stifled a laugh when he saw Hiei's eye twitch.

"My name is Hiei."

"Hiei. That's what I said, why what did you guys hear?" Kagome said with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you girls. We had no idea that Kagome here was Amaryllis in Blossom-5." Kurama said as he looked over the girls, analyzing them. Two were demons, one human, and one miko. What was Kagome? She always hid her aura.

"Gome, are you going to that girl again?" Souta asked her quietly. Kagura, Ayame, Kurama, and Hiei heard him though.

"Yes, Tarukane has her locked away and I have to make sure she is alright. I heal her as much as I can when I'm there, but I have to find away to get her out of there." She said, knowing perfectly well that the four heard her.

"Hiei could you take him home for me? It's late and I don't want him to get hurt." He nodded and walked towards the door with Souta following.

"Shuichi, Kagura, Ayame, could I talk with you guys for a second?" They nodded and walked out to wait for her.

"Kikyou, can you make sure that both you and Sango get home safe?" Kikyou looked at her in understanding and took Sango's hand as they made their way out.

"Bie Kagome."

"Bie Sango." Kagome walked out to the three.

"I know you four over heard me, I don't want Hiei to come since I have this feeling hat the girl is somehow related to him." Kurama's eyes widened at this.

"In one year that girl will be free." Kagome said.

"Why a year?" Kagura asked.

"Because even with my power it will take that long to get the barrier weekend enough for me to get through, especially with me only being able to see her for like thirty minutes a day." They nodded in understanding.

"Now her name is Yukina, she appears to be 13 I'm not sure how old she is in demon. She is an Ice Apparition and she has Turquoise Green hair and red eyes." I will take you to meet her in a month's time but one at a time. I don't want all of us to go missing." They nodded.

"I want to train a bit more with wind if that's ok Kagura." Kagura gave a smile and nodded.

"Kurama I want to meet you at Master Genkai's in a week. I will assume you know where her shrine is." He gave a nod.

"Ayame, can you teach me tracking. Of all the things I can do, that's one I can't." Ayame laughed at that then nodded herself.

"That is all I needed to say, you can all go home. It's late and I am sure that you're all very tired." They went separate ways, Kagome heading towards Yukina and the others to their homes.

-----

"Mrs. Kagome, I thought you weren't coming." Yukina said in a voice that told Kagome she was scared and hurt. Kagome looked over her and saw bruises and cuts. Kagome over the days had managed to make a hole big enough for a finger in the barrier. She placed her pointer finger through that hole and Yukina placed her pointer finger on it. A blue light showered Yukina as Kagome healed her.

"Yukina, I need to train you how to gain control over your healing abilities. In case I'm not here to help you." Yukina nodded as she flexed her hands to make sure she was better.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind, first w meditate, gain control over your energy and picture a light blue glow in your mind. I want you to push your energy into that glowing orb and hold it there for ten minutes, when you manage to do that we will move on to the next step." Yukina gave a nod.

-----

"Hiei-San is it okay if you become my older brother too." Hiei looked at him from the corner off his eye and giving him the same answer he gave the boys sister.

"Do what you want." He disappeared once he made sure the boy was safe inside the house walls.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**I KNOW IT WAS LONGER BUT HAD LESS STORY AND MOR SONG BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPTER AND A BIT MORE ACTION AS GOUKI **_**FINALY**_** GETS OUT OF PRISON.**

**PLAESE R&R, I DO ENJOY THEM.**

**SAANK YOU!**


	8. Another Death and Gouki Case

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: All songs can be found at YouTube

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

Another Death and Gouki Case

'_Those idiots think that I'll be in here forever. Just wait, I will be out soon enough.'_

-x-x-x-

Yusuke looked in front of him to see a boy playing with his ball right next too the road, he walked up to the ball that had rolled in front of him and picked it up. Crouching down he looked the kid in the eye and shouted.

"WATCH IT KID, YOU SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING WITH YOU BALL NEAR THE ROAD, IT'S DANGEROUS."

The kid's eyes started to water and Yusuke let out a sigh. He had become somewhat cold since the death of his close friend Kagome. Keiko had become less playful and was now pushy.

Yusuke made a funny face and started doing a funny dance in hopes to get the little boy to laugh. His pants were pulled up high giving him a sort of deformed leprechaun look. The little boy sat on the ground laughing and clapping his hands. Neither cared for the looks they were getting from passerbies.

"Alright kid, go on, and be careful." Yusuke said as kindly.

"Uh hn." The little boy said as he ran off with his ball. Yusuke crossed the street and turned back to see the same boy kicking that same ball.

"THAT STUPID KID!" He watched the boy kick the ball and saw the kid running into the street, at that very same moment the screeches of a speeding car could be heard down the street. Yusuke ran out into the street and jumped into the air as the car came and swerved.

"WATCH OUT." ...everything went black.

-x-x-x-

Yusuke was floating in the air when he came to.

"Huh, what's going on?" He looked down at his body that lay on the ground. The paramedics felt for a pulse and he watched as they shook their heads.

'Let's get the body off the road.'

"What are you talking about, I'M RIGHT HERE. I'M OKAY, I'M Alive...right? IT'S ALL THAT BASTARDS FAULT, I'm dead..."

"Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize." Yusuke's head snapped up to see a girl that looked to be around his age sitting on an oar. She wore a light blue and pink kimono with a blue obi, her light blue hair was up in a high pony-tail and her pink eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Botan, the grim reaper. You know, I take the dead to the otherworld."

"What? No scary black cape or scythe? Not exactly what I expected. Well, I've lived my life so go ahead and take me to heaven or hell or wherever you take souls."

"Touching speech Yusuke but you see, Spirit World wasn't really expecting you. In fact, you sent us for a loop, no one expected you to save that boy. I guess even Bad Boy Yusuke has a soft spot for little kids." Botan said as she looked through her little book with a laugh.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do, let the kid die?" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but, that little boy would have been safe and with one less scratch had you not jumped in front of the car to push him out of the way. The car would have swerved to the left just missing the boy." She said with a smile.

"So now what?"

"Would you want to live again?" She asked as she put her book away.

"Huh, why would I want to live again? No one would even miss me." Botan frowned at that but then smiled.

"I'll let you think about it, call me when you decide. Bye." She waved as she flew off into the clouds.

-x-x-x-

-Beep beep-

"Hmm, stupid alarm clock, go away." She said as she cracked her eyes to see...she wasn't even in bed. She fell asleep at the studio fixing some of the music arrangements. However, she wasn't in the studio.

-Beep beep-

She looked around and saw it was Sakyo's office. She was on his couch with a blanket. She looked around again and noticed it was empty.

-Beep beep-

"What the heck." She didn't see an alarm near her.

'Oh. Duh.' She thought as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her red compact.

-Bee-

"Hello." She said.

"Yo, I need you to do something for me."

It's been nine months and every once in awhile she would get calls like this from either Enma or Koenma. She still visited Yukina once a week. The barrier was almost down completely. She had been there when a soldier had tried to help her escape, she was also there when he was killed, but what could she do? She was on the outside of the barrier.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"A youkai Gouki escaped a while ago from Reikai prison, he has had 12 criminal cases in Reikai and was obviously conserving his strength for the big breakout, because he went through the cell along with two of the guards. It was a top surveillance jail cell too. Anyways, Botan will be by later with a picture of Gouki and possible allies that he might be with." She gave a nod.

"Alright, say, does this guy use any weapons that I should know about?" She asked.

"No, however his body is like that of steel so you have to be careful around him."

"I will," She heard the sound of the elevator dings and looked up to see the lights above the door moving to this floor. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, and please Be Careful." The screen went blank and she put the compact in her back pocket and looked at the door as it opened.

"I see you're awake." Sakyo said as he walked up to his desk with a file in his hand, placing it in the drawer to his right.

"Yeah, sorry about this. I must have fallen asleep at in the studio."

"No, it's quite alright. It shows your dedication towards the band. However, you must remember that a goodnight sleep is important to." She laughed lightly at that.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I should go now sir, I have to do something today so I won't be here. Is that alright?" She asked as she stood up and folded the blanket.

"You already got the music ready for today so I have no problem with it but you may want to inform your band members."

"Yes sir. I have a nice day sir and thanks again." She said as she ran into the elevator.

Kagome thought back to what the months had brought her. The Blossom-5's were ranking 5 in the top 10 girl group bands. Wolf Tribe was in the top 10 music bands all together, ranking at 3. There were now 2 foxes and five kits wondering around Genkai's. She visited every week. Yukina was 16 now, she had confirmed her age a while ago. Souta was 11, Sesshoumaru had turned 17 two weeks ago and InuYasha had turned 13 a month ago.

She had seen Hiei and Kurama a lot since the concert and found out just a while ago that Kurama's mother was ill and that there was a slim chance that she would live through the next year. Genkai had actually started aging again and wasn't at all too happy about. In fact she was quite gloom and doom right now, Inu No Taisho and Yumei had bugged her about it and only stopped when the Spirit Wave was put to use. She kept her hair long but kept it up in a hat now. Souta had completed his Dagger and stealth training and was currently working on his 70 pound weights. He was also painting scenery now and was really good, he still did shirt designs for Blossom-5 along with other product design only now he got paid 17 dollars an hour and he worked 4 hours a day 3 days a week.

A couple weeks ago the Toguro brothers left to see one of their 'special clients'. She didn't even want to know what would happen. Kikyou had started dating that classical singer Hojo about 2 months ago and Sango had met a new boy in her neighborhood that she liked named Miroku. Sesshoumaru dropped by every once in a while to see her but Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that he came there to see a certain wind demoness who didn't look like she minded the attention. Ayame and Kouga were still dating and Ayame couldn't be happier, Ginta and Hakaku had eyes on someone but she hadn't met them yet.

Kagome sat down on the grass in the park across from Kurama's house. It was school time she didn't have to worry about being seen by teens or kids.

'Now let's see, if I were a demon that just escaped the Reikai prison where would I be. That's not a good question because I would be getting something good to eat.'

"Hello Kagome." A voice said from behind Kagome who just waved her hand in acknowledgment. Botan frowned and landed on her feet in front of her as she sat down too.

"Well, now that's no fun. I can't scare you anymore."

"You couldn't scare me to begin with."

"Oh true, anyways. Koenma told me to deliver these to you. In this file you will find all of the information we have on the two people that he will most likely be with, and in this file you will find all his." She handed Kagome one rather thin file and one that looked like a small textbook.

"Uh, I'm not reading all of this." Kagome said to Botan who just smiled and pulled a silver suitcase out of thin air. Botan placed it in front of her and opened it.

"These are some items that Koenma wants me to give you on your journey. The Concentration Ring is formally used with spirit attacks from the finger. I'm sure that if you try you can do the same with your miko energy. Of course after listening to Genkai we made this one out of a hard titanium metal and incased with a purity liquid, that's the blue liquid around both sides of the ring. This is the demon compass, pretty much it does exactly what it's name says. It's a compass that finds demons by their demon energy."

"Couldn't that pick up anyone, or worse, couldn't they hide their demon energy?" Kagome asked.

"Eh, yes…they could. I will have a chat with Koenma about that. Anyways, continuing with the introduction. This little contraption is called a spyglass and it allows you to see through wall. Quite useful really if your spying on someone. Then finally the mystic whistle, it calls apparitions when you blow it. I can make it go at least 60 miles." Botan said with a smile.

"See if you can get Koenma to make a pare of regular shades with the spyglass as a feature. You know, press a little button on the side of the glasses ear hold. And a magnifying glass, that would be cool. Oh, I need a partner too, can he look into that? It get's boring working by myself. If I do get a partner, we will need communicators that aren't to noticeable. Anyways I should get going. I'll take these with me." Kagome said, indicating towards the demon compass, spyglass, and 'Holy Ring' otherwise known s the Concentration Ring. Botan nodded as she gathered the rest of the gadgets into the silver suitcase. She grabbed her oar and hovered a bit on it.

"I shouldn't tell you this but...Yusuke was killed this morning. He hasn't decided yet if he wants to live." Botan said.

"Koenma is giving him the choice?"

"Well, yes. You see, we weren't expecting him to do anything heroic, since you died he became such a jerk."

"Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, see ya Kagome."

"Bye." Kagome waved as her friend took off on the oar. She put her hand down and stood up. Placing the Holy ring on her finger she put the watch on her left wrist and the spyglass in her pocket. Kagome knew that they were being watched, she even knew who it was. She sat on the bench in the park and opened the thin file.

(x)-(x)

NAME: HIEI JAGANSHI

RACE: FIRE DEMON / ICE DEMON (FORBIDDEN CHILD)

AGE: 16 (150+)

SEX: MALE

HEIGHT: MORE OR LESS 5 FT

HAIR: BLACK (with white spikes)

EYES: RED

PLACE OF BIRTH: ICE COUNTRY OF MAKAI (KOORIME)

OCCUPATION: ASSASSIN

RELATIVE/S: YUKINA (TWIN SISTER) / HINA (MOTHER)

CLOSE ALLIE: KURAMA

WEAPON: KATANA (SWORD)

SPIRIT/STRENGTH CLASS: CLASS D

ADVANTAGE: SPEED AND AGILITY / HIS JAGAN EYE

POWER (SOURCE): JAGAN EYE

FURTHER INFO:

- Aloof but intelligent.

- A famous thief in Makai

- He carries the burden of being the "Forbidden Child of Koorime"

- Likes to challenge strong opponents

- Dislikes people/demons who are untrustworthy

(x)-(x)

"Hiei... and I thought this would be easy. Lets see who's next."

(x)-(x)

NAME: SHUICHI MINAMINO

PLACE OF BIRTH: NINGENKAI

AGE: 15

SEX: MALE

HEIGHT: 6 FT. 4 IN.

HAIR: RED

EYES: GREEN

HUMAN RELATIVES: SHIORI MINAMINO

OCCUPATION: HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT

NAME OF SCHOOL: MEIOU HIGH

FAVORITE SUBJECT: BIOLOGY

WEAPON: ROSE WHIP / OTHER MAKAI PLANTS

SPIRIT/STRENGTH CLASS: D

ADVANTAGE: INTELLIGENCE AND STRATEGY

CLOSE ALLIE: HIEI

FURTHER INFO:

- He is the vessel of the Spirit Fox Youko Kurama

- He is popular for his reputation as the "romantic soldier" by his fans

- Had a girlfriend named Maya when he was 14

- Exceptionally intelligent (an honor student) has human feelings.

- Has elegant fighting moves

- Has very keen senses 'cause he can detect where or who his opponent is by their scent

(x)-(x)

"This is one of those Ironic moments my mom used to tell me about. Hmm, there's another sheet."

(x)-(x)

NAME: YOUKO KURAMA

PLACE OF BIRTH: MAKAI

SEX: MALE

AGE: 18 (200+)

HEIGHT: 7 FT.

HAIR: SILVERY WHITE

EYES: GOLDEN BROWN

NUMBER OF TAILS: 5

RELATIVE: NONE/UNKNOWN

OCCUPATION: FORMER MAKAI THIEF

WEAPON: LETHAL MAKAI PLANTS

SPIRIT/STRENGTH CLASS: CLASS B

ADVANTAGE: SPEED AND STRENGTH

CLOSE ALLIE(S): HIEI/KURONUE (BLACK RAVEN)

FURTHER INFO:

- He's a famous Fox Demon Thief in Makai

- His body is well-built

- Has stronger power than his human form. (Shuichi)

- Has yet to be released since inhabiting Shuichi's body.

- He is only capable of being a subconscious for Shuichi.

- Has keen senses

- Has a long life span

- Please keep in mind that Shuichi and Kurama are the same person.

(x)-(x)

"Alrighty then. First things first, Hiei, come out." She said as she stood up with the folders.

Hiei jumped out of the tree next to her.

"Hiei, how much did you read."

"Shuichi and Youko. What's it matter to you?"

"Nothing at all, let's go get some Ice Cream, I wan't to talk with you."

"Hn, you can talk to me here." He said as he turned his head away from her.

"Alright, fair enough. What do you know about Gouki?"

"Gouki is a soul stealer that likes to eat souls. He can take human form to blend in, but when people get in his way he'll turn into his demon form, a rock hard demon called Kyuukonki that steals and eats souls." He said as he sat down on a branch above her with a leg hanging off. She frowned at that and jumped up in the tree with him.

"Is that all?"

"That's all that I know. Well, that and he's a complete idiot."

"Eh, what's your relation with him and Kurama?"

"That...is none of your business." Without said he disappeared.

"Guess I'll go see how Atsuko is doing."

-x-x-x-

"URAMESHI, URAMESHI I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Yusuke looked over at the orange haired guy making all the noise.

"Kuwabara?" He said to himself while Botan just watched in amusement. She looked over towards a tree and saw Kagome crouched down in the branches. Waving slightly she looked back at the live show in front of her.

-x-x-x-

"Yusuke, make the right choice. Atsuko needs you, so does Keiko and apparently the orange monkey in blue." She said to herself as she watched Keiko Cry and the Orange haired boy that she distinctly heard Yusuke call Kuwabara get held back by three boys wearing the same blue uniform only darker. His mother Atsuko just sat in a corner with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Masaru bow your head and say thanks to him." Kagome looked over a bit to see a woman with dark brown hair and a little boy with the same dark brown hair next to her.

'That must have been the boy he saved. Putting this aside, I need to go see Koenma.' She caught Botan's attention and motioned for a portal, nodding Botan produced a portal in front of Kagome while Yusuke's attention was on the little boy.

Kagome stepped through the portal and walked down the hall's of King Enma's Palace.

"Hey Jorge, what's with the rushing." Kagome asked referring to the ogres of colors running around.

"Reikai Special Defense Team is coming."

"Coming? We are already here. Move aside blue ogre." A man with long shoulder length black hair said snobbishly. He walked up to Kagome who was so far not impressed with his attitude. He started circling her like a hawk when Ayame walked in. Kagome walked way from the guy causing a few of his teammates to chuckle and waked up to Ayame.

"Hey girlie. What's Koenma up to?" Ayame looked over at her and gave a soft smile.

"He fell asleep about 10 minutes ago."

"Then I will just have to wake him up."

"If your going to his office could you also give him these? They are a couple of the demon profiles of demons you put in prison. Speaking of, how your case going?" Ayame asked as she sat behind the desk, letting her long black hair out that had been coming out of her bun she twisted it and placed it back in its place.

"That's actually why I came. Does he really expect me to read all of this?" Kagome said indicating to the folder in her hand that was textbook size.

"Hehe, it's pay back. You work so fast he hasn't gotten a good break."

"Humph, too bad. Anyways, I should get going. See ya."

"Bye." Ayame said.

-x-x-x-

"So Yusuke, have you decided?"

"Yeah Botan, I want to live again." Yusuke said to the girl next to him.

"Ten off we go." Botan said as she took off towards Koenma. Little did either of them know, Kagome was headed there, and at that very moment too.

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: She has **_**finally **_**uploaded. Give her a round of applause. -claps-**

**Me: Funny, haha. You are so men Envy. I have a lot of stories to upload.**

**Envy: Here is an idea, finish one at a time an you won't have to worry about six or seven stories.**

**Me: I can't do that. It would take to long for that.**

**Envy: Well, then don't complain to me. Besides that, when do I get to star in a story with Kagome? I mean, Kurama gets her, Sesshoumaru and Yzak get her. What about me. I know, use the classic, Inuyasha betrays her and she ends up dying, then she goes threw the gate and mommy Dante decides to make another homunculi after **_**"poor" **_**Pride dies. -Tear- She comes back as the homunculi named b-**

**Me: STOP, alright. I get it. You are obviously a sex deprived Homunculi. Why Kags though?**

**Envy: She is the easiest one to crossover. Besides, she has a cute ass.**

**Me: ... Envy...**

**Envy: Got it, please read and review. Saank You.**


	9. Mission Give Away, Going To Makai, Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: All songs can be found at YouTube

Next Ex-Boyfriend – Jordan McCoy

Terru No Uta English Version

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

Mission Give Away, Going To Makai, Meeting New People and Looking after Yukina.

"Koenma, WAKE UP!" Kagome shouted as she dropped the files in her hands on his desk causing him to jump.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Koenma asked in his toddler form.

"First, I want to give this mission to Yusuke, I can't fight Hiei and Shuichi, you know that. Second, I have a tour coming up and I will be gone for 4 months. I also want a partner." Koenma stared at the girl that stood in front of him.

"Fine, but he has to train a bit before that. As for the tour I wish you luck, we will be watching you and your progress with registering demons into the Spirit files. If you want a partner so badly then go to the Makai or Rekai and find one that's to your standards." She nodded when she suddenly heard a knock. The door opened to reveal Ayame.

"Hey, whet's up?" Kagome asked as she looked at her messy black that looked like she ran the entire way here.

"B-Botan, she j-just con-tacted us. She and Y-Yusuke Urameshi h-have arrived." She said out of breath.

"I see. Well, can you get Sayaka to make me a portal to the Makai?" He nodded and called for her. A little girl with long blue hair, blue eyes and a blue dress with pink lace appeared.

"Hello Kagome." She said sweetly.

"Hey Sayaka."

"Here is your portal to Makai." Kagome nodded and shouted thanks as she jumped in.

"I should get back to work." Ayame said as she left. Sayaka agreed and vanished in a flash of light leaving Koenma once again alone in his office standing at the door.

The door opened again and Botan walked in with Yusuke right behind her.

"We are here Koenma Sir."

"Huh? Where is he?" Yusuke asked as he looked around the office.

"I'm right here."

"Huh, is he invisible?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the chair in front of him.

"No, I'm down here."

Yusuke looked down and starred.

"Your King Enma? SPIRIT WORLD IS RUN BY A TODDLER? HAHA." Yusuke laughed at Koenma who stood glaring at the boy.

'Kagome really expects me to trust this boy with the Gouki Mission.'

"Humph. Believe it or not Yusuke, though I may look like a toddler I am hundreds of years older then you. Not to mention wiser."

"So it takes hundreds of years to move out of diapers."

"Along with knowing the secrets of Earth I am glad to say that I am very much potty trained. Now getting down to business, I present to you your ordeal." Koenma said as he pulled out a gold egg.

-x-x-x-

"Ahhh, Sayaka I'm gonna kill you." Kagome yelled as she fell a couple hundred feet in the air. Sayaka _had_ created her a portal to Makai, but it was on a cliff, so when she stepped out of the portal she stepped off the cliff. Kagome didn't have enough time to shout anything else.

"Oomph," She landed on top of...something.

"Oww, do you mind getting off of me." A soft male voice said with a grunt.

"Eh, I fell on a person, I'm so sorry." She said as she jumped off of him as quickly as possible. Looking over she saw a boy with icy blue hair that was short and nicely shaped and four bangs in a sea green color shaped in spikes over his right eye. He had the same icy blue eyebrows and icy blue eyes that literally sparkled like a sapphire. A black robe was covering his entire body and his hood was on his shoulder, it obviously had fallen off earlier when she fell on him.

"S-sorry, I fell." Kagome said as she looked down at her feet.

"No really, I couldn't tell." She blushed slightly as the boy stood up and brushed himself off of all the snow he was now covered in. She looked around and for miles all she could see was snow and a couple snow caped hills.

"Where are we?" He looked over at her then started walking away from her.

"_We_ are nowhere, _you_ are lost, _I_ am going home. Goodbye." He said as he continued away from her.

"HEY!" She shouted causing him to turn around in surprise. "You _can't_ leave me." She watched his lips turn from a frown to a smirk.

"I _can _and I _will._" She watched as his eyes iced over a bit and a snow blizzard of sorts started spinning around him. She covered her eyes and when it stopped she looked up to find him...gone.

"Humph, he can, he will and he did. Bastard, the least he could have done was point me in the direction of warmth." She was wearing a thin pink shirt that had a scrunchy middle that showed off her figure nicely. A heart shaped bodice and lace above it. It was a thin strap tank top type of shirt. She had a black belt wrapped under her breast with silver diamonds and dots on it. She wore a pair a pair of dark blue, almost black hip huggers and a pair of black, white, and light blue sneakers. She wore a hoodie which was black with the coat of arms in white that had two horses on either side of it also in white. Where the bottom ribbon was it said 'In Love We Trust' in red and the top ribbon said 'Live In Love' also in red.

She zipped up the front and pulled the hood over her head. So cold she wasn't paying much attention to hat or who was around her. The same boy stood off to the side on one of the hills close enough to see her but far enough for her not to se him.

-x-x-x-

"Where is he?" One black hooded figure said as he sat on a rock.

"He'll be here soon enough Rishou, so cool it with you' an' your jets, it's' not 'xactly the closes of places t' the Ice Village now." Another said as he floated slightly off the ground.

Two others sat on the ground waiting for their final member to arrive.

-x-x-x-

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kagome shouted as she threw her jacket on the ground and tied her shirt in a knot above her belly. Taking a butterfly knife out of her pocket she cut her jeans into short shorts before putting it back in its place in her pocket. She picked up her hoodie and tied the sleeves around her waist then tied her hair in a ponytail.

"I wanted warmth, _not_ a VALCANO." She shouted as she looked up at the lava spitting volcano next to her, sweat obvious on her as her body was literally oily/shiny looking. She heard something in the distance that sounded much like laughter, following the sound she found the boy from before lying on the ground holding his sides as he laughed, no doubt at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Blizzard Houdini." He stopped laughing and looked up at her, a blush evident on his cheeks as he looked her over.

"Uh, hehe, I was just passing through when I over heard you yelling." She ignored him and walked away and back in the direction that she was heading in, he followed behind her which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as she jumped back, dodging lava that was currently being spat at her.

"I'm not following you, I told you I was heading in this direction when I heard you shouting." He moved his head to the side to avoid lava splashing him.

After about Twenty minutes of jumping and dodging lava she was on the other side of the Volcano. She looked back and saw the boy still behind her as he landed gently on his feet.

"So Houdini, where are you heading?" She asked as she sat down on a rock near her. He pointed ahead of her and she turned to see a mountain range behind her.

"The other side is where I'm meeting a few people." She nodded as she looked around her and let out an annoyed sigh. She was surrounded by snow...again.

"Damn." She felt something fall over her head and noticed that the boy had given her his cloak.

"Keep up and you can come with me. At least, until we get to the other side of the mountain." She nodded and pulled it over.

"It's warm, thank you. Oh yeah, Houdini. I never got your name. Mine's Kagome."

"Touya, Ice master."

"It's nice to meet you." He nodded before taking off in front of her. She looked at what he was wearing and noticed that he looked much better without the cloak.

He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt that had a finger holster that went over both of his middle fingers, a long sleeved grey net shirt over that that came to his wrists and a dark blue tank top over that. He had a whit tunic that he wore with it only going over one shoulder. At the top of that shoulder it was held with half a pearl brooch that had a gold ring wrapped around the pearl. A purple belt wrapped around his waist with the other half of the pearl in the same kind of brooch on the front of his belt. He also wore a pair of light blue baggy pants and dark blue sandals.

Kagome ran up and stood only a couple feet behind him as she followed with a smile.

-x-x-x-

_Sango, _**Kikyou, **_**Kagura,**_ Ayame, _**ALL**_

_I checked you out  
start to think about  
the possibility that we can be  
a little more than friends_

**so now I've met your mom  
and your brother too  
then maybe your problem with your best friend  
(**_**I think I like him**_**) more than you  
same old story getting boring oh no here we go  
your about to be my next ex-boyfriend  
my next ex-boyfriend  
**  
_**oh, it's you again  
calling on my phone  
I know you wanna see me on the weekend but I'd rather be alone  
(**__**now don't get me wrong**__**)  
i think you're really sweet (**__**you're really sweet**__**)  
you're a good guy (**__**a real good guy**__**)  
but somehow your just not the one for me  
i wish i knew why  
it's the same old story getting boring oh no here we go  
**_  
your about to be my next ex-boyfriend  
yeah my next ex-boyfriend  
how do i do it over the phone  
how to explain it  
i just don't belong  
i hate to say it  
but you got to know

_your about to be my next ex-boyfriend  
yeah my next ex-boyfriend  
my next ex-boyfriend (__**yeah**__)  
my next ex-boyfriend  
_  
**here i go now  
i gotta be strong  
breath in breath out  
this shouldn't take long  
**  
_**don't take this personally  
it's not you it's me  
and now that we're through  
(**__**now that we're through please don't call me I'll call you**__**)**_

cause you've just become my next ex-boyfriend  
yeah my next ex-boyfriend  
my next ex-boyfriend (_**yeah**_)  
yeah my next ex-boyfriend  
my next ex-boyfriend (_**yeah**_)

The music stopped and they looked at each other.

"It sounds grate but it would be better with Kagome, where did she say she was going?" Kagura asked as Souta walked in with a little red and white fox on his shoulder.

"She has another job." He said causing them to look over at him.

"Another job?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she works on call." Kikyou said.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Ayame said as she placed the sticks for her drum down to the side.

"Oh, Souta is that one of the babies?" Sango asked as she ran up to the younger boy.

"Huh, oh yeah. Her name is Momo."

"You named her after a peach?" She asked.

"Well yeah, for awhile that's all she would drink, Peach juice. Not even her mothers' milk, she drinks the milk now but she still likes peach juice." Souta said as he patted Momo on the head.

"Oh, she's so cute." She said as she started petting her.

"Yeah, well I came here with the new shirt designs." There were five each shirt with a different flower. They were singles of each girl with there flower as a background a one in their hand.

"Aw, there great."

The six continued talking a little more before they went separate ways home.

"Souta, where is your sister?" Souta looked up to see Hiei standing on a light post.

"She went to Makai. At least that's what Grandma Genkai said." Hiei nodded before jumping down and walking him home the rest of the way before disappearing again.

-x-x-x-

"Far far above the clouds soaring with the wind

A falcon fly's alone silent as the sky

I hear its lonely cry never can he rest

I walk with you along an empty winding road

We're far from the ones we love and never can return

Never can we see again the countries of our birth."

Touya listened to her as she sang softly to herself not really trying to annoy him or attract attention to herself.

"Nice song, what is it."

"It's one my mother used to sing to me when I was little. I think she meant the way our countries were before human hands laid their hands upon it." She said as they came up too the mountain.

"Do you need help getting across?" Touya asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine. I hope I don't slow you down." She said as she held a smirk in. He started up the mountain slowly so that she could keep up but when he look back to see if she was following she wasn't there.

"Kagome." He called out to her.

"Up here." She said close to the top. He looked up in shock before running up the mountain to catch up to her. The two were at the top when she slipped.

"AHHHH!"

He caught her wrist and she let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and his eyes widened, and the reason was heading right at them. She turned to see what was wrong and to his surprise smiled.

"Cool." He looked at her like she was nuts. The rumbling of the mountain got louder as the avalanche got closer. She looked around and saw what she was looking for a little further down, sliding down she grabbed a thick piece of dead tree that was luckily for her flat and long and wide. A perfect make shift snowboard. Touya watched her and shook his head as he let out a sigh, placing his hand on his feet he made himself a snowboard out of ice and started down the hill as she did the same, the avalanche was right behind them.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" He looked over and saw her laughing.

Smiling he looked back in front of him in time to dodge a tree.

-x-x-x-

"Huh, what is that? Looks like Touya made the snow angry and such with the twisting and hurtling and loud rumble. Its coming' toward us it is." The one in the air said ass he flew up in the sky, looking at the mountain his eyes widened a fraction.

"Why I'll be, two souls be rapidly flyin' don' the' monstrous rock, headin' our way they ar'."

He watched them get closer and the snow died down as they came to a stop in front of them. Kagome bent backwards on her board pushing snow up and causing it to fall on top of Rishou. Rishou frowned as the one in the air fell back onto the ground laughing, revealing another boy with wild red hair and a horn in the center of his forehead with two long ears. He had sky blue eyes and a fang peeking out when he smiled at the two of them.

"Whew! That's a wiggle." The one in the air said.

"C-cute." They turned to look at her as Touya broke the ice off his feet and helped her up.

"What's cute?" He asked as she blushed.

"Damn demons with your superior hearing." The one with red hair floated over to her and started circling her.

"Oh, this is Kagome, Kagome the one flying is Jin, the one covered in snow is Rishou and the two on the ground are on the left Bakken and on the right Gama." She nodded and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Why is this lass followin' you Touya?" Jin asked as he landed on his feet.

"I told her she could follow if she could keep up and she kept up." They watched her take the cloak off and all of their eyes widened at what she was wearing except for Touya.

"Here Touya thanks for letting me borrow it." She said as she took off running in the Northern direction towards a group of mountains.

They watched her until they couldn't see her anymore.

"Where are we meeting when the tournament comes around?" Bakken asked.

"In a year we will meet at the gathering for transportation to the tournament." They nodded before leaving once again, heading in their own direction.

-x-x-x-

"I'll rest here." Kagome said as she stopped on top of a cliff near a hut. Lying back on the ground she stared up at the darkening sky for awhile before falling asleep.

-x-x-x-

Jin flew over the mountains towards his home. Landing in front of the hut he saw Kagome and walked over to her. He bent down to see she had fallen asleep and picked her up, walking back to his hut he placed her in his bed and covered her up before sitting on the floor next to the bed with his back against the wall and on leg bent and the other straight. Closing his eyes he waited till morning as he drifted to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Kagome opened her eyes as the sun came through the window, looking around she let out a soft gasp of surprise when she noticed Jin against the wall.

"He's so...adorable." She looked at his face and crawled out of bed silently, using the stealth skills that she had been taught to move next to him. She was up close to him now. She lifted her hand slowly and traced one of her fingers up along is jaw to his ears and up to the tip. She watched as his ears twitched at the gentle touch of her fingers. She looked at his horn and using her finger she ran it over the base of the horn. She jumped when his hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist. His eyes shot open and she froze as he stared her in the eyes. His light blue eyes met her dark blue eyes. He smiled as he let her go causing her to stumble backwards and scoot to a far off corner. He stood up and stretched his arms.

She looked him over with a slight blush. He wore a pair of white baggy pants like Touya's and had a blue belt wrapped around his waist holding his pant's up. On the belt was a ruby with a gold ring around it. He had a white fabric attached to his pants crossing over in an X shape over his shoulders. He had black sleeves over his arms that stooped just over his elbows and bandage wrap over that along with the same dark blue sandals.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, a bit early to be so bold." He said smirking as a fang showed itself.

"Bold? I was curious, that's all." Kagome said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Oi' cuttie." She turned back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Cuttie?" She asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Yeah, cuttie, it means young girl."

"Kagome." She told him.

"Aw, that's right, Kagome, where you heading?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm looking for someone who can help me out with my missions." She noticed the confused look on his face.

"I'm a spirit detective, and one of the best. I came here looking for a partner, it get's boring when you working alone, it's no fun." He nodded in understanding.

"I'll be your partner." She looked him over before coming to a conclusion.

"You look strong but, you're not going to kill humans on sight are you?" She asked.

"Na, I don' care much for killin' em, they seem pretty peaceful t' me." He said with a smile. She nodded.

"We should find someone close by from your little group so they know where to find you." He nodded and took off flying towards the west leaving her behind. She looked out the window that he just left through then gave a pout. Stomping out the door she walked over to the cliff and with the grace of a rhino she dropped her self on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Humph, he didn't need to leave me." She sat there for at least an hour by the time had gotten back she was seething. He took a cautious step towards her before she turned her head in his direction.

"You would do well to remember that I am _not_ a patient girl. _Never_ leave me alone for an hour again while we are in _Makai._" Jin nodded his head in understanding. He watched as she stood up and pulled out a ruby red compact. Snapping it open she pressed a few buttons and waited.

"Koenma here." Koenma said with a blue ogre right next to him.

"Hey Koenma, what's up, hi Jorge." Jin looked over her shoulder to see who she was talking too.

"Hi Lady Kagome." Jorge said as he waved at her only to have a book thrown at him by Koenma who shouted for him to get back to work.

"Kagome, I'm fine and I see you found your new partner. Sadly Botan is with Yusuke who is helping his friend study, which by the way is funny to watch seeing as he can only communicate through dreams. I will send Sayaka with a new communicator that's blue so you will know which is which."

"Wait, anyone but Sayaka, if you send her I'm liable to kill her."

"Why?"

"Do you know where she placed the portal last time?" She asked.

"No, where did she put it?"

"On a cliff, so when I stepped of the portal I stepped off the damn cliff." Koenma burst out laughing along with Jin who stood next to her. She pouted as she turned her head away from both of them.

"Sorry, she's the only one available."

"Fine!" She snapped her compact shut and watched as a ball of light appeared and Sayaka stood in front of her.

"I take it you are her new partner, this is yours, type in the name of the person you want to get in contact with and you will, keep in mind that they must have a compact like yours for it to work." She said as she handed the Sapphire blue compact to Jin who took it and opened it. He typed a few buttons and Kagome's compact went off.

"You're kidding, right." Sayaka and her looked at each other before she let out a sigh and opened her compact.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm hungry. I could eat a farmer through a blackthorn bush!" He said causing Kagome to laugh as she snapped her compact shut. He did the same as she turned to Sayaka.

"Sayaka, make a portal to Genkai's." Sayaka smiled and made the portal.

Jin went through first and right as Kagome stepped through she heard Sayaka.

"Have a good trip. Hehe."

-x-x-x-

"Ahhh." She fell from above Genkai's. Jin swooped down to her and caught her before she hit the ground. The scream sent Genkai running outside to see if the girl that was like her daughter was okay.

"Kagome!"

"Hey Genkai can you hide Jin's appearance?" Genkai nodded as Jin sat Kagome on the ground.

"Follow me."

Jin nodded and took off after her.

"I'll be back ok." Genkai nodded.

-x-x-x-

Kagome jumped up the building silently arriving at the right window.

"Yukina."

Yukina stood up from where she stood up from where she sat on her bed.

"Kagome nee-chan, you're here." She said happily.

"Yeah, I have great news though. In seven months you will be out of here. I know that's a long time but for four months I won't be here. Jin who is now my partner, he will be here to look after you. That is the main reason I went out looking for a partner." Yukina smiled.

"I understand. You will come back, won't you Onee-chan?" Kagome could see the tears in her eyes. Reaching one hand through the bars she wiped them away.

"I could never leave my big sis." Yukina smiled but it quickly vanished as she over heard footsteps coming towards her cell.

"I'll be back tomorrow, before I leave." She pulled out a mini TV with a medium sized box of batteries and handed them to Yukina who quickly hid them under her bed in the far corner.

"9:00 on channel eight every Saturday and Sunday. It's Thursday today. That when I will be singing, ok?" Yukina nodded. The two said goodbye and Kagome left as the door opened Yukina started freezing the room to sub-zero temperature.

**-x-x-x-**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Yes please. She seems sad from the lack of reviewers.**

**Me: (Sob) I'm not sad. (Sniff)**

**Envy: Riiight, anyways, please READ and REVIEW. SAANK YOU!**


	10. Yukina Meets Jin Jin meets Kagura Blo

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: All songs can be found at YouTube

For You I Will - Monica

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

Yukina Meets Jin. Jin meets Kagura. Blossom-5's Tour Begins and the passing of time.

Kagome looked over Jin, everything was the same except he no longer had his horn, his ears were human like now, and his fangs looked like regular human canine's. He wore a Blue T-shirt that said, not to her surprise, "I love to travel by flight." Normal meaning for human's completely different meaning for Jin. He had a pair of baggy black pants and white sneakers.

Jin looked up at me and grinned widely when he saw me in front of him.

"How do I look in your weird Human Flashy?" She stared at him oddly before letting loose a sigh.

"You look great."

"Thanks cuttie." She glared at him.

"Don't call me cuttie." He nodded his head in understanding. It was late so she showed him to his room and got him some night clothes before leaving.

"Oi, how old are you?" She stopped at the question.

"14, I'm turning 15 in 5 months. What about you."

"16 turned it jus' 2 months ago." She nodded before saying goodnight and heading off to her brother's room.

-x-x-x-

Souta looked up when he heard the knock at the door. He was sitting on his bed drawing a sketch of Momo and Camellia who lay on his bed asleep.

"Come in."

He watched the door open and saw Kagome come in. Quickly getting off his bed, yet softly so that he didn't wake the sleeping foxes, he ran to his sister with a smile and gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Hey there bro, you should be asleep." She said with a smile.

"I was going to head to bed soon." She walked him to his bed and took his sketch book and pencils and placed them on the night stand next to his bed.

"You will have a guest staying here looking over everyone while I'm gone, his name is Jin and he's a wind demon." Souta nodded as his sister tucked him in.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll be on a 4 month tour with the rest of Blossom-5."

"What about Yukina?" He asked.

"I will introduce Jin to her tomorrow morning. I have to leave in the afternoon so it has to be early. Also, Kurama knows her and will watch over her too." Again he nodded. She kissed his forehead then turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand on her sleeve.

"Do you remember that song you used to sin g for me. Could you sing it sis?" She smiled before sitting on the edge of his bed, closing her eyes she began to sing, only this time, she was perfectly aware of not one, not two, but four people listening to her sing.

"When your feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right,  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be here  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
Ill be the one to make it better,  
Ill be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
Ill be there and there is nothing  
I wont do

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will"

She felt two aura's move closer to the door, Genkai and Jin. The other two moved closer but were on the roof above the window, Hiei and Kurama.

"I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms wont let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
Ill keep you safe,  
Ill stand beside you, right or wrong

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will"

She watched as her brother fell into a peaceful sleep with a soft smile on his face.

"For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will find your heart  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
Ill give my world, Ill give it all  
Put your faith in me  
And Ill have to leave it be

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all times  
Promise you  
For you I will

I will, I will,

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all times  
Promise you  
For you I will

Promise you  
for you I will  
Whoa  
I promise you  
for you I, I will."

Kissing his forehead like she had done when he was still just a toddler, she turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her as she walked past Jin and Genkai who didn't move fast enough to hide.

-x-x-x-

The next morning was busy with Kagome trying to get everyone up. Genkai seemed in the worst mood of all three. Kagome smiled at her second mother being opposed to her going away for 4 months.

Jin was outside sparring with Souta, she had to admit, he was a really good fighter. She finished packing her clothes before calling Jin.

-x-x-x-

"Ahhh, this is horrible. Not only has Gouki escaped but now the tree ancient artifacts have been stolen. Dad always told me to watch over them but I never expected someone to actually try and steal them, much less succeed. Oh, fathers gonna kill me, not to mention Kagome when she finds out." A toddler Koenma sai as he looked sadly at the screen in front of him. On it was Yusuke walking through the forest with a large leaf over his head to stop the rain from hitting him.

"Yes but sir, if your father found out, know need to mention how mad he'd be. Surely she'd understand that, right?" Jorge said as he put some papers on his desk.

"You don't know Kagome too well then, and to think that you and everyone else here has been working with her for what, years now?" Jorge nodded a yes.

The doors slammed open a few minutes later to reveal a pissed off Botan. Koenma's eyes widened in shock, he watched as she stormed up to him.

"LORD KOENMA, HOW COULD YOU, SPENDING Yusuke OFF TO FIGHT THOSE THREE. HE'LL BE KILLED." She shouted as she walked through the screen.

"It wasn't my idea, Kagome told me to, not that I really had any other choice. You know she has that 4 month tour. Besides, if I didn't send Yusuke think about what would happen, and he only has a week to retrieve those artifacts." Koenma said in a depressed tone.

"Surely those three can't cause that much trouble in one week."

"No, that's not it. In one week my father comes back from his vacation."

"Oh, no."

-x-x-x-

Yusuke walked through the woods with a slight frown.

"Damn rain. How the hell am I supposed to find them?" He looked forward towards a light in the woods.

"I guess that's my answer." Walking forwards he continued till they were in view.

"_I'm afraid that I must withdraw from this plan." _Yusuke heard the one with red hair say.

"_What? Kurama, what are you saying?" _The short one with vertical spiky black hair asked as he held the sword by his side.

"_I don't care if he wants to leave, but he needs to hand the mirror over before he goes." _The big one Yusuke knew as Gouki said.

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, I am still in great need of the mirror myself."_ As Gouki jumped forward Kurama jumped back, at that moment Yusuke decided to make himself known.

"Howdy neighbors. I noticed there was no rain here. You know if you're trying to hide you should do it in a place that's not so deadly obvious."

-x-x-x-

"_Yukina?" _Kagome whispered threw the window. Yukina looked over and smiled.

"Kagome-Onee-chan, you came back. Is this the one that will be your partner?" Kagome nodded as she motioned Jin forward.

"Hello lassie, me name is Jin, happy t' meet ya'." Jin said politely with a smile. Yukina laughed lightly at him.

-Bang- All heads turned towards the hallway and suddenly Yukina's eyes glowed and the room started freezing.

"Be brave Yukina." She nodded before sitting down.

Jin and Kagome left before they were seen.

"That's him." Kagome said from Jin's arms. Jin frowned as the man struck Yukina on the face and her head snapped to the side. He did it over again and finally decided to take a sutra from the window and placed it on her skin. Kagome turned away, no longer able to watch Yukina suffer. Jin watched as the man placed the sutra on her skin and she screamed in pain as her skin was burnt. He watched four tears roll down her face and then turn into stones.

The man laughed happily as he picked the stones up and left the girl. She healed immediately before lying down on the small bed. Jin turned and left through the air leaving Kagome to watch her adopted older sister vanish from sight.

-x-x-x-

Kagura, Sango, Kikyou and Ayame stood by a black limo that had a bouquet of their flowers together with their name Blossom-5 underneath it in there curly writing. Sakyo walked out of the building with both Tuguro's following behind. Ani looked up to see Kagome and another coming towards them.

"Who is that?" Kagura asked. The others shrugged, Sakyo stared as she landed with tears in her eyes and the Tuguro's frowned that their sister had tears in her eyes at all.

"Guy's this is Jin, my partner. He is going too stay here and look after Yukina and my family for the time I'm not here." She looked over to see Kagura fuming slightly.

"What's wrong Kagura?"

"How come I need a feather to fly and all he needs is the hot air in his head to make him float." Kagome laughed at that.

Jin, just to piss her off, crossed his legs and floated in the air, and then he gave a smirk.

Kagome was pulled away by Sakyo and the Tuguro's into the Records studio.

"Why were you crying?" Sakyo asked, Kagome smiled, he was never really one to go around the bush.

"I hate seeing Yukina get hurt. I know it's bad to think like this but...I wan't to see him die personally, I wanted to be the one to kill him, I guess in a way I knew I wouldn't be the one to do it any ways. It doesn't mean that I wan't it any less though." Sakyo smiled softly before bringing her into a hug.

"Kagome, you are like a daughter to me and I don't want to see you hurt. It's normal for someone who has been hurt like you have to have these thoughts. Revenge is a human feeling after all and you are human, more so than I am or will ever be. Tarukane will pay for the pain he has caused you, and if you so desire, you can watch him fall as he looses everything, then lose his life." Kagome wrapped her arms around him as she cried. He held her before pushing her back lightly and wiping away her tears. She smiled before running outside to say good bye to Jin. Sakyo smiled before him and the Tuguro's followed out and the eight got in the Blossom-5 limo and took of to their first destination. China.

-x-x-x-

Souta watched as a plane left heading east.

"Genkai, Kagome is leaving." Genkai walked out and looked up at the sky. Hiei stood on her roof upset that his plan's were getting screwed up by some nobody spirit detective and because his adopted little sister was leaving Japan.

"Hn," Using his Jagan he looked towards the direction of where he felt Gouki's spirit energy weakening. He watched as the detective stuck a log in Gouki's mouth and fires something that seemed to do the job, he didn't have a good view so he couldn't really tell. He tied his bandana around his Jagan before closing his eyes to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Kurama looked out the hospital room as the plane left out of sight. He felt Gouki's energy disappear and knew they had captured him...again. Kurama looked over to his human mother and walked over to her, moving her bangs to the side he replaced the warm rag with a cold one before turning and leaving.

Walking along the street he saw the young detective ahead of him and released some of his demon energy.

"_Wha-"_

'Don't worry, I have no intention of fighting you, nor do I intend to flee, in fact, I've come to ask you a favor.'

'_Are you crazy?'_

'Give me 3 days, after that I will gladly return to you the forlorn hope.'

-x-x-x-

"Ni Hao, Blossom's."

"Ni Hao." Kagome said as she bowed, the rest followed her example and bowed as well.

"Please, follow to hotel." They followed and as soon as they were in they fell asleep, clothes forgotten shoes still on. They would be performing on the night of the fool moon for cool effects for the camera.

-x-x-x-

3 days passed relatively quickly and Botan was with Yusuke for the moment.

"You go to your meeting with Kurama, but be careful." She said. 'Kagome would have my head if I let anything happen to you.' She thought to herself.

"Right, right, I'll be walking on eggshells."

"Humph." With that she took off into the air. 'You had better Yusuke.'

-x-x-x-

Kurama stood on the roof of the hotel and looked up when Yusuke arrived.

"Good, you came."

He walked past him and Yusuke followed him to a room where he thought they would be talking. Kurama opened the door and Yusuke was about to say something when he saw a young adult lying in a hospital bed.

"Hey there, it's been awhile since you've brought a friend with you." She said as she began to sit up. "How is that sweet girl, Kagome?"

"She is fine, please mother, you don't have to sit up."

'Kagome, Mother?'

"I'm fine."

"Please rest mother."

"Of course, Shuichi." She said as she lay back in her bed and fell back to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Kagome felt something tugging at her, it felt somewhat sad, a soul crying in pain.

'Kurama's mother is about to die.' Everyone around her was busy getting ready to perform. She closed her eyes and everyone and everything around her disappeared, using some of her miko energy she pushed it into Kurama's mom so that he could possibly have enough time to save her.

'That should give her till tonight. Be careful Kurama.' Opening her eyes she thought of a song that could help in delaying a death, she never thought of writing one.

-Gasp-

"For you I will." The girls turned to look at her. Kagome went to her bag and passed it to the girls.

"I need to sing this tonight, don't ask, it's hard to explain. Let's just say someone is in...dire need of it." The girls looked confused but nodded all the same.

They memorized the notes and lyrics and walked onto the stage.

Listening to the cheers, Kagome drowned them out and instead of giving some speech or introduction she started singing.

"When your feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right,  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be here."

-x-x-x-

"Shuichi, it's your mother." Kurama ran down the flights of stares to his mother's room and walked up to the doctor.

A T.V in the background was playing and he recognized it as Kagome immediately.

"This is what we call the critical stage, to be perfectly honest your mother is about to die." The doctor told him.

"I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will."

"How long?" He asked, he could feel a warmth building up inside him, Kagome knew about his mother. He just knew she did, she was sending this song for him and his mom.

"Tonight at the latest, we will do all that we can." Kurama nodded and left.

-x-x-x-

"There is no other choice."

"You mean your going to use it tonight?"

-x-x-x-

"If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
Ill keep you safe,  
Ill stand beside you, right or wrong."

Yukina started to glow a light pink, all of her wounds began to heal. She smiled s she listened to her sister sing.

-x-x-x-

Souta and Jin stood in front of a T.V store as they were heading home with boxes of Tea and smiled when they heard her sing. Both felt the same warm feeling. Many others did to as they stopped to listen.

"I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will"

"Mama, I feel warm and fuzzy." Souta looked next to him at the 5 year old girl that was smiling.

"Yes, I do to. The young child is a blessing from Heaven." The girl's mother said causing Souta to smile.

-x-x-x-

Sakyo smiled as he listened behind stage.

"With every breath, with all my soul  
Ill give my world, Ill give it all  
Put your faith in me  
And Ill have to leave it be."

The Tuguro's were watching the girls intently.

-x-x-x-

Genkai sat inside with her legs crossed as her favorite pupil, daughter, and singer sang her favorite song.

"I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all times  
Promise you  
For you I will

I will, I will,"

A tear slid down her face as she remembered when she first met the girl on T.V. A smile crossing her face.

_**Flashback**_

"_Throw a right hook." A little girl next to her said._

"_Right hook it is." Genkai said as she pressed the buttons. A YOU WIN - NEW HIGH SCORE flashed on the screen. The number came up next 2,530,800 blinking._

"_Wow. Your awesome, how did you get so good?" Genkai looked at her for a second before standing up._

"_I'm a martial arts master."_

"_Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Master Genkai would you?"_

"_Uh... yes I am. How do you know me?"_

"_My names Kagome Higurashi. I practice martial arts but I'm not that good, you're my idol. Hehe, my grandfather used to train with you when you were a student. He would tell stories to my father who also became a fan. So while other kids get bed time stories about dragons and princesses I get stories about how you use to fight off demons." Kagome said with a grin._

"_What do you know about demons?" Genkai said as she walked with Kagome to a table in the arcade. Kagome could see Yusuke and Keiko not to far away still playing games._

"_There like humans." The answer had somewhat surprised Genkai. Most kids would either say their bad or scary._

"_How are they like humans?"_

"_Like humans, there are good ones and bad ones. You can't label all demons as bad just because parents needed a villain for stories that they told their kids. One mistake doesn't make their entire race bad." Kagome said._

"_Your right, but how do you sort the bad from the good."_

"_You don't, even if their bad, everyone needs a friend. If you can turn a good demon bad then you can turn a bad demon good."_

"_It's a lot harder to turn black white then to turn white black."_

"_That doesn't mean it's not possible though."_

"_Hmm... say, what would you say about training under me. I could teach you how to fight."_

"_REALLY?" Kagome shouted excitedly,_

_**End Flashback**_

Genkai looked back at the screen with a proud smile.

-x-x-x-

Hiei was at the local Ice Cream shop watching her on their T.V. while eating his Dutch Chocolate Ice Cream.

"I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need."

-x-x-x-

"Forlorn hope, I ask for you to awake from your sleep and reflect my greatest desire, so that you can make it true." Kurama said as he was crouched down before the mirror with one hand over it.

'The health of this women, is that what you desire?' The mirror asked.

"It is."

"HEY, can't you hold on a second so that we can work things out? I mean there's gotta be some other way to do this." Yusuke shouted.

"No, there is not."

'To grant this wish you must give your life, is that what you desire?'

"If that will save my mother's life, then yes, I do." Kurama said.

'Then your desire shell be fulfilled.'

Kurama felt the bolts of electricity run over his body.

'For you, mother.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"NO," Yusuke yelled as he placed his hand over the mirror too.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Hey mirror guy, can you here me? I want you to take my life instead. That way Kurama can live and he can still get his wish, isn't that right?"

"This doesn't make since, it's my wish." Kurama said as he tried to reason with Yusuke.

"Yeah, well it doesn't make since rescuing your mom so she can spend her whole life mourning the life of her son. I've seen that once before and I don't wan't to see that again."

'Your desire shell be fulfilled.'

-x-x-x-

The doctor's stepped back in shock when her heart rate went back up and her breathing leveled out again.

Kurama ran in and looked over at his mom then the screen, just as he heard Kagome's song end.

"I promise you  
for you I, I will."

"Was it my desire for you to live, or was it Kagome? I wonder." Kurama said aloud as he sat next to his mother and watched her sleep with a smile. He noticed how she looked a few years younger and much healthier.

-x-x-x-

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed how everyone was smiling and it was quiet. All of a sudden everyone began cheering.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes again, letting her aura out she felt for Kurama's mother's and was happy to see that he made it in time and that he himself was still alive.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I actually like this chapter. I used a lot of the conversation from Episode 7 since I didn't wan't to change it much.**

**Envy: Praise her and she that is praised shell reward those that praised her with a new chapter.**

**Me: Heh, that was so lame. You could work for those fortune cookie factories that give out corny fortunes.**

**Envy: Haha, you are so hilarious. Please READ and REVIEW. SAANK YOU.**


	11. Arriving at Maze Castle, fight against t

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: All songs can be found at YouTube

Or

www. Indigo room studios. com/index2. html

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

Arriving at Maze Castle, fight against the Four Saint Beasts.

The day after the meeting with Kurama Yusuke had faced off against Hiei who now stood on the top of a tree next to Kurama. Hiei stared down at the human boy who had defeated him with nothing more then luck and taking a chance.

_**Flashback**_

_Hiei stood in front of Yusuke and with one thrust he pushed his sword forward._

_The sound of blood dripping on the floor was unmistakable, but was not the blood he wished to hear. Hiei looked shocked as he stared Kurama in the eyes._

'_Kagome's going to kill me.'_

"_Kurama, what are you doing?" He asked in aggravation._

"_I'm repaying him, a life for a life. He saved my life and now I have saved his." With that said he pulled himself off the blade before splashing his blood on Hiei's Jagan Eye causing him to back off and yell in annoyance._

"_Kurama you traitor."_

"_This gives you time Yusuke, I will delay Keiko's transforming." Kurama said as he left to help Botan who now had hands covered in cuts._

_Yusuke looked around and saw the mirror of forlorn hope a little ways away. Hiei finally got the blood off his eye in time to see Yusuke running._

'_Kagome, did you really think he would be able to beat me, he is running in fear.' Hiei thought._

"_See detective, it was only a matter of time before you fled." Hiei said tauntingly as he moved in front of Yusuke only to have him point a finger at him._

"_SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted._

"_Wha?" Hiei jumped out of the way in time to dodge it._

"_You missed me detective. AHH!" Hiei cried out causing Botan and Kurama to look over only to see Hiei fall to his knees._

"_How?"_

"_You would have won Hiei if I hadn't seen the mirror of forlorn hope. I knew you would dodge and so I ran over here so that even if you did dodge it, it still hit you." Yusuke explained._

"_Ingenious." Hiei said softly as he fell forward on his stomach the Shadow Sword falling at his side before everything went black._

_**End Flashback**_

Six months have passed since then.

"It seems you could use some help." Kurama spoke softly.

"If those nothings were too much for you we're going to have some serious trouble." Hiei said.

"That's an understatement, seeing as how the Saint Beasts will be much stronger." Lightning flashed and Yusuke saw two figures in the tree and one leaning against it with one foot on the tree and the other on the ground and the persons arms crossed. The two figures jumped down in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Well, well, if it isn't the thieves." Yusuke said.

"Hello. Who is this?" Kurama asked as he pointed towards the other figure.

"I thought you two knew." Yusuke said as he walked up to the person and lifted his hand to remove the cloak only to be soft by the figures hand.

Yusuke looked shocked at the appendage on his wrist. It was small and soft looking. It was female.

"You're a girl." This caught he attention of Hiei and Kurama who moved towards her and turned her away from Yusuke. Hiei who was short enough to see under the mask from where he was gave smirk as he saw who it was.

Kurama moved the hood a bit and gave a smile as he gave her a hug.

"_Kagome."_ He whispered softly as she returned the hug.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused. They couldn't hear Kurama but knew that he obviously knew her.

"_Hey Kurama, introduce me as Momoko."_

"_Momoko?" He asked in confusion as he pulled back slightly._

"_I don't wan't Yusuke to know, now is not the time. In six more months I'll be revealed." Hiei looked confused now which only caused to further irritate Yusuke and baffle Kuwabara._

"Why six?" Hiei asked.

"_You four will be attending the Dark Tournament. I will too, but sadly not on your team."_

"_But it needs five, we have four."_

"_I already have your fifth team member picked out for you."_

"Eh-hem." Yusuke cleared his throat causing the two to let go of each other and look at him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Who...are...you?"

"Her name is Momoko." Yusuke looked at Kurama oddly who just stared with a placid face.

"Why is she here?"

"I came to help...well, I actually came here for my own reasons but I'll help on the way." She said.

"Your own reasons would be?" Kuwabara asked.

"They would be _my own reasons. _I could have sworn I said that." Yusuke let out an annoyed sigh then turned to Kuwabara.

"Hey Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys. This is Hiei and that's Kurama, we both just met Momoko."

"A pleasure." Kurama said politely.

"Well I don't have a clue what's going on but it sure is nice to have a helping hand."

"Helping is not the right word." Hiei said.

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked down at him.

"Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned we're babysitting, Momoko can take care of herself." Hiei said, laughing to himself in that soft evil way.

"Listen you puny jerk face, I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us like that." Kuwabara yelled.

"Let's avoid fighting, you're not worth it."

'**Hiei, stop messing with him.'** Kagome spoke to him through his mind link with her. Hiei smirked.

"Oh that's it." Hiei stepped forward with only Yusuke, Kurama, and Kagome following his move causing Kuwabara to fall on the ground.

"But you detective are a different story, I plan to take my revenge on you so consider this fare warning." Kuwabara got back on his feet and looked back down at Hiei.

"Oh, so you plan to ignore me huh?" Kuwabara lunged at him again as Hiei stepped back to where he originally was causing Kuwabara to hit the ground again.

"Hiei, we must face this current business before you start your own." Kurama said to his small friend. Kagome leaned back against the tree in boredom which didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke who looked back at Hiei with an angry Kuwabara next to him.

"Don't worry three eyes, if we survive this I'll be glad to take you on. Now is this the perfect team or what?"

Hiei smirked as he turned to leave towards the castle with Kagome on his left her arms crossed behind her head and Kurama on her left leaving Kagome in the center. Yusuke and Kuwabara took off after them to catch up.

-x-x-x-

"What a strange group of visitors." A voice said in the darkness of the room at the top of the tower in Maze Castle.

"No match for us of course." Another voice said from the darkness.

"Master, what shell we do?" A third voice said.

"Byakko is right. They'll never even pass the front gate." The fourth voice known as their master said in an overly confident voice.

The three around him laughed at the unfortunate five that wondered onto their grounds.

-x-x-x-

"Wow, now this place is homey." Yusuke said to the others as he walked in front of the castle.

"So, uh, I guess were gonna just walk right in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Any prize worth having usually requires a risk." Kurama said.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us up front like their not a bunch of sissies." Kuwabara said as he looked at the castle.

"Hn, your sense of strategy is amazing."

"Are you talking to me you runt boy?"

"I have an idea Kuwabara. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and I are going to wait out here while you go in to see if the cost is clear, if you don't come back in five minutes you're either dead or caught in a trap, at least then we know to watch out for something." Kagome said sarcastically with a small smirk as she interrupted the two.

"I don't like that Idea." Kuwabara said causing Yusuke and Kurama to laugh while she let out a sigh. Hiei's eye twitched.

"Are you really so stupid to not catch the sarcasm?" Hiei asked.

"Who are you calling stupid short stuff?" Kuwabara said loudly.

"Quiet!" "**Lets go!**" Kagome and **Yusuke** said at the same time leaving no room for argument.

"Eh, uh, _stupid dwarf_." Kuwabara said under his broth causing Kagome to let out an annoyed sigh.

The five entered the castle and started down the corridor only to be intercepted by a bat with one big eye ball. Four stepped back while Kagome leaned against the wall once more looking bored as she closed her eys and listened.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." Thee bat spoke.

"Whoa it talked." Kuwabara said amazed.

"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gates of Betrayal."

At that Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked. The bat moved to the wall in front of them and pushed a rock so that a hidden lever appeared.

She looked at the bat and before she could do anything but stand straight the bat pulled the lever and the ceiling fell all at once.

Kagome brought her hands up as the ceiling landed on top of not only hers but everyone else's.

"The ceiling weighs exactly the amount of everyone under it. There is enough room for one of you to get out but not enough time for that person to get to the lever and free his friends."

"Retched little eyeball. Have you ever watched Shrek? I'll squeeze the Jelly from your eyes and feed it to an ogre when I get out of this mess. You have made me very mad, very, very mad. You a bad eyeball, baaaad eyeball, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. Huff." The others were trying not to laugh as they watched her yell.

"Yeah right, the only way to get out is to Betray. This has always been my favorite part of the trial. Watching the way you squirm as your muscles start to pop and tear under the ceilings wait. But of course, the best is your eyes, seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten, or should I be the one?" Kagome was glaring so hard the eyeball turned towards let out a weird shriek sound causing the others to turn and look at her.

"You mad Momoko?" Yusuke asked in a joking tone.

"Hn," She said causing Hiei to smirk from the habit she picked up from him. 'What do I do, ah, that might work.'

"Just ignore that punk, stick together." Kuwabara said. "And if anyone tries to run I swear I'll drag them back myself." He added. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hn. And I suppose you think it'd be noble if we all died as a team."

"That's right."

'Hiei, your fast enough to get out and pull the lever, just keep in mind, when yo-'

"Hiei," Yusuke interrupted Kagome who was talking through Hiei's and her mind link. "You're a lot faster then any of us, we'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch."

"Are you crazy, we can't trust that guy, just look, he doesn't care at all about us." Kuwabara said.

"CAN IT YOU BRAINLESS BLUE MONKEY! I trust Hiei with my life, more so then you, that's for sure. You'd get halfway through and trip over your own shoes." Kuwabara looked baffled and decided not to talk after her little outburst. The others stared before Hiei spoke up.

"Your ugly friend is right detective."

"Who's ugly? Come here you mouse."

"Are you sure you want to trust me, I've already vowed my revenge on you, maybe I'll handle that now?"

"Yeah, but I don't think quick deaths are your style. Besides, you heard Momoko, she trusts you with her life and you currently hold it." Yusuke said. "I'll let out all of the spirit power I have left to by us some time while you flip the switch, just don't trip." With a smile he added. "I trust you."

"Me too."

Hiei looked at both Kagome and Yusuke.

"NOW GO." Yusuke shouted. Hiei stared before running forward towards the lever, he lifted his hand to pull.

'**HIEI STOP!' **Hiei stopped and started to shake a bit before looking back, completely ignoring the blabbering bat eyeball that spoke next to him.

'It's a trap, if you pull the lever.'

"What's the deal, pull the stupid switch already."

"-Perhaps you can be the general of our demon army." He heard the bat say.

"Don't you dare you creep, if it hadn't been for our help you'd still be screaming with the rest of us." Kuwabara screamed causing him to laugh.

"Huh? What are you laughing at?" Kuwabara asked.

"Take a guess you fool." Hiei said.

"Damn you."

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain, now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams, Haha hahahaha ha Hahaha."

"Hiei." Kuwabara called out.

"A wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyway." Kagome and Hiei both smirked at that.

"Thanks for the clue." Hiei said as he jumped up and cut the eyeball. Kagome would have jumped up and down in happiness were it not for the fact...she had no room to jump.

Landing on his feet softly he pulled the switch and the wall stopped.

"He came through." Yusuke said.

Everyone looked up in time to see the boulder hit and rocks fly. Kagome already had tears in her eyes as she ran forward.

"**HIEI!" **Kagome cried out as the others followed. Kurama walked up to her and held her as she shook.

"Tell your masters, that this is their chance to beg for mercy."

Kagome looked up at the sound of her voice and without caring she jumped forward and gave him a hug on top of the boulder. Her hood coming off letting Yusuke and Kuwabara get a good look at her.

"Niisan, please, please don't scare me like that again." Hiei instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl who was on her knees with her head in his chest, crying, shaking.

"Hush, I'm fine. It's because of you that I'm ok, if you hadn't stopped me from pulling the lever." She nodded then jumped off the rock, Kagome forgot all about the hood and watched the boys as Kurama came up from behind her and held her close to him, she turned towards him and laid her head on his chest, her hands on either side of her face, still slightly shaken up he moved his hands up an down her back as he felt her relax.

Yusuke let out a sigh.

"Hey, you ok." Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"Oh, yeah, just can't feel my arms right now." Hiei jumped down in front of the two.

"I knew you'd save us, you punk. But you scared a few of us too. For instance, your, imouta? I didn't know you had a sister."

'No comment.' He thought to himself.

"You had me worried there too for a second. Hell of an actor, you know not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends." Yusuke said as both Kagome and Kurama walked over to them.

"Hn. Friends are just a crutch for the week, and I wasn't acting."

"Say what?" Kuwabara balled up his fists.

"Don't confuse it, the only reason I saved you was because I might need your help." Hiei said.

"It's his way of saying your welcome, you will learn." Kurama said to the boys.

"Right," Yusuke said disbelievingly.

"Well, he still ticks me off." Kagome laughed at Kuwabara but said nothing to his comment. This caused the two boys to look at her.

"Damn Kurama, where did you find her?" Yusuke asked as he circled her. Kagome's eye twitched, as she turned and walked away, Kurama following behind with a smirking Yusuke and Kuwabara.

-x-x-x-

"They've made it past the Gates of Betrayal Master, what shell we do?"

"Do not fret Seriyu, it only means we can entertain our guests longer, someone, go play with them." Their master ordered.

"That one called Hiei. He mocked us, actually telling us to beg for mercy. I'll go down and drain his blood." Byakko growled out.

"No, let me handle this. I am the only one who ever reaches outside of the castle. Let me bring their bodies to the head of the tower, I'll hang them on pikes as a message for all of Spirit World. Hahahahaha."

"Fine, but leave the girl be. I shell enjoy watching her beg for mercy at my feet." There Master said.

-x-x-x-

The five continued down the dimly lit stone halls. Kagome looked around and noticed the lights lighting their way were leading them somewhere. Without being noticed she pulled a small camera in the shape of a needle and placed it on Kuwabara before she slipped away in the dark.

She walked a little faster until she heard the beeping of a compact and turned to see Yusuke's go off.

"Ahhh, what is that thing? Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked causing Kagome to role her eyes.

"It's just the communication mirror I got from Botan." Yusuke said as he flipped it open.

"_Hello Yusuke, It's Botan here in the living world, you copy?"_

Kagome left the hallway and continued back the way they came, pulling the cloak back over her head. She had forgotten about the ceiling and pulled an arrow and her bow out from beneath her cloak and notched the arrow. Pulling it back she released the arrow and watched as it disintegrated the ceiling. She watched as the dust around the ceiling settled from the blow and walked through the hole to the other side then out of the castle. Then she jumped the walls up to the roof and climbed till she was on a thin stone bridge.

'Now to get inside the tower and to the top without those four saint beasts trying to kill me.'

Walking across she sat down on a huge stone step only to feel a cold hand cover her mouth and ice wind its way around her waist. She shivered as the person who held her picked her up and carried her into the tower she was next to and up the flights of stairs.

'Well, that saves me the trouble of sneaking in, but did he have to be so cold about it.' Kagome thought to herself. She felt the demon though her down on a cold stone floor. She moved to sit up only to be knocked over again by a blue man with weird hair. She glared and faster then anyone could see she kicked her feet out and knocked him onto the stone floor next to him causing him to fall back and hit his head hard.

She sat up and their master and Byakko stared at her with wide eyes.

"Momoko, I believe they called you. Why are you here? What is your reason? You said you had your own reasons to be here." Kagome looked up at the man who had blonde hair with two red streaks and brown eyes.

"...Who are you?" She asked blandly.

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Suzaku." He introduced as he moved to stand in front of her, a flute in one hand a crystal ball next to the three.

'Wait,'

"Three?" She looked at the crystal ball and saw Kurama dodge a rock tail but not before getting injured on the stomach. The saint beast he was fighting was a stone demon. She watched Kurama crouch down and stumble a bit with his hand over his newly inflicted wound.

"K-Kurama, what is that...that...that demon?" Suzaku, Byakko and Seriyu, who was now once again on his feet laughed at her question.

"Why my dear, that's exactly what he is, a demon named Genbu." Suzaku said as he placed his arms under legs and behind her back, lifting her bridal style and walking over to his seat in front of the crystal ball where he sat down and placed her in his lap.

"Put me down!" She said stubbornly.

"Calm down, I am merely giving you a good view of the fight. You care a lot for Hiei and Kurama, do you not?"

"What's it matter to you?" She said rudely as she watched the demon sink into the floor. Then suddenly a smirk grew on her face and she started laugh.

"Go Kurama."

"He will die you know." Suzaku said.

"Shut up and watch you moron." Suzaku looked taken aback at the name and looked over to the crystal ball. He watched as Kurama covered the entire are with rose petals and waited a few minutes only to suddenly turn around and attack when Genbu showed himself.

Suzaku smiled before laughing.

"My dear, you are the fool." Kagome looked up from her position on his lap with a small frown on her face. "Genbu can easily pull himself back together." She looked back at the crystal ball when her compact went off.

"Ah, let me goo so I can answer." Suzaku looked down at her before taking her compact and throwing it out the window. He mouth dropped and she glared at him before turning back to the crystal ball.

Kurama stood up as rocks came hurtling towards him and instead of ducking or dodging he stood his ground with his arms out in front of him. Kagome watched as Genbu put himself together and started laughing along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei was smirking along with Kurama who held a red stone in his hand.

"What?" Suzaku said as his claws dug into her arm causing Kagome to let out a small cry of pain and out of habit she let some of her miko energy out and sent a small wave of purification into his hand forcing him to pull away due to pain. Suzaku, Seriyu and Byakko looked at her in shock as they watched her heal the claw marks on her arm.

She looked up at Suzaku in slight fear with small tears in her eyes. She watched a couple emotions flicker in his eyes, guilt being one of them. That was all she needed as she turned back in time to see Kurama cut the red stone in half.

"He did it." She said with a smile on her face as she watched them leave the room. Byakko gave a loud roar making Kagome throw her head into Suzaku's chest who placed his hand on her head. Suzaku glared at Byakko as his own ears started to ring but before he could say anything Byakko jumped out the same window Suzaku through her compact and let out another roar. Seriyu had an aggravated look upon his face as he let out a sigh.

"I am routing for the Spirit Detectives in this certain battle." Kagome laughed as she nodded her head in agreement. Suzaku removed his hand and placed it back at his side as the three remaining beings sat back and watched the upcoming battle.

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: Alright, there are a few things, your faithful updater, soon to be ruler of the underworld, queen of beasts and galactic princess...you really are full of yourself, you know that right?**

**Me: Humph, who knows, it could happen.**

**Envy: Right...uh, anyways. Devil-Babe-911 wishes to inform you that she will soon be writing a new story, at the end of all of her stories updates will be a choice of 5 stories and there summaries. All you have to do is submit a review with the title of the story you want her to write. Keep in mind that she will not write until at least one story is done, and she is almost done with ****The GOD Book**** so that will be soon.**

**Me: Don't forget to-**

**Envy: I'M NOT DONE! You gave me a list and I'm working my way there. Now let's see, she wants to know if she should do a Harry Potter/InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. If so, please tell her and give her Ideas.**

**Me: Also abo-**

**Envy: I GOT IT, HOLD ON. She wishes everyone a belated Happy Fourth of July.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah.**

**Envy: Now starting at the top, here are the 5 choices. **

**Title – ****Girls Can't Fight**

**Summary - Sakura Kinomoto... parentless by the age of 5 trained assassin by the age of 17. What does a girl who's trained to kill do...when faced with her toughest enemy yet, Syaoran Li. Big time business Tycoon, gang leader for the notorious China Wolves and China's Hottest Bachelor. Now faced with new rivals, new friends and new feelings, how will Sakura go about destroying her new enemy?**

**Anime – Card Captors**

**Main Couple – Sakura and Syaoran / Eriol and Tomoyo**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**

**Progress – 5 chapters completed (In Progress)**

**Title – ****Silence Speaks**

**Summary – Raped at the young age of 9 then again at 12, Kagome was scared into silence. Kagome is 17 now and is the silent witness to a murder outside of the café she works at. When the Spirit Detectives are called to inspect the murder due to Koenma's suspicion of it being a, death by demon. How will the Spirit Detectives react when their only witness...refuses to speak?**

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Hiei and Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Medium Language)**

**Progress – 8 chapters completed (In Progress)**

**Title – ****Prisoners of the Four Saint Beasts**

**Summary – Kagome and Sango are saved by Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts only to be trapped with the four in Maze Castle, after which Kagome and Sango both make a wish on the Jewel of Four Souls together, to forever be its protectors. 500 years later, after watching so many fail four intruders passed the first test for what Kagome and Sango knew would be the last time.**

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama / Sango and Hiei**

**Genre – Romance / Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Rape)**

**Progress – 3 chapters completed (In Progress)**

**Title – ****High school Kills**

**Summary – High school girls are being randomly killed off, is there a connection between them? Usually found dead in their dorm rooms from different types of suicide or unnatural causes. Kagome who has been going to this private school for 2 years now is on the Student Council and has suggested counseling groups and renovations to the school so that they can have a total of 3 in a dorm for safety measures. After finally persuading the staff and principles she and the entire student body leave for 5 months, some permanently. When the students return many new students join them, none knowing of the dangers the school holds. Spirit Detectives enter Purity High after exchanging schools due to Koenma's orders. How will the boys deal with their new school and its dark secrets within?**

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho – InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama / Sango and Hiei**

**Genre – Romance / Mystery**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**

**Progress – 4 chapters completed (In Progress)**

**Title – ****Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Progress – 20 chapters completed (In Progress)**

**Me: Please choose your favorite. I'd prefer if you only chose one but you can choose two if your really having difficulty.**

**Envy: Please Read and Review. Saank You.**


	12. Byakko's Cry of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson, Taylor Thompson or Jordan McCoy.

NOTE: All songs can be found at YouTube

Or

www. Indigo room studios. com/index2. html

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of 8. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the signer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and more well-known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some knew friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

Byakko's Cry of Betrayal

Jin sat outside the window talking with Yukina.

"Ai, he is."

"I wish I could meet him, an Ice Master, and one my age." Yukina said with a smile, as she watched a bird land on her finger.

"If ya' wan't, I could greet the two of you once your free. Which won't be long now, Kagome's on a mission with the Spirit hero's who'll be savin ya. I had ta' move to her hotel room with Souta while one fought a couple with the Master Genkai. Said she didn't wan't us meet'n yet. Said that after this mission, that Urameshi I think his name is...should only be needen a few days of regainin his strength before they come to fight off the biggies." He watched her frown.

"Why are you frowning cuttie?" He asked.

"Why isn't she going to get me?"

"I asked th' same, she said, she sadly would not be able to, she is gonna be trainin' Urameshi."

"Oh, I see. Urameshi is the one coming to save me. This is like a training course for him." She said in understanding.

-x-x-x-

"Damn, did you have to throw out my compact?" Kagome said as she tried to get up. She looked at the ice binds around her arms. Without so much as wincing she watched as her arms started pushing against the ice before it cracked and broke.

Suzaku looked at her in surprise as she broke her legs free and stood up.

"You asked me why I came here if it wasn't to help the Spirit Detectives." She said as she stood and walked towards the window Byakko had just jumped through. "My answer is quiet simple really. I came here to browse."

"Browse?" Seriyu asked.

"Yes, you see. I am to be fighting in the Dark Tournament as a member of the Toguro team. I need one other fighter. We have Karasu, Older and Younger Toguro and me, all I need is one other. Oh, and by the way, the one called Yusuke. He seems to have a certain weakness for a girl named Keiko Yukimura." He looked shocked at that and watched as she sat near the crystal ball and watched her friends.

**ROOOWL**

Kagome looked at her friends and listened to them chat.

**-x-CrystalBall-x-**

**Key**

_**Telepathy**_

**Kagome or Saint Beast**

_Crystal Ball chat_

**-x-CrystalBall-x-**

"_Kurama, how terrible is that wound?" Yusuke asked._

"_Fine, as long as I can walk."_

"_He'll survive but he's in no shape to fight. That mean's we have only three fighters left, and one of them is worthless." Hiei said. _**Kagome laughed at that.**

"_Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff."_

**Kagome looked wide eyed at Kuwabara before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.**

"**Idiot!" She said causing Suzaku to chuckle at her little comment.**

"_Maybe I'm going out on a limb here but I think he meant you." Yusuke told his orange haired friend._

"_**No limb."**_** Kagome thought to Hiei and Kurama telepathically causing them to look around for their missing friend.**

"_Oh is that so." Kuwabara said loudly._

"_**Yes."**_

_Hiei smirked as he heard her._

"_Then maybe I should show you something."_

"_**Please don't."**_

_Kurama smiled._

"_What do you think I was doing for the last six months while you were off training with Genkai?"_

"_**You don't want me to guess."**__ Kurama chuckled while Hiei smirked. Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed to have heard this time as she opened the link to their minds too._

"_Letting you get better then me? Nah Uh." Kuwabara said as he ignored her and took a step back. "SPIRIIIT SWORD." Kagome stared at him and watched in silent surprise as a sword of energy appeared in his hands. _

"_See what I've learned Urameshi, I don't have to use the tip of that wooden sword anymore, it's just my pure energy and I'll bet it could kick the crap out of your Spirit Gun."_

"_That depends on what finger I use." He stuck his middle finger out at Kuwabara._

"_**See, I would have been a mile off, I was thinking he just got louder or stupider, that being due to Supernatural Overload to his brain." Kurama and Yusuke laughed at that, Hiei smirked. The three watched as Kuwabara pointed the sword all over as he looked for her.**_

"_Watch it girlie, you can't even fight. Hiei said 3 not four. I the great Kuwabara am all that's needed to beat the Four Saint Beasts. Where the heck are you anyways?" Kuwabara said._

**Kagome sighed as she realized the link was open to everyone now and just continued to talk to them.**

"_**First of all, I'm nowhere near you, I'm in the tallest tower with a dragon guarding me, and I'm talking telepathically. Secondly, I have no intention of helping you guys fight. It's your mission, not mine. I merely came to make sure that Kurama and Hiei came back alive. You and Yusuke however, should think of this as a training course. Thirdly," She said as she held her finger up to the ball and pushed her energy through it, inside she saw him take a step away from a light pink glow that moved straight at him. It wrapped around the sword and the sword dispersed in the air.**_

_Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara stared in shock._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kuwabara yelled. A shining golden yellow orb of energy floated in front of him. He reached his hand to grab it only to be shocked by his own energy._

"_**Listen carefully Kazuma Kuwabara. You think you're strong, but try, just try and grasp this concept. There is always someone stronger, and there always will be. Don't ever let your ego get so big you can't see clearly or walk straight." The glow floated in front of his eyes and they watched as it took the shape of a fox and snap it's fangs at him as it disappeared within him. She watched as he shook.**_

"_**Hold onto your energy too, I cold have very easily made that my own, in some ways, I guess a spiritual energy overload could harm your enemy, that's to say if you have enough energy to overload your enemy and still have some left to spare." She said simply.**_

"_Kuwabara may not be able to kill you, but I can do it with a finger."_

"_**Hn, spirit gun wont work on me, I have a more powerful upgrade of the attack your so fond of. How many shots, may I ask, do you have?"**_

"_I have five, not that it matters how many, cuz I only need one to kill you." _

_**-Beep, Beep, Beep-**_

_Yusuke pulled out his compact and flipped it open._

"_Yusuke you have to hurry."_

"_What's the matter Botan?" Yusuke asked with Kagome watching silently. She closed her eyes and opened a mind link with Jin, blocking everyone but Hiei and Kurama from hearing._

"_Ung, Listen Yusuke, I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects. I found a whole batch of them by an Elementary school." Botan said._

"_There taking over kids now?"_

"_That's right."_

"_I thought you said these insects only like to take over the minds of depressed people."_

"_Well, that's because the minds of depressed people are more easily influenced, the same is also true for children but if the bugs get into them I'm afraid...uh, Ahhh, Ahhhh."_

"_Ok, you're afraid, I get it, now finish your sentence."_

_Kagome watched them as she talked to Jin._

"_Ello Cuttie." _

"_**Hey Jin, get in contact with Botan, see if you can help her, and I've told you about calling me cuttie, don't do it!"**_

"_Understood." They closed their links._

"_**Yusuke, you have to get going, tell the annoyingly high pitched girl that help should be calling her soon."**_

_He did just that before hanging up._

"_**Our time for talking is up, hey Kuwabara, how about you show us how strong you are." Snapping out of his daze he smiled and threw his hand up in the air.**_

"_Yeah, I'll fight next."_

"_**Great,"**_

_**-GROOOWL-**_

"_**Then it's settled, you will fight Byakko." Everyone looked shocked as Hiei just started laughing at her antics.**_

"_Yes, and he doesn't seem very pleased." Kurama said._

_Yusuke squeezed his fists together as he got a determined look in his eyes._

"_Let's go." He said as the ceiling started to fall. They ran through the stone hall dodging rocks, Hiei in the lead._

**-x-EndCrystalBall-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"Oh, Kagome, you shouldn't play with them like that." Koenma said.

"Don't you like Kagome sir?" Jorge asked.

"Of course I like her, who doesn't? I mean, it's hard not to."

"Well, then shouldn't it make you green with envy that she keeps going to Kurama?"

"I said I like her, not love her you goon." Koenma said as he through a cookbook at him title The Four Saint **Beats**.

"Oh?"

"Kagome is like a baby sister to me." Koenma said.

"Oh, look sir. They have made it to the second of the Saint Beasts." Koenma looked up at the screen to see a big white and blue tiger demon.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-CrystalBall-x-**

_The four spirit detectives arrived at the thin rock pathway only to see it fall apart do to Byakko's yell._

_**-GROOOWL-**_

"_Eeeh." Kuwabara stepped back._

"_Tiger." Hiei said with a small smirk._

"_**Awe an oversized kitty."**__ Byakko couldn't hear what she said so he growled loudly when they all started laughing at him, Kagome smirked from her seat._

"_I will beat you till you can't move, then I will devour the girl in front of you."_

**-x-EndCrystalBall-x-**

Kagome stopped listening as she stood up and walked over to the window

"**You can't, Suzaku would no doubt be mad if you did." She shouted out causing everyone to look up. Suzaku looked away from the crystal ball and stared at her in shock.**

"**I think he'll get over it."**

"How did you get caught, who is Suzaku and why would he care?" Yusuke asked.

"**I turned into a curious fox and wandered to far from my pack, what can I say?"**

"And this Suzaku guy?"

"He's the leader of the Four Saint Beasts." Kurama answered.

"Ok and why do you think he will be upset by your death?" He asked.

"**Leaders or masters of organizations and groups have this weird obsession with female fighters and warriors. They love to see them beg."**

"How would you know that?" Kuwabara asked with a goofy grin, as if implying that she would reduce her self to bowing her head before an enemy.

"Uhg," She zapped him in the shoulder with pure energy causing him to let out a squeal, but not enough to do too much damage.** "I have fought a lot of demons."**

**Flashback**

_**A red demon that was quite porky and was a giant towering Kagome with black battle armor and green hair, looked down at her. He was at least 14 feet taller then her.**_

"_**My name is Goshka, beg for your life and I may spare you, who knows, I might let you be my mistress."**_

"_**Oh, how nice of you to offer, I think I'll pass though." Kagome said with a slightly pale face at the thought of him touching her. He growled and lunged for her only to hit hard ground. She landed softly on his head then as quick as lightning she moved to the side of him and kicked his head causing it to snap out of place. Of course, she didn't kill him, she couldn't, didn't mean she couldn't hurt him.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Kagome was standing against a wall with a lizard demon in front of her. He flicked his tongue out and she cringed when it slid across her face.**_

"_**Beg to become Doshi's lover and Doshi wont kill tasty girl. Doshi promises." She frowned at his lack of brain cells. She would feel guilty for hurting someone so stupid. She let out a sigh before disappearing and reappearing behind him.**_

"_**Huh, Doshi can't see you tasty girl." She rolled her eyes and sent a side kick to his back and fell backwards on him with her elbow digging into his shoulder blades.**_

"_**AHHH, DOSHI QUITS."**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**A girl with red eyes and black hair down past her knees stood behind Kagome, she wore a black dress that seemed to cling to her, swirling around her feet, her left arm on Kagome's hip and her right running along her arm.**_

"_**Get off of me Izanami!" Kagome said bitterly.**_

"_**Why would I do that? You have such a lovely body, not fully matured but I could still play with you, I wan't you to beg for my touch." Kagome felt shiver's run up her spine.**_

'_**I can't kill, that doesn't mean I can't cause immense pain.' Kagome pulled forth a little bit of her Miko energy and turned in the arms of Izanami, leaning forward she took her lips in hers and let loose the energy. Izanami eyes widened as she pushed Kagome away from her, Kagome did a flip and landed in a crouching position as she watched the Night Demon in front of her hold her throat as if it was burning, which it was. She spread the energy throughout the demon's body even more until the woman passed out.**_

**End Flashback's**

Everyone listened to her describe her missions and went wide eyed at the thought of her kissing a female.

"You really kissed her?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I wonder how Yukimura is. I mean, Izanami wasn't so bad." His eyes widened and Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara stood shocked.

"You can't kiss Keiko she's my..." The four turned to him.

"**Your?"** She said.

"G-girlfriend."

"**Oh, does she know this. I saw her kissing some blue haired girl on the roof."** She watched the color from his face drain.

"**NO MORE TALKING, ROOWL, intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory, ROOWL!"**

"It's huge." Kuwabara said, Yusuke had snapped out of his momentary shock a while ago.

"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo." He said.

"Hn, I'll go."

"No way short stuff, didn't I tell girlie that I would take the next one." Kuwabara yelled

"**Kuwabara, I have a quick question. What kind of flowers do you want at your funereal?"** Kagome said with a smirk causing him to glare.

"I don't need flowers girlie."

**-x-x-x-**

Jin flew above Tokyo and looked down as he heard a scream.

"Aw, found ya."

He flew down and picked Botan up and flew out of the reach the many pedestrians that had been chasing her.

"JIN!" Botan cried out happily.

"Ya seem giddy to see me. I've been loopin and swoopin all over the big wide looking for you, goody for the light blue and high pitch, or might not of gotten you away from the nasties." She blinked a few times.

"Huh..."

"Nothin', what say ya' stay put here while I make quick work with the nasties." He said with a bright smile before setting her down on a buildings roof top.

She nodded blankly.

'She couldn't get a partner that spoke English. It had to be Irish…'-sigh-

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed at the sight of the monsters in a doughnut whole, circling the building she was in.

Kuwabara had surprised her when he used the method of over filling the demon with spirit energy. She was even more shocked when Byakko fell of the cliff.

Kagome walked back to the crystal ball and watched as Seriyuu left to fight them.

(Umm, he isn't going to come back and fight in the lava this time.)

She looked at the crystal ball as they made their way into a freezing cold room, she could still feel Byakko's aura which meant he was still alive. It surprised her when he stumbled into Seriyuu's quarters asking for help from his supposed comrade only to be betrayed and have his body frozen and decapitate. A cry came from Byakko as he fell to the floor. His body completely destroyed, head still in tack.

"Terrible." Kagome said, Suzaku said nothing, merely nodded.

She watched as Hiei stepped up to fight Seriyuu, throwing his cloak over Byakko's head as a tear fell from his eye.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Envy: She is uploading Prisoners of the Four Saint Beasts now.**

**Me: Keep in touch my friends.**

**Envy: And Read and Review. Please and Saank You.**


	13. Seriyuu’s Fall and Suzaku Joins Team T

_**Stray Child!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson or Taylor Thompson.

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of eight. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the singer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make it on her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and better known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some new friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

**-x-x-x-**

_Chapter Twelve_

_Seriyuu's Fall and Suzaku...Joins Team Tuguro?_

Throughout the entire time Kagome was glaring. Suzaku watched as she paced in the room they were in. She was seething, truly burning to kill or maim something.

"I thought he was your partner, friend...SOMETHING!" Suzaku flinched slightly as he watched her turn and glare at his crystal ball.

'_HIEI!'_

She watched as the figure of Hiei stiffened slightly at her cold tone before dodging another cold blast of whatever Seriyuu was blowing at him.

'_What is it?'_

'_Make his death...PAINFUL!' _It was not a request. He had no option in the matter. He knew by the tine she used that she was pissed.

He gave a smirk and watched the dragon like man attempt to freeze him. Kagome was watching with cold eyes and only when he pulled his blade out did she find the will to smirk.

Suzaku watched in interest as she seemed to zero in on the crystal ball. He watched what was happening and noticed the icy look that the fire demon had.

His leg and arm had just been frozen, however, rather then shattering, the ice melted away. In only a few seconds, Seriyuu was cut into pieces, his body and limbs falling separately to the floor in a bloody heap.

"Now that is what I call cutting your opponent down to size." She said in a giddy tenor.

He stared at her for a few moments before smirking. It was then that a blue and green bird found its way through the window. It flew up to him and landed on his shoulder, Kagome looked it over and smiled.

"Hello there." The bird stared at her with wide eyes.

"My goodness, Suzaku, how did this human get inside?"

"She managed to make it in with four others. Quiet the talented group."

"I don't believe it. You mean to tell me that five _humans_ made it through Maze Castle?"

"Yes Murugu. Actually, to correct you a bit, it was three humans and two demons."

"Actually to correct both of you, it's one human with high purity energy, two humans with high spiritual energy, on fire/ice demon, making him a forbidden child and one human vessel with a silver fox spirit within him. That's if you want to be specific though." Kagome said as she watched the group talk.

"You said something about the Dark Tournament, if you're looking for another fighter then why did you come here?" Suzaku asked as he turned to the screen where Kagome saw Keiko was running.

"Potential can be found in the most unlikely places."

"Potential?" She just smiled and watched her childhood friend dodge pale blue hand.

**-x-x-x-**

Kurama was about to run through the opening when green beings started filing out and blocking their way.

"Damn It!!!" He turned to see Yusuke being smothered by them, using his rose whip he got rid of them.

"We need to get to Ka—"

"Kurama!" Hiei called out.

"Sorry, Momoko needs us." Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the two strangely but nodded anyways.

"Right, help me get to the window so that I can beat the shit out of the last Saint Beast." Kurama looked to Hiei and nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

**-**_**When your feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right,  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be here  
Anytime the tim**_**-**

Kagome flipped her cell phone open and smiled.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"_I just wanted to inform you that you and the rest of the Blossom-5 will be holding another concert here with the Wolf Tribe A.K.A the wolf demons here. Also, I dropped by your hotel suite and left a packet of the songs you'll be singing. When are you going to be home because the girl's will be dropping by your place tomorrow?"_

"...Geez, no hi sis, how are you or I love you? I mean, you didn't even ask if I had some deadly wound that could end my life within minutes."

"_Sorry, hi sis, how are you? Do you have any deadly wounds that could end your life within minutes?"_

"Hey, I'm doing good, no, I'm fine, no wounds that I can see. Now, to answer your question, I should be home tonight. How's my Youko and Camellia?"

"_Alive and well, also, Momo stayed at your place. She misses you." _Kagome smiled at that.

"Alright, well, let me finish up here."

"_Right, talk to ya soon. Bye."_

"Bye."

She closed her phone and put it in her pocket beneath the black cloak she wore.

"You have brother?"

"Yes, my adorable little brother. You have company by the way." He looked over at the window as Yusuke jumped in. Murugu flew off of his shoulders and next to Kagome.

"Momoko, are you okay?" Kagome raised a brow but nodded.

"He hasn't hurt me."

"Good, now to take care of this guy."

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma watched the fight, knowing Kagome long enough to know that she was...for lack of better words...evaluating, Suzaku.

'How is it she managed to befriend the Tuguro's, Hiei, Two members of the Makai's Shinobi, Sakyo and is attempting to befriend...Suzaku? What a strange girl.' Koenma thought to himself as he watched her chat away with Murugu while never taking her eyes off the battle before her.

"Koenma Sir, we have a problem." Jorge called as he came running in.

"It can wait."

"But—"

"OGRE!!!" Jorge shrunk back and nodded quickly.

"Right Koenma sir."

**-x-x-x-**

Sakyo watched as his Blossoms prepared for the upcoming concert. All were a little bit more then disappointed when Souta told them that Kagome was doing a small job right now and wouldn't be back for a while.

"We have all of the merchandise ready all we need is Kagome so that we can practice." Ayame said from her spot in Kouga's lap.

"Well, we know _why_ she isn't here, so we can't complain." Kagura retaliated. She watched as Souta walked in.

"Hey, Kagome should be back tonight, so you can still go over to her place tomorrow and practice like you had planned."

"AWSOME!" Sango cried out happily.

"So we get to finally see her place?" Kagura said as she got her stuff together.

"Yes, but don't touch anything that doesn't look like it was made by humans." They stared at Souta when he said that but no one commented.

"Well, I'm off guys." Kagura said, taking her feather and bag and flying away from everyone straight out the window.

**-x-x-x-**

Tarukane gave a sick smile as two figures stepped off the plane. He would be heading to the manor in another day or so but first they had to collect some money.

"This way boys. I have a part time job as a Tax Collector. It's a dirty job but someone's got to do it."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagura made her way to the window that she knew had the room Yukina would be in.

"Yukina..." A rustle of sheets could be heard before turquoise light blue green hair could be seen moving towards her. Red eyes settled on Kagura and Yukina smiled.

"Hello Kagura-San."

"I've told you, just call me Kagura." Yukina smiled.

"How is everyone?"

"Well, the people you have met, Ayame is doing fine with Kouga. Jin is...Jin. Kurama is away with Kagome and Souta is also fine."

"That's good. Kagura, how much longer must I wait?"

"If I'm correct, three more days." Yukina smiled happily.

"I'm really getting out of here."

"Of course, Kagome promised. Sakyo has this place already in the palm of his hands by what I understand. Also, I was asked to give you a message. Sakyo, he told me to tell you that you will meet two individuals that may seem scary but they are only doing their job and also, they are the brothers of Kagome. Well, adopted brothers." Yukina nodded, a little confused but she understood what Kagura said.

"Alright."

They looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Three more days, soon Yukina." Yukina smiled and nodded before freezing the room, whispering a goodbye to one of her newest friends.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome now stood with Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Murugu on her shoulder.

"Yusuke! That's enough." The guy's turned to face her, confusion clearly shown on their faces.

"Suzaku, are you still alive?"

"No."

Kagome smiled, walking up to him she got on one knee and placed her hand on his chest. He was immediately engulfed by a light pink glow and he started to heal right before everyone's eyes.

"HEY! I WORKED HARD GETTING HIM LIKE THAT! DAMN IT MOMOKO!!!"

"Quiet, remember, I came here for my own reasons. Whether you fail in the completion of _your_ mission or not isn't my problem."

"What the hell, after we came all this way to save your ass."

"Hiei and Kurama will vouch, I never needed help. Suzaku hadn't even attempted to harm me, merely talked with me for my reason being here." Yusuke's eyes widened in horror, watching as she stood up, Suzaku right next to her.

"Payback tim—" Suzaku fell forward, eyes widened slightly before closing as Kagome caught him.

"Your kidding. You just touched his neck, that shouldn't even count as an attack!" Yusuke cried out.

"Not my problem you can't use pressure points."

"Momoko...I believe this belongs to you." She looked up and her hand went up out of instinct as she caught her compact that Kurama tossed her.

"Thanks Kurama-Kun. Well boy's I'd love to stay and chat but I don't really want to be near this guy when he wakes up so I need to get him in a nice bed. See ya." A portal formed and she walked through it.

**-x-x-x-**

"..." Koenma watched as Kagome stepped through the portal, Suzaku and Murugu with her.

"You know, it's a good thing I didn't let you go somewhere that had really _dangerous_ demons." Koenma said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh come on Koenma, he isn't that bad. If he learned a few manners he wouldn't be so bad. He could take anger management too, that might help."

**-Sigh-**

"Oh, hey, I also left the flute for Yusuke to bring. Also, thank you Sayaka." Sayaka nodded, having been the one to open the portal for her.

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee—**

"Yellow!"

"_Blue!"_

"Hehe, what's up Botan?"

"_Yusuke just asked me to make a portal for him the boy's to Koenma's office. Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm leaving now though. I will be in Reika's medical ward."

"_Oh my, are you alright?"_

"Oh I'm fine, I just wanted to get my Team's newest member in a set of energy draining cuffs. No need for violence when he wakes up, nai?"

"_I hear you."_

"Well, I'll talk to ya later. Also, did Jin get there in time?"

"_Yes, thank you for that. I'll let you go, bye."_

"Bye." Kagome flipped shut her compact and smiled gratefully when Sayaka opened another portal for her to the medical ward.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the awaited next chapter.**

**Shippou: Devil-Babe-911—**

**Goku: A.K.A JadeFoxxx—**

**Shippou: ...has a new crossover.**

**Miroku: Dragon Ball Z and—**

**Sango: InuYasha of course.**

**Goku: The main couple will be—**

**Kagome: ...Vegeta—**

**Goku: ...and—**

**Vegeta: ...Kagome.**

**Goku: The story is ****Weakness****.**

**Me: I have decided to give both Jakotsu and Envy a little vacation.**

**Goku: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! :D**


	14. Waking Up to a New Light

_**Stray Child!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the lyrics to any songs in this story, chances are they will be written by the young and talented Tori Thompson or Taylor Thompson.

Full Summary: This story starts off with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. A tragic accident takes Kagome away from Yusuke and Keiko at the young age of eight. King Enma strikes a deal with the young girl who jumps to the chance at living again, however like every contract or deal there is always something the singer won't like. With her family dead except for Souta who wasn't in the house at the time Kagome is forced to make it on her own, which is surprisingly easy when she's offered a job with Blossom Productions when someone happens to hear her singing. However, balancing singing and Spirit World proves to be harder then she thinks as she gets older and better known. The Blossoms-5's new single sends Yusuke to the recording stadium along with some new friends that try to send her to her grave... again.

**-x-x-x-**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Waking Up to a New Light...?_

_Oh wait...that's just the ceiling lamp..._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She was fine with going on missions...but even she needed to sleep. Murugu sat on the windowsill in her room as she started dressing in her PJ's for bed. When she lay down she said a quick goodnight before falling asleep under the watchful eyes of Murugu.

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma was slightly irritated. He sat with Yusuke yelling at him from across his desk. Kuwabara through in his two cents every other second as well while Hiei and Kurama just leaned against the wall.

"THEN SHE LETS HERSELF GET CAPTURED!!!"

'_Yep, that sounds like Kagome...' _Koenma thought to himself as he continued listening to Yusuke rant.

"SO WHILE WE'RE RISKING OUR NECKS TO SAVE HER―"

"Wait..." Yusuke stopped when Koenma spoke.

"Yeah? What?" Yusuke asked.

"Did this...Momoko...ever asked to be saved?"

"...No, but what the hell does that I have to do with anything?!"

"Well, it is my understanding...Yusuke...that she had everything under control."

"What?!"

"Both Kurama and Hiei seem to know this girl. They didn't seem to be worried. You said the Hiei had said she could take care of herself...so why were you so keen on saving her?"

"Because, she's a girl!"

"..." Hiei looked at him with a raised brow. "That _girl_ could rival me...detective."

"I doubt that Hiei."

Koenma sighed as they continued arguing about Kagome's...peril.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

"Momoko...someone is at the door." Kagome heard the sound of Murugu's voice. Momo was at the door yipping at the previous sound of knocking.

"_Huh...Oh, Murugu...my name is Kagome...not Momoko. Also...my friends aren't used to talking birds...or demons...well...actually, only one of them is unfamiliar with demons. So try not to speak in front of them, kay." _The tiered voice of Kagome said as she stretched and stood.

"Of course...Kagome..." Murugu said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

"COMING..._just give me a moment to get dressed..._" She muttered. Heading to her closet she stripped out of the clothes she slept in and tossed them in the hamper next to her. She grabbed a blue dress that stopped just past her butt with a built in bra, pulling tit on she grabbed a pair of light denim jeans and pulled those on too. She had a short black belt that she placed over the dress, lowering it to simply sit on her hips. She moved over to her vanity and sat down, brushing her hair quickly she pulled it up in a high wavy pony tail.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

"I said I'm coming!!!" She walked over to her door and opened it, staring at the four in front of her.

"..."

'_Oh...that's right...'_

_**-Flashback-**_

_-__When your feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right,  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be here  
Anytime the tim__-_

_Kagome flipped her cell phone open and smiled._

"_Hey bro, what's up?"_

"_I just wanted to inform you that you and the rest of the Blossom-5 will be holding another concert here with the Wolf Tribe A.K.A the wolf demons here. Also, I dropped by your hotel suite and left a packet of the songs you'll be singing. When are you going to be home because the girl's will be dropping by your place tomorrow?"_

"_...Geez, no hi sis, how are you or I love you? I mean, you didn't even ask if I had some deadly wound that could end my life within minutes."_

"_Sorry, hi sis, how are you? Do you have any deadly wounds that could end your life within minutes?"_

"_Hey, I'm doing good, no, I'm fine, no wounds that I can see. Now, to answer your question, I should be home tonight. How's my Youko and Camellia?"_

"_Alive and well, also, Momo stayed at your place. She misses you." __Kagome smiled at that._

"_Alright, well, let me finish up here."_

"_Right, talk to ya soon. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_She closed her phone and put it in her pocket beneath the black cloak she wore._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_Souta told me they were coming...I guess I forgot with all that happened the other night.'_

"Hey guys, come on in." The four nodded and walked in. Momo at Kagome's feet, watching the four as they entered, each with their own binder.

"We hope you don't mind, but we came for some practice."

"Sure...that's no prob―"

**-Beep-Beep-Bee―**

Kagome flipped her red compact open and glared at the screen.

"_You look angry, but you can tell me why later. Your...friend has woken up."_

The four girls stared at Kagome in surprise.

"I'm taking a day off Koenma. You take care of him and when I'm done here, I'll stop by. Besides, you did put restraints on him...right?"

"_Well, yes, the nurses did that while he was out cold...but...he is still crackling..."_

"...car to elucidate?"

"_There is lightning crackling all around him and every time I enter the room...he glares at me like he wants to tear me limb from limb."_

"That's because he probably does. Look, you take care of him for now, I'll be there later." She snapped the compact shut and turned back to the four confused girls.

"Sorry about that."

"No...It's...okay." Sango said slowly before picking Momo up and petting her, the five walked off towards a room in the back that was made up much like the recording studio and started their practicing.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back with Koenma)**

Botan smiled sheepishly, watching the staring contest between Koenma and Suzaku escalate. She could almost swear that there was a line of electricity connecting their eyes.

"Uh...Lord Koenma...I have sent the spirit bug over to Tarukane's Mansion as requested."

"Good Job Botan. That is all for now..." Koenma said, never taking his eyes from the violently burning violet orbs glaring into his own doe brown irises.

"Re...lease...me!"

"Not...a...chance!"

Suzaku's glare hardened as electricity started snapping around his form. Koenma struggled to keep a calm façade as the lightning crackled next to him. His eyes remaining focused.

"Why am I here?!"

"...I don't know!"

This continued for a while before they both finally looked away stubbornly.

**-x-x-x-**

The Tuguro's glared at the fat blob they were playing hired muscle for...

"_Brother...have you informed Sakyo of our arrival? I believe he wanted Kagome to be present during the...final confrontation..."_

"_Yes, he is aware. He notified me of a bet that he wagers will be taking place within the next two days or so. By that time, he will contact Kagome and have her come to his office."_

"_I understand."_

"Hey...! Tuguro's! We're heading back to my Manor, let's go." The two nodded at the man and followed him onto the helicopter.

'_Soon...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(7:30 at night)**

Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to her group and friends. She shut the door and picked Momo up. Murugu flew over to her and landed in content on her shoulder, stretching her green wings out before turning her red eyes to the little fox in Kagome's arms.

"By any chance, would you be willing to let me eat your pet?"

"...I'm afraid not..." She pulled her compact out and typed in Koenma's name.

"_Oh...now you want to talk to me?"_

"What...do you not need my help anymore?"

"_...I'll have Botan prepare a portal for you..."_

"I'll be waiting..." She closed her compact and leaned against the wall.

It didn't take long...only a few minutes later and a portal appeared in front of her with Botan sticking her head out of it.

"Botan here, ready to go?"

"Yep," Kagome said as she jumped through and followed Botan towards the recovery ward where both Koenma and Suzaku were currently residing. When the two walked in they saw two teenage looking demons glaring at each other, only having an inch between their noses.

"...I'm sorry, am I interrupting something private?" The two turned to face the two girls who just walked in.

"...I have papers to fill out and sign. Since you are finally here, I will leave you to explain everything." Koenma said as he walked towards the door to leave.

"Sure thing Koenma, but tell me..."

"Yes?" He asked as he turned.

"...you're 700 and something, right?"

"Yes, your point?"

"...have you ever...uh...that is to say...have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!!!" He yelled out in a fluster.

"Oh, uh...hehe, it's just...your really cute in your teenage form...I just thought that you should have had a girlfriend by now."

"As intriguing as the thought of having a girlfriend is...I can't stay in this form for long periods of time without using excess energy. I will be able to after the time comes."

"After...the time comes?"

Kagome looked at Botan who merely shrugged. Murugu looked confused but said nothing, merely flew over to her masters shoulder and rested.

"It is unimportant. Now...talk with your new...teammate...HEY WAIT!!! DOES THAT MEAN―"

"Yes, but that will be taken care of after they get Yukina for me. Which by the way, she will be staying with me at my hotel...okay."

"...Right. So are you going with them?"

"No, I will be watching Yusuke's progress...from a...front row seat." He quirked a brow but refused to comment. He knew that when Kagome made plans for Yusuke...they were normally revealed sooner or later, he could only hope that it would be revealed sooner...rather then later. He couldn't really say that he enjoyed surprises...at least...not hers anyways.

"Right...see you two later. Botan, come on." Botan nodded and followed after Koenma.

The two remaining beings in the recovery ward sat in silence for a while before it was finally broken by the yip of Momo.

"What do you need to explain?"

"Well...nothing I haven't already told you. My name...is Kagome Higurashi. I want you...to fight on the Toguro team with me. At the Dark Tournament, you'll except...right?"

She stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"..."

She sighed and stood.

"Then I'll give you some time to think it over. Goodnight...Suzaku-San, Murugu."

She said softly before walking from the room and leaving him in silence with no one but Murugu to keep him company.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 days later)**

Kagome stood in the same room with a finally released Suzaku.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"...Like I want to remain locked up...again..." She frowned at his reason. "Also...It might not be that bad. It might be...enjoyable..." He watched as her frown did a complete 180.

"It will be! I promise!"

**-**_**When your feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right,  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be-**_

"Hello?"

"_Kagome my dear...are you free right now? I am t the moment watching something that may interest you...concerning...Tarukane..."_

"At your home?"

"_Yes, I will have someone pick you up. Where are you?"_

"...I'm at my suite. I also have the fifth member of Team Toguro. So if it's okay, he will be coming along."

"_That is fine...but you two must remain out of view of my screen. The others will see you."_

"I understand."

She flipped the phone shut and turned to Botan who had a portal all ready for her and Suzaku.

She looked at Koenma who sighed.

"Let the bets...begin..."

**Me: It's an UPDATE!!! I also wish to inform every one of the AGES we are at in NO particular order, lol.**

**Kagome – 14**

**Kurama – 15**

**Hiei – 16**

**Yusuke – 14**

**Kuwabara – 14**

**Sesshoumaru – 17**

**Yukina – 16**

**Souta – 11**

**Sango – 14**

**Sakyo – 26**

**Touya – 16**

**Jin – 16**

**Kouga – 17**

**Ayame – 17**

**Kagura – 17**

**Keiko – 14**

**Inuyasha – 13**

**Kikyou – 25**

_**NEWS**_

**Death Note: L‚ change the WorLd – subtitled**

**04/29/2009**

**Death Note: L‚ change the WorLd – overdubbed**

**04/30/2009**

**By popular demand ...Viz Pictures and NCM Fathom partner again to present **_**Death Note: L, change the WorLd**_** Wednesday, April 29 and Thursday, April 30 at 7:30PM local time in a movie theatre near you.**

**Death Note: L, change the WorLd is the third live action event based on the Death Note Manga franchise. The follow up to Death Note and Death Note II, Death Note: L, change the WorLd will feature Fathoms first ever subtitled event. The event (in Japanese with English subtitles) will feature exclusive behind-the-scenes footage and interviews of Kenichi Matsuyama (L), Alessandro Juliani (L's English voice actor), and Hideo Nakata (the director).**

**Tickets go on sale Monday, March 23. Limited availability - buy your tickets early!**

**Sorry, the message is a little late. The Website can be found on my profile for tickets and such.**


End file.
